Marry Me
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt out to New York for a quick visit before the big move. What Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine has quite the surprise planned.  I suck at summaries, unfortunately. But please read. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello everyone. I've been reading fanfic for ages and I wanted to try my hand and actually writing some. I write in my spare time and I've never had anyone read my work before so I thought this would be a good place to break out into the world. :D Klaine is one of my favorite pairings in the world and I'm always thinking of random way Blaine and/or Kurt would propose. This is one of those random thoughts. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around, amazed once again by the sights New York City provided. He leaned into Blaine's shoulder, sighing contently. Kurt had the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.<p>

Blaine, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, had decided to take Kurt to New York City for a week as his graduation present. And so the two found themselves walking around the city being typical tourists; Blaine had also set up a tour of NYU for Kurt since he had been accepted already. Kurt had been ecstatic when he had first found out about the trip, honestly amazed that Blaine had gotten Burt to agree at all. Yet, despite Kurt's initial skepticism, here they were lying in the grass in Central Park admiring the city lights at night.

They had left Ohio on a Monday, and unfortunately their weeklong vacation was nearly up. It was Saturday night and they had only one day left, tomorrow, to enjoy in the Big Apple. Kurt was sad to leave, but was comforted by reminding himself that he'd be returning soon.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered from his spot by Kurt's side.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"It's a beautiful night."

"It is." Kurt sighed contently, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and burying his face in the glory of Blaine's curly, unruly hair. (Kurt had finally convinced Blaine to relax on the gel, at least for one night.)

"But nothing can be more beautiful than you." Kurt smiled, rolled over onto his side, and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

"Can you get any cheesier?"

Blaine smirked cheekily. "If you want me to."

Kurt said nothing in response, merely shaking his head fondly.

"And to think," Kurt said after a short moment of comfortable silence, "I used to think you were a clueless dapper gentleman."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer into his chest. Kurt snuggled in further, laying a chaste kiss on Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, happiness overwhelming him just at it did every time he and Kurt cuddled. _How did I end up so lucky? _Blaine thought.

There was another reason Blaine had brought Kurt to New York, unbeknownst to Kurt. The only people who knew of this secret reason were Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Finn. But knowing Finn, Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Rachel and Mercedes knew as well.

Seeing as how Kurt was moving to New York shortly and Blaine was to follow him, Kurt was prone to dropping hints on what he considered the perfect proposal and the perfect wedding. Blaine had smiled at every such instance, giving Kurt's indulgence free reign in most of their private conversations. Blaine had been taking notes and, after a few days of listening to Kurt's opinions, felt he knew the exactly how he wanted to propose.

Yes, they were still young, but this law was monumental. And just because Blaine was proposing now didn't mean they had to get married right away. Or at least that had been Blaine's reasoning to Burt when he had asked for Kurt's hand. Sure it was old-fashioned, but Blaine knew it would mean the world to Kurt to have Burt behind them 100%. Burt had been suspicious at first, then reluctant, but finally agreed on the condition that they wait to be married until Kurt was at least 21. Blaine had completely agreed. Carole had reacted as nearly any mother would: with shrieks of joy and strangling hugs. Finn had been uncharacteristically silent on the matter at first, but after mulling it over and giving Blaine a few death threats, he had eagerly congratulated Blaine. Blaine had pointed out that Kurt hadn't exactly said yes yet and Finn had replied with a knowing smile, "He's as good as yours, dude." Such encouragement from Kurt's family buoyed Blaine's spirits and dispelled any sense of doubt he may have had before.

And so, here he was, enjoying his second to last night with Kurt in New York. Little did Kurt know he was in for a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning (their final morning in New York) and Kurt was already feeling the loss. While he looked forward to returning to his friends and family in Lima for a proper graduation celebration, the week in New York was something Kurt wished never had to end.<p>

Blaine awoke to find Kurt looking out their hotel window longingly. Blaine stood silently, taking Kurt in: his gorgeous but gloomy eyes, his sad posture. Kurt sighed deeply, something between longing and despair. Blaine felt for Kurt, but today was going to be a good day. Kurt may not know it yet, but Blaine was certain to make sure of that.

Blaine approached Kurt at the window, wrapping his arms around his slender boyfriend (soon to be fiancé)'s waist. Kurt leaned into the embrace, but his eyes remained staring steadily out at the scenery before him.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Hmm?" Even Kurt's voice held a tinge of sorrow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt gently shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, will you look at me for a second?"

Kurt turned in Blaine's embrace, looking Blaine in the eye. Blaine nearly gasped. Kurt's eyes were red-rimmed and blotchy, as if he'd been crying. Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into a tight comforting hug.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice filled with concern, "are you okay?"

Kurt didn't answer. He merely buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, muffling his sniffles.

Blaine, never relaxing his grasp, led them to the couch sitting in front of the TV. He gently pulled Kurt down into his lap. Kurt shuffled to a more comfortable position, never lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. Blaine peppered sweet kisses over Kurt's face and throughout his hair.

"Babe, I think you should tell me what's hurting you."

Kurt groaned. "Do I have to?" His voice was a bit raspy, probably from his earlier crying session if his red-rimmed eyes were anything to go by.

"I really think it would help," Blaine replied cajolingly.

"Fine." Kurt removed himself from Blaine's arms and fell into the seat next to him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Kurt snuggled a bit, preparing himself for the talk to come.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kurt."

"I know, I know." Kurt exhaled sharply. "I just… it's really happening. We're not in high school anymore. I know I've always been so excited to finally get out of Lima, and trust me I still am, but then I think about the 'what if's. What if I don't do well? What if something happens between us? What if I never get to see Mercedes ever again?" Kurt was becoming more hysterical with each scenario. "What if – "

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted Kurt's rambling before it would get any worse, "While your fears are understandable, they are completely unfounded. You will be nothing less than extremely successful in whatever you end up doing. If anything does happen between us, which I'm sure it will since every couple fights eventually, we'll fix it. Because there is nothing that could take me away from you, Kurt. _Nothing._"

Blaine paused to kiss Kurt soundly before finishing his speech. "And as far as Mercedes is concerned, you two are best friends. You have a relationship that no one can take from you. Sure, it might be hard at first, getting used to being apart, but thanks to technology there are plenty of ways for you to keep in touch between visits."

At first Kurt just sat there, speechless and motionless. Blaine was just about to voice his concern when Kurt leaned in and kissed him, much more passionately than Blaine was accustomed to. (Not that he was complaining of course.) Blaine returned the kiss just as fervently.

When the need for oxygen outweighed the want to continue the kiss, the two pulled apart. Blaine panted slightly while Kurt caught his breath.

"Wow," Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt into an embrace, "That was … wow."

"Yeah." Kurt's lips were swollen from the kiss and his eyes had lost their previous gloomy gleam.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. The silence was broken when Kurt decided to speak.

"Blaine, thank you. For putting up with my diva moods. For always knowing exactly what to say. For knowing my coffee order. For everything."

Blaine chuckled. "Anything for you."

Kurt smiled appreciatively. He glanced around the room. He took in the mahogany end table where a vase filled with white roses sat. He glanced at the door that led to the bathroom. His eyes shifted over the walls, where the digital clock caught his eye. Kurt gasped, shooting out of his seat.

"What?" When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine too stood up. "Kurt, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Kurt inquired, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um," Blaine looked at the watch on his wrist, "11am."

"Exactly!" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine didn't recall any importance about that particular time. Regardless he knew if it was enough to make Kurt's voice go up by an octave, he'd better play it cautious. "So…?"

"So?" Kurt turned on Blaine instantly. "Don't you know what this means?"

"No…" Blaine winced; it was his automatic reflex when he was sure Kurt would scold him for something.

Kurt sighed. _Of course he doesn't know. I can't expect him to just read my mind_. Instead of going off, as originally planned, Kurt surprised Blaine (and himself) by saying, "It's lunch time. And I'm hungry."

Blaine's eyes widened comically, his mouth joining in. Did Kurt actually just say he was _hungry_? That was new. Blaine was expecting some lecture of some sort for forgetting something that was obviously important to Kurt. Instead Kurt had said he was _hungry_. In all the time that Blaine had known him, Kurt had _never_ made a big deal about being hungry. Which meant only one thing: Kurt was hiding something.

"Kurt, we both know that you are a horrible liar." Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorable pout. "So," he continued, "why don't you tell me why you were really excited about it being 11am?"

Kurt put on an I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-speaking-of look. Blaine returned it with an I-know-you-know-what-I-mean-so-spill look. Kurt sighed in defeat. Blaine smiled in triumph.

Kurt looked around shyly. _Well, this is interesting, _Blaine thought. _What does he have to be nervous about?_

"I still look like a mess."

Blaine nearly laughed aloud, but stopped himself when he saw the utterly adorable look on Kurt's face. _Kurt actually thinks he looks a mess? He couldn't be more wrong._ Kurt stood in his blue silk pajama pants and a matching shirt. His eyes had lost their earlier melancholy and shone in the reflected sunlight streaming through the blinds of the nearby window. Where they were once a stormy grey they were now a bright blue. Kurt's nose was scrunched up adorably and it was slightly red. The swelling of his lips from their earlier make-out session had gone down slightly but they were still just as kissable in Blaine's eyes. The state of Kurt's hair was by far Blaine's favorite part. The usually coiffed strands were sticking up in all directions, lacking their usual proper decorum. Blaine had never seen Kurt look more beautiful than in that moment.

"Kurt, baby, you look amazing." Blaine looked Kurt up and down unabashedly and Kurt's cheeks flushed. Blaine smirked, reveling that he still had such an effect.

Kurt looked at Blaine, really _looked_ at him. Blaine was also still wearing his night clothes: a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. His hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. Blaine's smirk remained on his lips and Kurt noticed that said lips were looking _very_ attractive at the moment. His chin was sprinkled with a bit of scruff; he shaved most of the time since it was Kurt's preference, but sometimes Blaine would let it be for a day or two just to irk Kurt a tad. Secretly, Kurt loved that bit of stubble whenever it made an appearance. Kurt had always thought he'd only be interested in a smooth jaw, but something about Blaine made the roguish look appealing. Blaine's untamed curls finished off the look. Just yet another thing Kurt loved.

Both men seemed to snap from their reveries at the same time. Kurt blinked himself back to reality whereas Blaine let out an awkward cough. They both chuckled at each other.

"I'm going to take a shower now," Kurt informed. He headed into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. As he walked into the bathroom he sent Blaine a grateful smile, closing the door behind him.

Blaine walked up to the door and called through the wood, "Be ready for a long night tonight."

Inside the bathroom Kurt smiled and replied, "Something special to celebrate our last night then?"

Blaine grinned on the other side of the door. "Yep," he called back, "and I can't wait to spend it with you."

Kurt grinned. He waited a few seconds to be sure Blaine was done speaking and then turned on the shower. He stepped out of his clothes while the water heated up. Kurt looked at himself in the vanity mirror. He groaned. _Oh Gaga, look at my skin! This definitely calls for a double dose of my patented routine tonight._

After giving the tap a few seconds to heat up, Kurt stepped into the shower and sighed contently. He stood there as the water streamed down his back, allowing the tension to seep out of his muscles. _Who knew a quick crying session could take so much out of a person?_ As he stood, absorbing the peace and quiet, he wondered what Blaine had in store for their final night in New York City.

Blaine sent Kurt a dazzlingly smile as they traded places: Blaine moving into the bathroom for his shower and Kurt moving into the bedroom to make sure he was all packed for their departure in the morning. Kurt grinned in return.

Once the shower started in the bathroom, Kurt flopped himself down onto the extremely comfortable bed. He never wanted to leave this bed. Kurt giggled at the thought brought a certain song to mind. _Ah, the many pleasures of Maroon 5._

After lying there for a few minutes, Kurt walked over to where his suitcase sat near the closet door. He quickly rifled through it, mentally going through a checklist to be sure he had everything put away. _Clothes, check. Laptop, check. Phone charger, check. Products not needed for tonight or tomorrow morning, check. Etc, etc._ After that was done, having nothing else to do, Kurt pulled out his phone and decided to text Mercedes.

_**Hey Merce. What are you up to? :)**_

Her reply came in seconds.

_Not much really. Just hanging with my beau. :) What about you?_

_**Just waiting for Blaine to get out of the shower. It's our last day and Blaine made it sound like he planned something really special. I'm anxious to find out what.**_

_Knowing your prep boy, it's probably something extremely romantic._

Kurt chuckled. Mercedes was probably right. Blaine had said that he was hopeless when it came to romance, but Kurt thought he did quite an excellent job.

_**You're probably right. Oh, he's coming out now. Text you later. xoxoxo**_

Just as the message went through, Blaine entered the room. His hair was still damp and hung in loose curls around his eyes. Kurt couldn't help the dreamy sigh that left his lips. Even after all this time, Blaine's curls had an effect on him.

Blaine smirked in Kurt's direction, making sure to toss his hair around a little.

Kurt harrumphed. "Not fair."

Blaine chuckled. "Now you know how it feels when I have to watch you bite your lip."

"Oh," Kurt's expression immediately shifted from put out to seductive. "You mean like _this_?" He languidly and seductively bit his lower lip, torturously allowing it to slip between his teeth slowly.

Blaine barely repressed the moan building up in the back of his throat. "Yes, like _that._"

Kurt giggled. "Well, I guess we're even then."

Blaine shook his head fondly. Before Kurt could react Blaine scooped him up in his arms, laughing as Kurt squeaked in surprise. "Are you ready for today?"

Kurt smiled. "Yep. Big plans, I take it?"

"Yep. Big plans indeed."

Blaine placed Kurt gently on the ground. Kurt placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Time to go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait!" Kurt pulled back long enough to grab his messenger bag. "Ok, now we can go."

Kurt laughed as Blaine tugged him out the door and out into the street.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt asked, his hands fidgeting with his blindfold. They had stopped earlier to have lunch at a café around the corner from their hotel. Then Blaine had called a cab. The second they were safely out of harm's way (which came in the form in traffic; they were in New York after all) Blaine had placed a blindfold over Kurt's eyes. (To which Kurt had replied, "A tie, Blaine? Really? And Blaine had just laughed.)<p>

"Not telling," Blaine sing-songed in reply.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, putting his best pout into action.

"Still not telling," Blaine laughed.

Kurt pouted. "Fine. Will you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"Nope," Blaine emphasized popping the 'p,' a trait Kurt usually found cute but now found equally frustrating.

Kurt groaned.

"We're almost there. Just five more minutes."

"Five minutes in Ohio time, or five minutes in New York time?"

"New York time, unfortunately."

"Gah!"

"Kurt, relax."

"Blaine, how do you expect me to relax? You have me seated in the back of a taxi with a blindfold on, off all places and all things. And then, on top of that, you won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing. I know you're cute and adorable. I know you're my boyfriend. And I know you think all of this should excuse you from whatever ploy you're about to commit, but I would like to point out that it won't. So – if you do not tell me _this instant_ where we are going or what we are doing –,"

"Kurt, we're here."

"Oh." _'Well, that was useless.'_

"Hold on a second. Do not pull of that blindfold just yet." Kurt felt Blaine's hand grip his own and pull him out into the street. Kurt then heard Blaine pull out some money to pay the cabbie and thank the man for the ride. _'Always the dapper one, even to a New York cabbie.'_

Kurt could hear the cab drive away as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sidewalk. Blaine swung their hands excitedly between them as he led Kurt through the bustle of the street and toward their destination.

"Two steps up," Blaine commanded as he helped Kurt climb the aforementioned steps. They were small ones, so Kurt assumed they were at some public building. Then it hit him. In the whole week they had been in New York, Blaine had dragged Kurt to every tourist-y thing there was. Except one. Except the Empire State Building.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to repress the excitement he could feel building up, "are we at the Empire State Building?"

Blaine halted mid-step. He pulled Kurt off to the side to protect them from the other people swarming the building. "How did you figure it out?" Blaine's voice was a mix of disappointment and curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking about everything we had done this week, and I realized you had taken me to every single cliché place except one: the Empire State Building. And so I logically concluded that we would be there now."

Blaine sighed. "I knew your wit would come back and bite me in the ass someday."

"Blaine! Language."

"Sorry."

"So," Kurt sighed impatiently, "will you take the blindfold off me now?"

"Oh, right." Blaine sheepishly reached up and untied the cloth from around Kurt's eyes.

Kurt released a long breath. "Much better."

Kurt turned, taking in the interior of the well-known building.

"Come on, let's go to the top." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pilled him into the nearest elevator. "At least you didn't completely ruin my surprise."

They stood together silently throughout the short ride. Blaine was too wrapped up in his proposal thoughts. Kurt was trying not to ruin the rest of Blaine's surprise, which he was bound to do if he spent any time thinking or talking about it.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, too soon for Blaine and not soon enough for Kurt, they stepped out together, hand in hand.

Blaine led Kurt to the railings near the edge of the building that faced the river. The sun was slowly setting; the clouds were various hues of pinks and oranges.

Kurt leaned against the railings, looking up into the sky. "Who would have expected such a sky in New York?" Kurt mused.

Blaine held Kurt loosely by the waist, pulling him closer until Kurt's back fit comfortably with his own chest. "Mhmm," Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"While this is beautiful, what did you actually bring me here for?"

Blaine chuckled nervously. _'Better now than never.'_

Blaine turned Kurt around in his arms, landing a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead. He pulled his arms down from Kurt's waist and took both of Kurt's hands in his own.

"Kurt, there are no words that can completely describe the way I feel about you. You are my sun, the air I breathe. I don't need a parachute as long as I have you. I know I didn't realize this as soon as I should have, but I'm glad I did. I was serious when I told you that you move me, Kurt. You make me think in ways that I never have before." Blaine paused to fall to one knee. Kurt gasped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. I want to grow old with you and our future children. I know we're young, and we both decided we'd wait to get married until after college. But I want to make this official. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt stood silent for a few seconds, speechless beyond description. He had never heard more beautiful words. As Blaine twitched at his feet, Kurt remembered where he was. He remembered what had just been asked. He remembered who had just asked him that question. And he remembered he hadn't said yes yet.

"Of course," he whispered. Kurt wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "Yes, Blaine. Yes!"

Blaine quickly rose to his feet, grabbed Kurt up into his arms, and spun them around in exuberant circles. Both boys barely registered the whoops and cheers sounding from their unintended audience. After a few more turns, Blaine gently set Kurt back onto the ground. Without a second's hesitation, the two leaned in toward each other and kissed. It began a chaste kiss (they were in public after all), but all too soon the kiss became more passionate. When Kurt felt Blaine's tongue pushing its way into his mouth, however, Kurt knew they needed to finish their celebration somewhere much more private. And besides: he still had to call Mercedes, Rachel, and his dad!

They kissed for a few seconds more before Kurt pulled away, panting. He rested his forehead against Blaine's, smiling widely. Blaine grinned in return.

"As much as I hate to ruin this wonderful moment," Kurt whispered, "we should probably head back now."

Blaine sighed resignedly. "And there's your intelligence biting me in the butt again."

Kurt giggled. "You know you love it."

"I do," Blaine conceded.

"Come on," Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him back toward the elevator. "Let's go."

It was then that Blaine noticed their audience. Nearly every person remaining on the roof was smiling in their direction. A little girl stood with her parents, looking at him and Kurt in awe. As he and Kurt walked past, Blaine heard the little girls ask her parents, "Are they in love?" And the mother had replied, "Yes, dear." There was no disgust in either voice. There was no disdain, no prejudice.

Blaine looked out at the girl as the elevator doors closed in front of him. She was the future. Blaine knew the world would be a more accepting place in time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just me again. If you read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is my first ever fanfic so while I know it's not the best, I appreciate you taking out the time to read it. If I may ask a favor: Review? Even if it's only two words. It'd mean the world to me. Thank you!_**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ

_**A/N: **_

**_EDIT: [11/3/11] Hey everyone. Okay so I've decided that I am going to write about the events leading up to the wedding and the eventual wedding. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon! Thank you for your time and patience! :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone. Sorry I've taken so long to get back to you all.<strong>_

_**I'm so honored by all the reviews and alerts this story has gotten! Thank you all so much! Honestly, I wasn't really expecting anything, but I'm glad I published after all. :D**_

_**I just want to take a quick second to thank the six people who reviewed:**_

_**klaineshipper4life99**_

_**kellylouise potter**_

_**T.A. Perrot**_

_**Cori-Ackles**_

_**Mcpakemeg**_

_**pieface98**_

_**Thank you guys so much!**_

_**But, now down to business.**_

_**I know this is not an update, and I apologize. I've been a little confused on where to take this story.**_

_**Originally, I was planning on it being a collection of one-shots of many possible proposal scenarios between one of my favorite OTPs, Klaine. But then I thought that perhaps you guys were expecting something else. I had a person ask for a sequel, and while I would be more than glad to keep writing for you all, I wanted to be sure to give you something you'd read.**_

_**So, if you don't mind taking a few minutes if you could either: review, PM, or vote on the poll on my profile, I would REALLY appreciate it. I'll give it about a week and get back to you with the results.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**_

_**xxAshley**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Before you ambush me, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update.**_

_**I have been having writer's block lately and it's been hard for me to write anything.**_

_**This chapter is a peace offering that will hopefully hold you all over.**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts. You're all amazing! :D**_

_**Without further ado, here is chapter two. (Yep, I rhymed.) Enjoy!**_

_**Edit: I feel like an idiot for forgetting to mention this.**_

_**TOMORROW IS THE DAY, KLAINERS. TOMORROW IS THE FIRST TIME. :D It's going to be perfect and we're all going to die afterwards, but it'll be totally worth it. If you're in the mood for some spasming, I'm all ears. PM me here or we can talk on my Tumblr (which is in my profile). I just want some people to share the Klaine-ness with. XD**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"I know! I was so surprised. I honestly was not expecting him to propose at all." Kurt was gushing with Mercedes and Rachel on a three-way call as he walked toward the baggage claim. He had planned on calling them last night as soon as he and Blaine got back to the hotel room, but the couple had found themselves a bit… preoccupied by the time they had returned. After some heated kisses in the back of a taxi cab, Kurt should have seen it coming.

He had then planned to call them when he woke up the next morning, but Blaine had chosen that moment to tell him that he hadn't packed. _At_ _all_. And so Kurt was forced to use up his morning quickly packing Blaine's things before their flight left, which left no time for girl talk.

As soon as they had landed in Lima, Kurt called his two girls to apologize about the late update. They had understood. Mercedes had sounded very Santana-like, asking how the night had gone and wanting details. Rachel had been ecstatic and wanted to know every single detail about the proposal. How the skyline looked, how many people were there, if he or Blaine was harassed, etc. Kurt had answered all of their questions, blushing furiously as he told Mercedes the less intimate details of his and Blaine's night, promising to tell her more once they saw each other in person. Now they were gushing over the wedding.

"Seriously Kurt, you have to decide your theme and venues now. If you plan on getting into anywhere high-quality, you need to book reservations at least a year in advance," Rachel decreed knowingly. "For you and Blaine I'd recommend a green and blue theme. It would represent both of your eyes in a way, since you have glasz eyes and Blaine's are hazel. Or you could use a forest theme. Or even an earth/sky or earth/water theme. Whichever suits your tastes most at the time. And I think you should thoroughly consider having your wedding in New York. It would be amazing. Maybe in a botanical garden or in Central Park."

"That is the plan Rachel, considering there are a limited number of states in which we can legally marry," Kurt quipped.

"Hold on. My white boy is getting married in _New York? _As in the Big Apple?_"_

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, Merce."

"When is this going down?"

"My dad wants us to wait until I turn twenty-one, so not for a few more years if it goes that way."

"If?" Kurt could hear the smirk in Mercedes' voice. "You mean you're thinking about doing it earlier?"

Kurt flushed. Blaine, who was pushing their baggage cart beside him looked over, a mixture of curiosity and amusement on his features. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and continued to speak to Mercedes.

"'Cedes," he whined, "_Please_ don't say things like that."

She laughed. "Fine, I apologize. But I'm saying right now, if you two get eloped or anything, I want an invite. Understood?"

Kurt chuckled. "Of course. I wouldn't get married at all without you two there. You are my girls, after all."

"I can't wait, Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "You're going to look amazing in whatever you design. And we'll all finally be able to own one of your creations!" Kurt and the girls had decided earlier that Kurt would make the bridesmaids' dresses instead of buying them. Not only would it save money, but it would also give Kurt some hands-on experience with real people and real clothes. He was thrilled to make dresses for all of his female friends.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm."

"I'm being serious, Kurt! You have so much talent when it comes to designing. I just _know _that you are going to be a famous designer someday. And as one of your best friends, I demand a discount. And one-of-a-kind dresses for all my Broadway cast parties, which you will of course be invited to. I could even sing at your wedding! Maybe not though… I wouldn't want to be the center of attention on your special day. But wouldn't that just be amazing? I can just imagine the music playing in the background while I sashay in while wearing the most beautiful red dress…" Rachel prattled on about her future success as a Broadway star while Kurt and Mercedes pretended to listen. Kurt could just imagine Mercedes' bored look and Rachel glowing face. Eventually Mercedes intervened, saving the both of them from endless chatter.

"Rachel, as wonderful as all of that is, we are supposed to be grilling Kurt for details about the wedding." Mercedes quickly continued before Rachel could pick up speed again. "Who's going to be your best man, Kurt? Are you both having best men? Or is Blaine going to have the groomsmen and you'll have us girls on your side?"

"Hm, haven't really thought of that." Kurt always assumed that he would never find that special someone. And if he had it wouldn't be until his mid-thirties. But then Blaine had come along.

Blaine, the world's most amazing, sexy, and lyrical boy Kurt had ever met. Kurt had instantly fallen in love, although he wouldn't admit that aloud to anyone. That day at Dalton when Blaine had sung "Teenage Dream," looking at Kurt the whole time, Kurt knew it was over. He knew Blaine was the one for him. Blaine had been so understanding and selfless throughout the whole Karofsky situation. And Kurt would have never survived the transfer to Dalton without Blaine. And the fact that Blaine had actually transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt for their final year of high school meant more than words could say.

Blaine had changed Kurt's entire life, completely flipped it upside down. He had taught Kurt that while life is hard, all you need is a little courage and things will get better. He taught Kurt that there was such a thing as a soulmate and true love. He taught Kurt to face his fears, rather than hide from them. He taught Kurt that although he may feel down sometimes, there were always people who loved him for who he was.

"Kurt? Are you even listening to me?" Rachel's voice burst through Kurt's stream of thought.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, Rach. Sorry. Got a little lost in thought."

"It's understandable. Blaine _is_ the love of your life after all. I can't really blame you for daydreaming about how absolutely perfect your wedding is going to be."

"Rachel, even I know that Kurt was not thinking about the wedding. What's up Kurt? What has you so deep in thought?" Mercedes always had an uncanny way of knowing when something was bothering him ever since the Karofsky situation died down.

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in four short years," Kurt replied wistfully.

"I would hardly call our high school careers short," Mercedes scoffed. "They were the longest and hardest years we've ever had. All the slushies, glee club drama, losing you to Dalton, getting you back, going to Nationals just to _lose_, everything else that happened…," she took a calming breath. "I'm surprised it all found a way to fit."

"I will have you know that I had nothing to do with our loss at Nationals," Rachel defended, noticing the tone Mercedes had used when talking about losing in New York. That had been a fateful year. So much had happened. It felt so long ago, yet as if it were just yesterday at the same time.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kurt started as he was so caught up in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten Blaine stood beside him. Blaine was tugging on Kurt's hand to get his attention. "We're at the car, Kurt. Tell them we'll see them soon."

Kurt nodded, still partially in a haze of thought. "Girls."

The squabbling that had been going on instantly ceased. Kurt smiled to himself. Rachel and Mercedes might both be as big a diva as he was, but he still knew how to get them to pay attention.

"We're getting into the car now. Since I've been talking to you two since the minute I got off the plane, my fiancé would like some of my time. We will see you both soon."

"Right," Mercedes sounded a tad guilty about keeping Kurt so engaged, "See you soon, white boy."

"Well," Rachel huffed, annoyed at being interrupted and shut down by someone who wasn't even in on their conversation. "I look forward to seeing you both."

Kurt chuckled inwardly at Rachel's attitude. Some things would never change, and Kurt had a feeling that this was one of them. "Right. Bye girls."

"Bye," they chorused.

Kurt hung up his cell phone, smiling to himself. There were so many things to look forward to: dress fabric shopping with all his girls, picking out themes and locations with Carole and Mercedes, deciding on food with Rachel, organizing place cards and invitations with Blaine…

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Blaine and his Harry Potter references. _They were extremely dorky, but Kurt found himself loving them as well. "Nothing really, just thinking about all of the planning that goes into a wedding."

"Kurt," Blaine smiled as he gently took Kurt's hands into his own, "You planned the entirety of Carole and Burt's wedding from what I've been told. Finn said something about you marrying and divorcing your dolls in so many ways that he had a headache just thinking about it." Kurt chuckled, fondly remembering the time his father had married Carole and he had convinced Finn that he was more than competent in the arena of planning a wedding. "I'm absolutely positive that you will be perfect and our wedding will be just as fabulous as you."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine gently on his nose. Blaine's nose scrunched out of reflex and Kurt laughed. Blaine wiggled his nose, which only made Kurt giggle louder. He pulled Kurt into his arms and sighed contently.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" Kurt mused softly.

"I ask myself that same question every single day," Blaine replied.

They stood together for far too short a time before they remembered where they were and where they were supposed to be.

"Blaine, we should probably get going," Kurt pointed out.

"We probably should," Blaine agreed. Neither boy made a move to step out of the embrace.

Kurt sighed. He reluctantly removed himself from Blaine's arms, nearly throwing himself back into them when he saw the sad look that crossed Blaine's face. Kurt steeled himself and turned toward Blaine's car, starting to put his and Blaine's luggage into the trunk.

Blaine moved Kurt's hands. "I'll take care of it," he said, taking the luggage himself and placing it into the trunk. He exerted some effort in picking up Kurt's bag of clothes and placing it safely into the trunk. "I'm not sure how you can pick up that bag of yours anyway," Blaine teased.

Kurt mock-glared but quickly gave it up as Blaine chuckled and moved to open the passenger side door for him. "Why thank you kind sir," he said with an affected air. He carefully placed himself into the seat and buckled his seat belt as Blaine opened the driver's door and sat in the driver's seat.

Blaine buckled his seat belt as well before starting the engine of the car. He looked at Kurt, taking a hand and squeezing it lovingly between them. Kurt smiled affectionately, returning the squeeze. Blaine continued holding Kurt's hand as they drove the thirty minute drive from the airport to Kurt's home. Kurt watched the scenery fly by as they went, smiling to himself all the while.

They may be stuck in Ohio for a bit longer, a place where they had to subdue their true nature to protect themselves, but once they were in New York, Kurt was sure everything would be more than alright. The city was gorgeous and full of endless possibilities. Kurt would be able to finally exhibit his fashion sense to people who could appreciate and understand it. They'd be able to be happy and someday married, legally, all while being close to their friends and their dreams. Frankly, Kurt couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is short (or at least it seems short to me). I'm sort of experiencing a writer's block at the moment, and so I wrote this because I feel so horrible for making you all wait. This is mostly filler, just talking about how Kurt's feeling about everything. Next chapter they'll be in the Hudmel home, and it is going to be full of cheer and laughter. Personally, I can't wait to write it and see what happens. :D**_

_**Although there's really nothing to review, I'd appreciate if you would. Anything you have to say will be taken into account. I would really REALLY be grateful if you guys would send in something you'd like to happen at the Hudmel home when Blaine and Kurt arrive. Everyone will be there: the whole of New Directions, Wes and David, Burt and Carole, and the works.**_

_**I'm thinking about getting Kurt a puppy. Thoughts?**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. See you all next chapter. :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter introduces Wes and David into the story, as well as the rest of New Directions. The characters may seem OOC, but I like the way they came out so... yeah. Hopefully this chapter comes across as good as it sounded in my head. Personally, I like the next chapter better.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and review! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Kurt smiled widely as his home finally came into view. There were cars surrounding the house. Kurt could recognize Puck's pick-up truck, Sam's SUV, Santana's Honda, and Tina's compact car. He speculated that Puck had come over with Quinn, Sam with Mercedes, Santana with Brittany, and Tina with Mike and Artie. Knowing Rachel she had probably had Finn pick her up earlier.

Blaine smiled as he recognized Wes' black sedan. It was evident that he and David had come down together to welcome Blaine back to Ohio. He could already imagine the smug smirks they would have on their faces (taking Kurt to New York had initially been their idea). Blaine wasn't sure what kind of welcome to expect from most of New Directions, but he was sure Carole and Mercedes would be happy to see him. Rachel would mostly likely pester them for information about New York City. Finn would ask what they were up to, not that they'd tell him anything too personal. Puck and Santana would most likely smirk and ask how "wanky nyc sex" was. Quinn, Sam, Mike, and Tina were usually pretty quiet around him. Brittany would be glad to have her dolphins back. Artie was sort of a wild card. And Burt… well, truthfully, that was whose possible reaction scared Blaine the most.

The way Blaine saw it, things with Burt could go two ways. One, he'd be welcomed into the family easily. Two, Burt would pull Blaine from Kurt's grasp, interrogate him to the point of confession, and then Burt would murder Blaine for even considering marrying his son any time before they were both twenty-one. Kurt, ever the optimist, was positive the first option was the one that would occur. Blaine, ever the pessimist, believed firmly in the second option's probability.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked to see Kurt already standing outside of the car, hands on his hips. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Blaine replied impishly, "But I plan on it tonight."

Kurt gasped, instantly understanding the innuendo. "Blaine Anderson, if you ever want me to marry you, you will refrain from making sexual implication unless we are alone and nowhere near my family or alone in a bedroom. Is that understood?"

Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, chuckling at the authority laced in Kurt's voice before answering, "Whatever you say, babe."

Kurt nodded positively. "Good. Now, please get my luggage out of the trunk while I get my shoulder bag from the back seat."

Blaine saluted Kurt, who laughed, and made his way to the trunk. With a grunt, Blaine hauled the oversized suitcase out and onto the pavement. He pulled the handle out and handed it to Kurt, although he still couldn't understand where Kurt got the strength to be able to pull the thing. It must weigh at least thirty pounds; and that was what Kurt had packed for only a week. Blaine could only imagine what the moving day to New York would be like.

Kurt smiled and took the handle from Blaine and started walking up the path toward the front door, leaving Blaine behind to grab whatever else was left in the car and to lock it up. Blaine obliged, being used to this routine after dating Kurt for over a year.

After he had grabbed anything Kurt had left behind, Blaine made his way to the front door where Kurt was waiting for him. They shared a quick smile as Blaine reached out to knock. The door opened quickly as soon as Blaine's hand was back at his side.

"Kurt!" Finn grabbed his step-brother in a tight bear hug, either not noticing or ignoring the grip Kurt had formerly had on his suitcase. Blaine chuckled as Kurt beat on Finn's back, trying to loosen the grip that was nearly strangling him.

"Finn, either put me down or hug me like a normal person," Kurt gasped out between punches.

Finn's grip immediately loosened and he looked down at Kurt sheepishly. "Sorry, bro." He turned, seemingly just noticing Blaine. "Sup Blaine?" Blaine only nodded in response, conscious that Kurt had yet to express whether on nor he would scold Finn some more.

Although Blaine was sure that Kurt wanted to cause Finn bodily harm for wrinkling his previously flawless outfit, Kurt merely sighed and shook his head fondly at Finn. "It's alright. Now then, be a good brother and bring my bags inside." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and led them both inside, both boys giggling at Finn's muttered discontent as he reached down to grab Kurt's luggage.

They walked through the living room and straight into the kitchen/dining room, where they heard multiple voices. Everyone was engaged in some activity or conversation. Carole was valiantly trying to keep the McKinley boys on task of setting the table for the large gathering, while the boys did their part to prolong the chore for as long as possible. The New Direction girls all sat at the counter discussing their summer and college plans. Burt sat at the head of the table munching on some potato chips.

Kurt sighed impatiently, expecting his father to be taking advantage of Kurt's absence to deviate from his diet, but Kurt hadn't expected it to be that bad. Did his father not understand the amount of fat, calories, and cholesterol in that death trap? Kurt turned to look at Blaine imploringly, to which Blaine nodded sympathetically. Kurt smiled in gratitude, released his grasp on Blaine's hand, and made his way over to his father to give him a good talking to.

Blaine chuckled. Some things about Kurt were just too adorable, his intense love for his father and his strict regulation of Burt's diet being just a couple of things of the long list. Blaine observed his surroundings, not noticing Wes or David anywhere in the room. He wondered where they had possibly gotten off to. He decided to ask Carole, who was now in the kitchen as all the McKinley boys were now setting the table under Kurt's supervision. Blaine took a second to admire Kurt before walking over to Carole.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the respectable kitchen and strolled to where Carole stood at the stove, ladling some kind of soup into a serving bowl.<p>

"That smells delicious," Blaine remarked with a smile.

Carole started, nearly dropping the bowl of soup she held in her hands. She turned to see Blaine leaning against the refrigerator, smiling both sheepishly and apologetically. She breathed a sigh of relief. She placed the bowl carefully on the nearby counter before addressing Blaine.

"Blaine, dear. You nearly gave me a fright," said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Blaine apologized.

"No, no. It's alright. I just didn't hear you come in. Where's Kurt?"

"He's out in the dining room having the boys set up the table," Blaine replied with a chuckle.

Carole smiled affectionately at Kurt through the open doorway. "I don't know what I'd do without Kurt. He's actually gotten Finn to start being a tiny bit less sloppy. And where Finn is concerned, even that tiny bit makes a big difference."

"I bet," Blaine agreed.

"But you're not here to talk about how amazing Kurt is," Carole said knowingly. "What is it that I can help you with?"

Blaine chuckled. "Not this time around, no. I was wondering if you know where Wes and David got off to."

"Hm," Carole mentally accounted for all the children before she answered, "Last I know of, they were out in the garage looking at the most recent car Burt and Kurt were fixing up."

Blaine nodded. Wes and David still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Kurt was more than capable when it came to automobiles. Blaine couldn't really blame them though; he too had been skeptical at first until he had seen Kurt at work on a car in his dad's car garage. Blaine had had some… undapper thoughts at the time. Seeing Kurt in his grease monkey outfit, oil splattered on his skin and clothes was just so… different; so very unlike Kurt. Blaine couldn't really help himself. And now he was having said lewd thoughts in front of Kurt's stepmother, inside Kurt's kitchen. _Oh, God. _He looked up to notice Carole smiling at him knowingly. Blaine flushed, mustered a quick "thank you," and quickly scurried outside to head toward the garage.

As Blaine walked through the yard he could hear laughter coming from the garage. Familiar laughter. Not only Wes and David's signature laughs, but also one that was a bit deeper… who was that?

"Wes? David?" Blaine called once he was in hearing distance of the garage door.

"In here," Wes called back.

Blaine followed the voice toward the back of the garage. He spotted the project Carole had mentioned, a red 1969 Mustang Convertible, and walked in the direction of it. On the other side of the vehicle Blaine witnessed a rare sight: Wes begging on his knees. He seemed to be intent on getting David to agree to something. Blaine was uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to know the backstory.

"Wes," Blaine approached the duo cautiously, "What are you doing?"

Wes looked up from his position on the floor, not budging an inch. "I am trying to convince David to go half with me on this beautiful car." He looked at the car longingly before turning his gaze back to David.

David shook his head. "No, Wes." David sighed, looking to Blaine for assistance.

Blaine shook his head also. "Sorry, David. You're on your own here."

Wes crowed in triumph. "Ha! See? Even Blaine recognizes the awesomeness of this car."

David frowned. "Then why don't you ask _him _to go half on it with you?"

Wes turned to look at Blaine, but immediately shook his head dismissively. "Blaine is not accessible. He is owned by Kurt. And I doubt Kurt would let him buy a car with me." Blaine was about to protest, but Wes continued on with his argument. "So, _please_, go half with me?"

David seemed to be considering the idea, so Wes pounced while he had the chance.

"David, if you go half with me, I will do whatever you want for an entire week," Wes bargained.

That seemed to grab David's attention. "An entire week? No matter what?"

"An entire week. No matter what." Wes rose to his feet, sticking his hand out to David so they could shake on it.

David extended his hand, grasping Wes' hand in his. "Deal." They shook hands and Blaine had to suppress a laugh at their childishness. Those two may have been on the Warbler council, and they may have taken everything that was related to school extremely seriously, but outside of Dalton they were two of the most juvenile kids Blaine knew. They were almost normal. _Almost_.

"Are you two done?" Blaine watched, amused, as the pair bickered over who had gotten the better deal.

Wes looked affronted. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"Yeah," David continued, "Kurt tell you to come and get us?"

Blaine scowled. "Just because I love Kurt to death that does not mean that I am scared of him."

"Sure, you're not." Wes and David replied in tandem, a habit of theirs. They looked at each other and laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Will you two just come on already? Dinner's probably set up by now."

"Alright, alright."

The duo made their way out of the garage, passing in front of Blaine as they reached the door. Blaine distinctly heard Wes mutter "whipped" as he passed. David had the decency to look ashamed of his best friend's actions. Blaine glowered and shook his head, following behind David as the trio headed toward the house and the dining room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised the boys were being as obedient as they were; he had honestly expected to find them all in Finn's room playing Call of Duty or whatever it was they played all the time. But here they were, all done setting the table and waiting patiently for Blaine to come in with Wes and David before they attempted to stuff their faces with the delicious food Carole had lain out. The table was swamped. Carole had really outdone herself; there on the table laid a roast, a bowl of Caesar salad, a bowl of beef and vegetable soup, a plate of freshly baked rolls, a bowl of mashed potatoes with an adjacent gravy boat, and some healthy stuff for Kurt and Burt. Kurt knew his father was reluctant to ignore all of the delicious fat-filled foods on the table, so Kurt had told him that as a reward for being so good to his diet up til now he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted as long as he ate at least two of the healthy options. Burt had agreed, calling Kurt's compromise fair and thanking Kurt for "giving him a break for once."<p>

"Carole, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble…" Kurt understood that his homecoming was a big deal, but he didn't want Carole to go out of her way. He would have been happy with anything as long as his friends and family were in attendance.

"Of course not, sweetie. But I wanted to. This is one of the last times we'll have you all here together."

Carole did have a point. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were all going to college in New York. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Artie were all going to a nearby college in Connecticut. Mercedes, Santana, and Tina were going to Massachusetts. Mike and Brittany were going to a dance school in Pennsylvania. They would all be in neighboring states, but who knew how much time they'd actually be able to spend together?

Kurt smiled as he surveyed the plethora of conversation going on at the table. Too bad he didn't have a camera. This was a picture perfect moment.

Now the only thing missing was Blaine. Where was he? What was taking the three of them so long?

Just as that thought passed through Kurt's mind, the back door opened. Wes was in front, David behind him, and Blaine bringing up the rear. They smiled apologetically to Kurt and Carole before taking their seats. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt, while Wes and David sat next to each other on the other side of Finn. Blaine leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Sorry we took so long," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Those two idiots were interested in the car that's in the garage," he explained.

"Hey!" Wes and David exclaimed indignantly. They shared another look, seeing as they had just spoken simultaneously for the second time that day. They high-fived, gaining weird looks from Finn.

Kurt laughed. "Alright, you two, that's enough."

"Can we eat now?" Finn inquired.

The table laughed collectively at Finn's love of food. "Yes, sweetheart," Carole answered.

"Awesome!" In an instant, Finn's plate was filled. Puck and Sam soon followed suit. Everyone else took moderate portions of food, chuckling as the three football players dug in.

After dinner and dessert (lemon meringue pie and chocolate pudding) had been enjoyed by all, the boys retreated to Finn's room to play video games while the girls withdrew to Kurt's room for some much needed girl talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Is this chapter short? Because it feels short to me.. hm. Well, anyway, the Some Like You/Rumors mash-up for next week looks like it's going to be amazing so I can't wait! :D And tonight I have two of my favorite shows to watch: The Vampire Diaires and Bones. :D Are any of you into those shows?**_

_**In the next chapter we'll have some Blaine-intimidating, video game owning, loud squealing, and Kurt-embarrassing occur. Should be fun. :D**_

_**I'm still taking suggestions on what the group should do together. So, if you want to see anything go down at the Hudmel home or maybe even a surprise visit from the rest of the Warblers, just let me know! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They mean a lot to me. :D**_

_**It's Tuesday! Everyone try not to die due to the awesomeness of tonight's episode! :D**_

_**Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was just so excited about tonight. :D I was walking around my house this morning singing: It's Tuesday, Tuesday, gotta watch Glee on Tuesday. Everybody's looking forward to dying. It's Tuesday, Tuesday. Probably gonna squeal on Tuesday. Everybody's looking forward to some Klaine. (To the tune of "Friday" by Rebecca Black... although I will always prefer the Glee cast version. It's the only way I can stand listening to the song at all.)**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is sort of random, but that's how I like my boys so no complaints from me.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to PM/review with what your favorite part is.**_

* * *

><p>The boys settled themselves on the floor in front of the TV. They set up rosters so that everyone could have a chance to play. Finn, Puck, Wes, and David were going first.<p>

Blaine leaned his back against Finn's bed, watching as Finn and Puck owned David and Wes in the game. The two Warblers were good, but Finn and Puck were better. Blaine laughed as David swore when Puck had killed him, once again, with another headshot.

"So, Blaine, how was New York?" Artie asked while he wheeled over beside Blaine and handed him a soda. Blaine took it and thanked him.

"It was great. Did a lot of tourist-y stuff. Kurt loved every minute of it."

"How did you propose?"

Blaine was a bit taken aback. He hadn't really expected the question so soon and he wasn't sure how to tell about it. Was he allowed to tell everyone? Maybe he should ask Kurt first… but Rachel and Mercedes already knew. Which meant that Kurt was most likely telling all the girls right now. So why shouldn't Blaine enjoy telling his version of the story?

"I took him up to the top of the Empire State Building once the sun was setting."

"Really?" Sam had walked up while Artie was questioning Blaine. Blaine hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah. It went great."

"Wow," Sam clapped him on the back. "Nice job."

"Did he cry?" Finn asked, keeping his eyes on the screen as he snuck up behind Wes' character. He crowed triumphantly after successfully gaining another kill while Wes groaned.

"Yeah, but they were happy tears."

"That's good." Finn groaned as he was shot down by Wes. Wes grinned at him. "Wish I could've seen that. Kurt hates being vulnerable in front of people."

Blaine nodded. Remembering that Finn wouldn't be able to see said nod, he replied, "Yeah. He does."

The round was over. All the boys looked at the scores, half of them groaning and the other half high-fiving each other as the screen showed that Finn and Puck had won.

"Yes!" Puck shouted, pumping a fist in the air. He turned to David and Wes, smirking. "We OWN'D you two."

David and Wes scowled. "Whatever."

Mike, who had been pretty quiet up 'til then, said out of the blue, "Is it time to interrogate him yet?"

Blaine looked on, puzzled as the New Directions boys formed a huddle on the opposite of the room. Wes and David came to his side, whistling lowly.

"You're gonna get it now, dude," Wes observed.

"Oh yeah," David agreed. "If you say the wrong thing to Kurty, you're dead."

Blaine began to panic. _Shit. They're going to come at me with the death threats now. Don't worry, Blaine. Just remain calm. Don't sweat, don't twitch. Just look them in the eye and answer honestly._

"You two aren't helping any," Blaine hissed. Wes and David merely chuckled.

"Alright, Blaine." Finn and the others stood before Blaine, towering over him. He stood up quickly, but it didn't really make much of a difference. The majority of the others still surpassed his height.

"Look, dude, we know Kurt loves you and you love him. But there's some things that need to be said."

"Puck's right. So this is how this is going to go, Blaine Warbler." Artie pointed out the order in which the boys stood. "Finn's first, as step-brother of course. Puck's second, as Finn's best friend and most regretful of how he used to treat Kurt. Then we have Sam, Mike, Wes and David, and then I'll finish up."

Blaine blinked. They really had this all planned out, didn't they? They really cared about Kurt and Blaine was glad that Kurt had so many people supporting him. But wait a second…

"Wes and David?" Blaine turned to his two best friends, who stood sheepishly in their places in the previously formed line.

"Yeah, Wes and I are in this too."

"We may not know Kurt as well as the rest of the guys, but we've come to love him as one of us nonetheless."

Blaine nodded. Finn pointed to a nearby chair and Blaine took a seat in it. He took in a deep breath and then said, "Alright. I'm ready."

Finn strode forward until he was right in front of Blaine. "Okay, look. I may not have been the best person to Kurt in the beginning. I was ignorant and stupid just like all the other football players. But Kurt changed me; he made me a better person. He gave me a father, a brother, and a happy mom all in one go and I will always be grateful to him. So, if you _ever_ consider hurting him in _any way_, prepare to face my wrath. And Burt's shotgun." Finn nodded to himself, obviously pleased with the speech he had given.

Puck stepped up and took Finn's previous position. "Look prep school, I know I haven't been the best to Kurt. Hell, out of all of us, I was probably the worst. But Kurt's my boy now. And _no one _messes with my boy. I may have to be more careful, now that Beth's back in my life and I can't afford to go to Juvie. But if it comes down to it, Kurt comes before all of that. If he comes crying to us with a broken heart, I'll make sure you have some broken body parts to match. Got that?" Blaine nodded fearfully and Puck sat down, satisfied that Blaine got the message. "Good."

Sam took the podium next. "Other than you Warblers, I'm the one who knows Kurt the least. But in the short time that I've known him, I've learned that he's an amazing person. He has a killer voice, a great personality, more fashion style than Beyonce herself, and more kindness than Mother Teresa." Sam looked around self-consciously. "What? Mercedes is always talking about Beyonce!" he defended. "That's not the point." He turned back to Blaine, his previous serious expression back in place. "He helped me when my family was down. And now he _is _my family. So you hurt him, I hurt you. Understood?" Blaine nodded. "Glad to hear it. I wish the both of you happy lives from here on out."

Mike stepped up next. "I'm with Sam. Kurt's an amazing person. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I have to say that we failed him before. When the whole Karofsky thing happened, none of us were there as much as we should have been. We all regret that. You were there for him when none of us were, and we wholeheartedly thank you for that. Kurt wouldn't be the same if he hadn't met you. But you also need to realize that being with Kurt isn't going to be easy. Just because you're leaving Ohio, that doesn't mean all your problems are going to disappear. So if anything happens to Kurt, know that we'll all be on you in a second." Mike moved to take a spot next to Sam on the floor, waiting for Artie so that they could play the next round.

Wes and David moved into place. After a shared look, Wes began. "Look, Blaine, we know what you've been through. We know you would never hurt Kurt intentionally."

"But you have a tendency to be oblivious. Like Valentine's Day." Blaine winced at David mention the fateful Gap Attack. _What was I thinking then?_

"Exactly." Wes continued. "Then there was the time you told Kurt his sex faces looked like he had gas pains."

"And there was the time you had Burt give him the sex talk."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Finn bellowed from his seat beside Puck while the remaining boys either laughed or gasped.

"And we still have no idea how you couldn't tell that rambling endlessly about Kurt and how beautiful his voice is and how perfect his laugh is and how great he looks didn't give you the slightest clue that you fell in love with him from the first time you laid eyes on him." To their credit, Wes and David continued their speech throughout Finn's outburst.

"You two are horrible," Blaine grumbled.

"But," Wes interjected.

"You're also really good for Kurt. You're the one he opens up to when something's wrong. You're the one who comforts him, makes him laugh, and makes him feel special." David remarked.

"You love him for exactly who he is, sarcasm and diva-ness and all."

"We know you'll take care of him, Blaine."

"But just promise us one thing."

"Yeah?" Blaine had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"When you screw up, come to us before you try to fix it."

Blaine smiled. He had great friends. "I promise."

"Good." The duo sat down and watched as Artie wheeled forward to take their place.

"Blaine, out of all of us, I'd say I'm most sympathetic to you. I saw how you and Kurt work together. When we did West Side Story, Kurt would've killed for the part of Tony. And you, even though we all knew you'd get it without even trying out, you told Kurt that he could do it. You supported him. Hell, you even auditioned for smaller roles to make him happy. When he ran for president, you were right there. Even when he was low in the polls, you were there to keep his spirits up. And those are just two examples." Artie sighed wistfully, remembering how awesome it was to be the musical's director. Those were some good memories. "What I'm saying is, you and Kurt have a special connection. Nothing short of disaster can break that. So treat our boy good, and we won't have any problems."

Blaine stood, surveying the group of boys before him. They all had a protective gleam in their eyes, which Blaine was sure resembled how he looked at Kurt whenever hecklers were around. They may be moving forward with their lives, but all eight boys that were present in that room had one main thing that would always bring them together: caring about Kurt. Kurt had touched more lives than he'd ever imagine.

"I just want to say that I take all of your death threats to heart. I don't plan on ever hurting Kurt. As my two faithless have pointed out, I'm probably going to screw up eventually. But when that happens I plan to fix it right away. It means a lot to me to know that you all care about Kurt just as much as I do. I'm so glad to know that he has so many people who love and support him."

"Dude, don't get all mushy on us," Puck objected.

"Sorry. I'll wrap it up." Blaine took out his cell phone and looked at the picture of Kurt that had recently become his wallpaper. Kurt was smiling radiantly, standing in front of the same Broadway stage he and Rachel had snuck into at Nationals. His eyes were sparkling blue, like two pools of clear water that Blaine felt himself drowning in. This was his future; keeping Kurt this happy as much as possible was his goal. Blaine smiled. "I guess the point is that I love him and you guys have nothing to worry about."

The others nodded, expressing their approval. Sam, Artie, and Mike invited Blaine to play. He joined them. As they started strategizing, Finn said, "Seriously though. The sex talk thing was because of you?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt and the girls were down in Kurt's bedroom seated on Kurt's bed. Santana and Brittany lay next to each other, pinkies entwined as per usual. Mercedes sat to Kurt's left and Rachel sat to his right. Tina sat on Mercedes' left and Quinn sat on Rachel's right. Kurt sighed contently as he looked around at all the girls. They had all been through so much together, as Mercedes had so eloquently pointed out on the phone earlier that day.<p>

"Kurt."

"Yeah, 'Cedes?"

"We have question and we want answers."

Kurt immediately put up his guard. He had a feeling that this would happen. The girls had been quiet ever since they had entered his room, and they were only quiet when an interrogation was about to occur.

"Alright Porcelain," Santana said from her position next to Brittany, "We firstly want to know about whether or not you and the Hobbit did the nasty more than once on your week away."

Kurt blushed tellingly, giving Santana all the answer she needed. She grinned wickedly, clapping his back in congratulations. "Wanky."

"Kurt? Did you make dolphin babies? Because dolphin sex makes dolphin babies. Right?"

Kurt fought another blush and smiled at Brittany. He really did love the girl. She was so sweet and innocent, yet inadvertently naughty and straight to the point at the same time. "Yes, Britt we kissed and also," Kurt cleared his throat, glaring at Santana who chuckled at him, "…did other things. But no, we did not have dolphin babies."

Brittany's smile faded just a tad, but then brightened up as another thought entered her head. "Dolphins can't get pregnant then, but unicorns can. I can have a dolphin baby for you!"

Kurt nearly choked. "Britt, as much as I appreciate that, I don't think either Blaine or I are ready for a baby."

Brittany frowned. "But, they'd be so pretty." She protested.

"Hey Britt, let's leave Lady Face to make his own decisions about babies for now, okay?" Santana consoled. "He'll come around to like the idea eventually and I'm sure you will be the first person he asks."

Brittany's grin returned. "Really, Kurtie?"

Kurt smiled at the blonde. "Really, Britt."

"Yay!" She threw herself across the bed and into Kurt's arms. Kurt nearly fell backward from the force, but thanks to his stints in the Cheerios and on the football team Kurt's ab muscles were strong enough to hold them. He laughed as he squeezed Brittany back. Eventually Santana managed to pry her off, the two of them leaning back into their previous position.

"Don't think for a second that this lets you off the hook, Streisand. I want the dirty details and I will get them eventually," Santana threatened. Kurt blushed, but nodded regardless. He knew how devious she could be when she really wanted something.

"Now then, it's my turn." Mercedes declared. "How's my top white boy?"

Kurt grinned at his oldest friend. "I'm great, Merce. I still can't believe he actually proposed but every time I remember what he said and the people on top of the tower… I can't help but smile and sigh like a lovesick teenager."

"You _are_ a lovesick teenager," Quinn pointed out. She had taken to painting her nails a demure red while the others conversed. Kurt glared at her, but she only shrugged in response and went back to painting her nails.

"Have you decided on anything for your wedding yet?" Rachel inquired. Mercedes and Kurt groaned simultaneously. The others looked at them, bemused.

"No, Rachel," Kurt replied, ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the girls. "Blaine and I just landed earlier today. When would we have had time to discuss anything?"

"On the plane, in the car while you were driving here, the morning before you left," Rachel listed, counting off each occasion on her fingers.

"Easier said than done." Kurt began listing the obstacles to Rachel's suggestions, mockingly listing them off on his fingers as he went. "Blaine was sleeping since he doesn't enjoy flying that much; Blaine was driving and he doesn't drive well when distracted; and I was left packing all of Blaine's belongings that morning because he was too much of a procrastinator to do so himself."

Rachel huffed. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Rachel pouted nonetheless, so Kurt tried to soothe her in another way. An annoyed Rachel was _not _a fun Rachel, after all. "If it makes you feel any better, I've already decided that you'll be the one who helps me decide on the menu."

Rachel's expression transformed from offended to excited in less than a minute. "I know just the thing!"

"Save it for the tastings," Quinn interrupted before she could go on into another rant.

"What do I get to help with, Kurt?" Tina asked eagerly.

"You're helping with decorations." Tina smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"What about me?" Brittany inquired, jumping from her seat next to Santana and into Kurt's lap.

"You and Satan are in charge of escorting people to their seats along with Puck and Mike." Brittany squealed, hugging Kurt tightly before she skipped back to Santana. Santana linked her pinky back with Brittany's and sent Kurt an approving smirk. He had figured she'd enjoy being an usher; she'd probably love to kick out any troublemakers. "And 'Cedes, I want you and Carole to help me decide on locations."

"Sounds awesome to me," Mercedes replied.

"What do I get to do?" Quinn questioned as she blew on her nails to get them to dry faster.

"You're going to help Finn with writing his toast. We both know he'd be terrible at that." Quinn nodded understandingly, but Rachel looked upset. She was glaring at Quinn when her attention was elsewhere. Kurt sighed. Rachel still hadn't gotten over Finn and Quinn's on-and-off relationship.

"You'll be too busy helping me with everything Rach, considering you and Merce are going to be my maids of honor," Kurt declared casually.

As if on cue, Rachel and Mercedes squealed loudly at the same time. Kurt found himself in the middle of a three-way hug, and soon the rest of the girls joined in, making it into a group hug. Kurt smiled, hugging those nearest to him. These were his girls and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next up: a night at the Hudmel home with Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine. I have a feeling it's going to be a long chapter. :D**_

_**P.S. I know I favored the boys' conversation more, but I figure the guys would make a bigger deal out of threatening Blaine than the girls would with Kurt, so. **_

_**I currently have the Someone Like You/Rumor Has It mash-up on repeat. Listened to it 7 times atm. Can't wait for tonight! :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I would just like to say that the ordering pizza part of this chapter was not planned. I just wanted pizza at the time. Moral: never write a story when you're hungry, or said craving will appear in the story. xD**_

_**Sorry for the wait! Hopefully it wasn't too long… Thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Every e-mail brightens my day.**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own Nick Lachey. Although I would not be against acquiring either entity, that is highly unlikely to happen.**

* * *

><p>Time flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time for everyone to head home. Quinn was going over to Brittany's place along with Santana for a Holy Trinity Sleepover. Mike and Tina were staying at Tina's house since her parents were out of town for the week. Puck was staying over to hang out with Finn. Mercedes and Rachel were both going back to their respective homes. Burt and Carole had begged Kurt and Blaine to stay for the night, so the couple willingly agreed.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were going to sleep in Kurt's bedroom down in the basement. The two made their way downstairs and Kurt surveyed the room. It was just as he had left it before going off to New York with Blaine – immaculate. Kurt excused himself to go use the bathroom which was conveniently attached to his bedroom; Burt had given in to this request, knowing how long Kurt could take with his routine.

Blaine looked around while Kurt was doing whatever he was doing in the bathroom, most likely fixing his hair or something like that. The walls of Kurt's room were a solid gray and the floor consisted of mismatched throw rugs laid next to each other to hide any piece of the offending concrete floor trying to slip through. The rugs were made up of an alternating pattern of reds, grays, and blacks. As Blaine glanced at the carpets, he remembered something Kurt had told him once, "_I look best in reds, grays, and blacks because they accentuate my skin tone, Blaine. How can you not know that?_" He smiled at the memory before turning his gaze to Kurt's bed. The linens were the same gray as the walls; the quilt was black; and the pillows were red. He had only been to Kurt's bedroom once before, and at that time he wasn't really interested in what the sheets looked like…

"Blaine?" Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts before they got any worse.

He turned to face Kurt who stood in the doorway of the bathroom."Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kurt walked to Blaine, bringing his hand to Blaine's cheek. "You were staring pretty intently at my bed."

Blaine flushed, thinking Kurt had caught him in his thoughts about the last time the two had been in a bed. "Just spaced out a bit… nothing to worry about." _Uncreepy thoughts, Anderson. Think dapper thought. Only think dapper thoughts._

Kurt noticed Blaine's cheeks flush, but decided not to bring it up. "Alright." Kurt flopped onto his bed, causing Blaine to notice that Kurt was already in his pajamas: black silk lounge pants and a white tee-shirt that hugged his toned muscles in all the right ways. "What do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

Kurt's attire was definitely not helping with where Blaine's thoughts had been just moments before. Blaine looked away from Kurt to hide the telltale blush that he could feel creeping up his neck. "Yeah, a movie sounds great. I'm just going to go use the restroom real quick." Without waiting for a response, Blaine strode to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Kurt was a little surprised by Blaine's behavior but shrugged it off as jet-lag. He walked over to his collection of DVDs and decided to watch something on his laptop instead. He grabbed it from off the top of his luggage and lay back down on the bed. Now to decide what to watch.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's? Not really. Devil Wears Prada? Maybe later. Titanic? Too sad. Maybe a Disney movie? Yeah, that sounds good. But which one? Lion King? No. Mulan? Watched it yesterday. Toy Story? Not tonight. Oh, I know! We'll watch Beauty and the Beast._ Kurt smiled triumphantly, glad he had come to a decision pretty quickly. He opened up the website he watched movies on and typed in Beauty and the Beast. He clicked the link and waited for the video to buffer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror trying to calm down. It was much too early to be thinking about making love with Kurt again. They had done it copious times last night to celebrate the proposal. Besides, Kurt's brother and parents were in the house! Along with Puck, and this would make things even more embarrassing if they were to get caught in the heat of passion.<p>

Blaine still could not get over the fact that he had proposed only last night. It felt like it was days ago, months even. But that was how it was when he was with Kurt; time flew yet dragged slowly by at the same time. Kurt was the one for him; there was no doubt about it.

Blaine sighed in relief as he noted his pants were no longer tenting. He changed into a pair of sweats and his old Dalton tee-shirt. He ran his hands through his incredibly messy curls. _Not much I can do about that… good thing Kurt likes my hair better this way. _Blaine looked himself over one last time and then left the bathroom.

He opened the door to see Kurt lying on the bed, his laptop in his lap. For a second Blaine just stood there, admiring the person he had come to love immensely and fully. Kurt was beautiful; the most beautiful person Blaine had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He smiled as he saw Kurt's face light up. The man he had fallen in love with was his, from now until forever.

"Which movie did you pick?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt and threw himself down onto the bed.

"After much deliberation, I chose Beauty and the Beast," Kurt replied, scooting over so that he could lean his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him closer.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine snuggled down into Kurt's side as Kurt hit play on the video.

The couple laid back contently, watching the movie and intermittently adding in their own commentary.

When Gaston began talking about how he would get Belle, Kurt guffawed. Blaine was amused and wanted to know exactly what was going through Kurt's head.

"Why are you laughing, babe?"

Kurt paused the movie before responding. "Gaston is such an arrogant prick. I mean he thinks just because everyone else thinks he's special, that Belle will just fall at his feet too. Honestly, it kind of reminds me of Draco Malfoy."

Blaine immediately perked up. It was not very often that Kurt willingly discussed anything concerning Harry Potter. "How so?" _**(Random A/N: Yes, I made this story to where Blaine loves Harry Potter as much as the rest of us Potterheads. :D)**_

"Well, wasn't he the same way? He was an asshole to everyone but people still sucked up to him because of his social status. And Belle is sort of like Hermione Granger. She's the one girl who stood up to him when no one else would."

Blaine nodded. "See? I told you Harry Potter wasn't stupid."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips. "And I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner."

Blaine smiled into the kiss, returning it and then pulling away slightly. "Still just want to watch a movie?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt giggled. "Yes, Blaine. No sex. I want to watch this movie. I haven't watched it for a while."

Blaine pouted, but nodded nonetheless. "Whatever you wish."

They resettled into their previous cuddling position and Kurt un-paused the movie.

The movie had just reached the part where Gaston led the town mob into the Beast's castle when there was a loud knock on Kurt's door. Before either Kurt or Blaine responded, the door sprung open and Finn and Puck walked in.

"Ha, told you they were only cuddling! That's five bucks, Puck." Finn held out his hand expectantly.

Puck sighed, reached into his pocket, and laid five dollars into Finn's open hand. He then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "The one time I actually want them to be making out…"

Kurt paused the movie again, giving Finn his best bitch glare. "What do you two want? You've interrupted my Blaine time."

Finn shrunk back from the look, knowing exactly what it meant. Puck, on the other hand, either didn't know or didn't care about the glare Kurt was sending them. "You're just laying there watching a movie and cuddling; it's nothing important." Kurt growled but Puck seemed oblivious. "We're hungry, Kurt. Your dad and Carole went to bed already, even though it's only 10 o'clock… but I guess that's when older people go to sleep."

Kurt sighed impatiently. "Can't you two manage to put something into the microwave?"

Finn shook his head. "You know I'm not allowed in the kitchen after that one incident."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Kurt conceded. "But what about Puckerman? He can't possibly be as useless as you, Finn."

"Hey! I'm not useless!" Finn argued.

"I looked. There's nothing frozen that I can cook in a microwave." Puck looked into Kurt's eyes pleadingly. "Come on, Kurt. We're hungry! You know how Finn and I get when we're hungry."

Blaine looked on amusedly as Kurt looked between the two hungry teens standing before him. Kurt really was in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin it with a worthless quarrel, so, reluctantly, he rose from his spot next to Blaine on his bed. "Fine, go play your stupid video games and I'll call you when the food is ready."

Finn ran over and engulfed his step-brother in a bear hug. "Thanks, Kurt! Your food is so awesome."

Kurt chuckled despite himself and patted Finn on the back. "You can let go now," he rasped.

"Oh." Finn dropped Kurt to his feet, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Puck's approach was much gentler than Finn's had been. "Hey, thanks for the food Kurt." He gave Kurt a quick one-armed hug, which Kurt returned. He then pulled Finn out into the hallway shouting, "We'll be in the room," over his shoulder as they left.

Kurt turned around to find Blaine still laying in the bed and smiling up at Kurt. Kurt made his way to Blaine's side. "Those two will be the death of me." He flopped onto the bed, and Blaine pulled him into a loose embrace.

"I bet they will be," Blaine agreed. "Are you really going to go down and make some food?"

"Why?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "Are you hungry too?"

"Perhaps."

Kurt groaned and sat up again. "Do none of the men in my life know how to cook?" he asked rhetorically.

"It sure seems that way," Blaine replied, although he knew Kurt was only letting out his frustrations and not really wanting an answer. "I hear David's decent at baking though."

"Do you think he could make our wedding cake?" Kurt thought the idea over for a second before shaking his head. "Nevermind. I don't think I could trust him with something so important."

Blaine smiled as Kurt continued to mumble on about their wedding preparations. He was just so cute when he mumbled like that, Blaine couldn't help himself; he rose from his prone position on the bed and grabbed Kurt's waist from behind. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed contently, arching his back to give Blaine better access to the expanse of creamy skin. Blaine chuckled and moved away.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry. And I'm sure Finn and Puck would kill me if I kept you from making their food."

Kurt groaned again, frustrated in more ways than one. "Fine, but I am only doing it because I love you."

Blaine smiled cheekily and said, "I know you love me. And I love you too."

Kurt shook his head fondly in Blaine's direction. "Is this what the rest of our life is going to be like? Just the same as the last year of our relationship has been?"

"Hopefully yes, for the most part at least," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt out of the room and up the stairs toward the kitchen. "Except eventually you'll have to add our children into the mix." Kurt pulled himself to a halt; Blaine merely released Kurt's hand and causally raided through the refrigerator, trying to find something delicious for Kurt to make.

_Children? _Kurt thought anxiously. _We've never really talked about that before. How many children do I want? Well, at least one boy and one girl. I'd hate for them to be an only child. And I'm sure Blaine would agree with that. Oh wow. I can't believe he actually mentioned children!_

"Kurt? Kurt, are you there?" Blaine turned in his spot in front of the refrigerator, holding the door open with one hand. Kurt was staring at the stove, his brows furrowed as if he were deep in thought. "Earth to Kurt!"

Kurt broke from his reverie at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you alright?" Blaine closed the refrigerator door and walked to Kurt. He took Kurt's face in his hands, looking him over worriedly.

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt pulled from Blaine's embrace and walked over to the counter. It seemed Blaine wanted some sort of pasta dish; sitting on the counter was a large box of spaghetti noodles. Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow, "Is this what you expected me to make?"

Blaine looked at the counter where Kurt was now pointing. "No, I didn't even notice that there."

Kurt shook his head. "Must have been Noah or Finn then. FINN!"

"Yeah?" Finn called back from upstairs.

"Come down here for a second!"

"Alright!" Kurt and Blaine heard the distinct _click_ of the television being turned off and the two sets of thumping footsteps that belonged to Finn and Puck walking down the stairs. A few minutes later, the duo walked into the kitchen. "What's up bro?"

"Did either of you two place that box of pasta on the counter?" Kurt asked, suspiciously glancing between the two boys in front of him.

Finn shook his head in the negative. "Nope."

Kurt turned to Puck. "Noah?"

"Two things, Hummel. One, call me Puck. You know that's what I prefer. Two, I don't see how pasta constitutes a midnight snack. So, to answer your question, no I did not place that there."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Big word there, Noah. Been reading a good book lately?"

Puck took a step forward. "That is none of your business."

Kurt faux-gasped. "Did Noah just admit to reading a book?" He grabbed Blaine's arm and shook it dramatically. "Do you hear this Blaine? Noah actually reads!"

Blaine chuckled, quickly ceasing once he noted Puck's sour expression. "I think it's a good thing. Nothing more badass than a guy who appreciates a good book."

Puck puffed out his chest. "For once, Hobbit, you got something right."

Finn looked between the two, utterly bemused. "Wait, Puck reads?"

The three other boys face-palmed simultaneously. "Yes, Finn," Kurt sighed. "That was the point of this line of conversation."

Finn turned to Puck, still slightly confused. "When did you start reading? I thought you said reading was for nerds."

"It is," Puck agreed. "I'm just an exception."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." Finn made his way over to the counter and sat down on one of the four available bar stools. "So, Kurt, whatcha cooking?"

Kurt sighed. Some things would never change; and Finn's love of food was one of them. "I don't know yet, Finn. What do you guys want?"

"Can we just order some pizza?" Finn asked hopefully. The other two boys nodded in agreement. The three turned to Kurt.

"No, Finn. You know how horrible that stuff is for my skin. It's drenched in grease and fat. So, no."

"But Kurt!"

"No. All three of you can whine all you want, but I am not ordering pizza." The three boys continued to bombard Kurt with their pleading eyes. Kurt knew he'd break down eventually if he continued to look at them so he turned away and left the room. Blaine followed him out.

"Babe, can we _please_ get pizza? Just this one time, I promise."

"No, Blaine."

"I'll blot off all the grease for you once it gets here," Blaine bargained.

"There's no way you could get all of it," Kurt countered.

"I'll run out to the nearest grocery store and buy you a salad or something."

"I appreciate it, but no. I'm not going to eat a salad while I have to watch the three of you eat that disgusting pizza." Blaine gasped at Kurt's foul insult against pizza. Then a thought entered his mind, a thought he couldn't fathom to believe, but he had to know if it was true.

"Kurt, have you ever eaten delivery pizza?"

"No, and I don't ever plan on it."

Blaine gaped at Kurt. "But-but-but how can you have _never_ had pizza? Tha-that-that's blasphemous, Kurt!"

"Calm down, Blaine. It's not that big of a deal."

"Puck! Finn! Guys, come in here!" Kurt sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms as he waited for the imminent breakdown from the boys.

Puck and Finn ran into the room, looking left and right for any signs of trouble. Seeing nothing but a bitchy Kurt and a gaping Blaine, they were confused about why they had been called so urgently.

"What's going on?" Finn looked to Blaine and asked, "Is Kurt alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. But we have a problem."

Puck and Finn shared a concerned glance. "What's the problem?"

"Kurt has never had delivery pizza before," Blaine stated grimly.

Finn rolled his eyes; he already knew this piece of information about Kurt. Puck, on the other hand, gasped as dramatically as Blaine had when he first heard the news.

"Dude, you _have _to fix that ASAP."

"I know, right?"

"Guys," Finn interjected, "No offense, but I already tried. Kurt won't eat it."

"Yeah," Puck granted, "but you didn't have Blaine."

"So? What does Blaine have to do with anything?" Finn asked.

"Dude, think for a second. What can Blaine give to Kurt that you can't?"

Finn placed his index finger on his chin, running various ideas through his mind. After several seconds, he came up blank. Puck, noticing the blank look on Finn's face, sighed impatiently.

"Dude, Blaine and Kurt are engaged. What do couples do with each other?"

Finn's face remained distant for a few seconds more, but then realization dawned on him. _Wait, Puck means…_ he thought. _Gross._ "Puck, dude! Gross! I don't wanna think about my little bro doing _that!_"

"If it works to our advantage, I'm all for it." Puck turned from Finn's disgusted expression to Blaine's flushed one. "Alright, Hobbit. Get busy. I want me some pizza. Now."

"Noah!"

"Puck!"

"Aw, come on. You both want to anyway. So why not make it worth it for all of us?"

"I will not be bartering my boyfriend for pizza, regardless of how good it sounds right about now," Blaine stated firmly.

"Aw, come on Hobbit!"

"Fine! If it means that much to all of you, we'll order the damn pizza!" Kurt stormed off into the living room, presumably to order pizza. Puck whooped, Blaine groaned, and Finn attempted to rid his brain of the mental images that had popped up once Puck mentioned what Blaine and Kurt did in their spare time together.

"Get pepperoni!"

* * *

><p>The boys had decided to watch TV in the living room while they waited so that they could be close to the door. Blaine, Puck and Finn waited anxiously while Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms. Thirty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" Puck shouted excitedly from his spot on the couch. He grabbed the money the four had left on the table and sprinted to the front door.

"Hello," the pizza delivery man said.

Puck, in his excited mood, was not in the mood for small talk. He wanted some pizza, and he wanted it _now_."Yeah sure. You got the pizza, right?"

"Yes, sir. One large pepperoni pizza, one large sausage pizza, and one small veggie pizza." The man handed Puck the three pizza boxes. Puck shuffled them around in his arms and paid the man.

"Just keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. That's very gracious of you."

"No problem. Thank you." With that, Puck walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

He weaved through the various pieces of furniture in the living room and safely placed the three pizzas on the counter. Kurt had refused to allow them to eat in the living room, saying they were bound to stain something. So now the four boys sat at the kitchen counter, plates and napkins sitting before them.

"Alrighty then," Finn stood and began to pass out slices of pizza. "Three pepperoni for Puck, three slices of sausage for me, two pepperoni and one sausage for Blaine, and one veggie for Kurt."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt held out his plate to Blaine, who grabbed a napkin and carefully patted Kurt's slice of pizza until Kurt was satisfied that all the grease was gone. Kurt smiled at his fiancé (he would never get used to that) and took a tentative bite. The three boys waited in trepidation, fearing the worst.

Kurt chewed slowly, considering each taste as he decided his verdict. The cheese actually went well with the bits of green bell pepper, olives, and mushrooms. He made sure to swallow before opening his mouth (can't be a bad example for Finn) and said, "Not too bad."

The three boys sighed in relief. Blaine looked around, noticing that Finn and Puck had been just as nervous as he was himself. "Is it always that tense when Kurt tries a new food?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, good luck with him. You have to deal with it for the rest of your life."

Kurt glowered at Finn. "Oh, like Rachel won a prize with you," he stated sardonically.

"Boys, boys, boys." Blaine, ever the sensible one, stepped in before the argument could gain any heat. "Let's everyone just eat their pizza. Kurt, when we're done we'll go back up and finish our movie. Okay?"

Kurt glared at Finn for another moment before turning to Blaine and saying, "Okay."

"Great." Blaine smiled and set to devouring the rest of his pizza. Any alone time with Kurt was well worth the stomachache he was sure to have later.

Kurt scrunched his nose as he watched his boyfriend, brother, and friend demolish their pizza like their lives depended on it. Kurt simply took dainty bites, feeling tact was much more important than the food itself. It's not like the pizza was going to leave if they didn't eat it fast enough.

In a matter of minutes both large pizzas were gone and Kurt was nearly halfway through with his own. Kurt marveled at the boys' appetite. Obviously Finn was a big eater, but Kurt hadn't really expected the same of Blaine. Another trait he'd have to adjust to. But for all of the benefits that Blaine brought into his life, Kurt didn't mind any of the "character flaws" Blaine may have.

Because, let's be honest. Who was Kurt to talk about someone's flaws? No matter what Blaine often said, Kurt felt he was far from perfect. He could never decide on clothes; he read fashion magazines way more than he should; he was a shopaholic; he bit his nails; he had a short temper; and those were only the flaws he would admit to.

_**(Random A/N: I know that this little tidbit has nothing really to do with this part of the story, but it's there now so it shall stay. That is all.)**_

Finn wiped his mouth on his sleeve, Puck following suit. Blaine, having learned how fatal that mistake could be in Kurt's presence, instead deigned to take a napkin for himself and also handing one to Kurt. Kurt took the napkin from Blaine's hand, their fingers brushing in the process. Both boys felt a chill go down their spine at the contact and smiled. Even after being together for as long as they had been, they still felt thrills from the smallest bit of contact. Both hoped that would never change.

Kurt wiped his mouth daintily, scowling as Finn and Puck attempted to leave their dirty dishes on the countertop.

"Excuse me." Both boys turned to Kurt, guilt written all over their faces. "You two have forgotten to take your dishes to the sink."

Finn nodded sheepishly, walking back to the counter to grab both his and Puck's plates. He made a show of putting both plates delicately into the sink and rinsing them off so Kurt wouldn't have to scrub as hard when he finally got around to doing the dishes. Kurt nodded his approval.

"Me and Puck are gonna go up now," Finn stated. "Don't do anything nasty outside of your room, Kurt."

"Finn, two things. One, you are not my father and you cannot tell me what to do. Two, Blaine and I wouldn't do anything like that with anyone else in the house so you have nothing to worry about." Blaine chuckled at Finn's face flushed from embarrassment, mostly likely imagining the things his "little brother" got up to when Kurt was alone with his fiancé. "Now, go on upstairs and play your mind-numbing video games you two love so much."

Finn left without a word. Puck gave Kurt a quick thumbs up and then followed Finn upstairs.

Kurt sighed once the two were out of sight. "Sometimes I wish Finn wasn't so intent on performing his "big brother" role." He snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"He's just trying to show he cares; he's just a tad overenthusiastic, that's all."

"But you don't have to live with him."

"That's true," Blaine conceded.

Kurt stood, holding his hand out to Blaine. "Shall we go to my room now?"

Blaine nodded, happily taking Kurt's hand and pulling himself out of his seat. "Sounds good to me."

The two boys walked down to Kurt's room, hands intertwined. Kurt led the way down the stairs, Blaine happily following behind. This was one of those times that Blaine was extremely thankful for Kurt's athletic past.

Once they entered the room, Kurt released his grip on Blaine's hand to go and grab his laptop. Blaine grinned, stretching himself out comfortably on Kurt's bed. Kurt soon joined him, laptop placed on the bed between them. Kurt opened Beauty and the Beast, pausing when he realized he had no idea where they had left off.

"Do you remember which part of the movie we were on?" Kurt queried.

Blaine put a finger to his chin, trying to remember where the movie had left off. "I think it was the part where Gaston was leading the mob into the castle."

Kurt nodded, setting the movie to the right place. He snuggled into Blaine's side, and then pressed play.

They watched the rest of the movie, crying and laughing at the appropriate moments. Before either boy knew it, the movie was over.

"That was quick," Kurt commented. He shut the laptop and placed it on his bedside table before returning to Blaine's side.

"It was," Blaine agreed.

The two laid in Kurt's bed, enjoying each other's company in silence. They rarely had time like this, time just to themselves, so they cherished it whenever such a situation arose. However, Blaine's natural elevated energy level didn't also them to stay immobile for long.

"Kurt?" Blaine lifted himself up onto his elbow so that he could see Kurt's reaction to the question he was about to ask.

"Yeah?" Kurt saw Blaine's brow furrow, which was a telltale sign that he was worried about Kurt's reaction to whatever he was about to ask. Kurt found it to be adorable, although Blaine said he hated the way it made his forehead wrinkle.

"Will you sing a song with me?"

Kurt mentally sighed in relief. That was what Blaine was so worried about? "Of course," Kurt replied breezily. "Which song?"

"Hold on a second." Blaine rose from his spot on the bed. He wrestled his suitcase open and pulled his iPod out of the front pocket. He walked to Kurt's nightstand where his iDock sat. He looked to Kurt for permission, which Kurt eagerly granted. Blaine connected his iPod to the speakers and scrolled through the collection of music busily. After a few minutes, he crowed successfully. He looked at Kurt, who nodded. Blaine nodded in return, and then turned back around to begin the song.

Kurt laughed as the melody began, instantly recognizing the song. Blaine turned to face him, a sappy grin stretching his lips. The voice Kurt had grown to love soon filled the room.

_You're there by my side in every way._

_I know that you will not forsake me._

_I give you my life, would not think twice._

_Your love is all I need,_

_Believe me._

Blaine motioned for Kurt to take the next verse, so he did.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should,_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good._

_So open your heart and let me in._

Blaine joined him on the chorus, their voices blending together perfectly.

_And I will love you,_

_Until forever._

_Until death do us part we'll be together._

_So take my hand and hold on tight,_

_And we'll get there._

_And this I swear._

Kurt backed off, allowing Blaine to take the next verse. Blaine took Kurt's hand, looking him straight in the eye with an intense, loving gaze.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me._

_Wherever I go,_

_The one thing that's true_

_Is anything I do, I do for you._

Blaine pointed to himself and then to Kurt, gesturing that they take the next verse in turns. Kurt nodded.

_I may not say it half as much as I should,_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good._

_So open your heart and let me in._

Kurt smiled, laughing as Blaine stepped forward and spun Kurt in an awkward dance. Their voice united once again for the chorus.

_And I will love you_

_Until forever._

_Until death do us part we'll be together._

_So take my hand and hold on tight._

_And we'll get there._

_And this I swear._

Kurt smiled as the song ended, slightly out of breath due to Blaine's wild dancing antics. Blaine grinned, enjoying Kurt's flustered look. They stood, looking at each other. The words of the song and their meaning escaped neither Kurt nor Blaine. There was no need for either boy to speak; the look in each one's eyes said it all. Blaine was promising to take care of Kurt, to protect him no matter what may happen in their future together. And Kurt was promising to be there, to always love Blaine no matter how often they fought. Because, honestly, with Kurt's temper and Blaine's obliviousness that would most likely be often. But none of that mattered, because in the end they both knew that they would get to wherever they wanted to go. And they would get there together.

"Wow, it's already midnight," Blaine observed.

Kurt stretched, careful to not accidentally hit Blaine. He yawned, looking over at the clock. Blaine wasn't lying; the clock now read 12:01. Kurt sighed. "Guess we should get to sleep then. I do need my beauty sleep, after all."

Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands. Kurt had never seen him look so sincere. "You're amazing, just the way you are."

Kurt chuckled. "Did I miss seeing the nachos? Because that right there was a lot of _cheesiness._"

"Ha ha," Blaine replied dryly. "Very punny, babe. Very punny."

Kurt dipped in for a quick kiss, temporarily knocking Blaine off his guard. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"As you wish." Both boys turned around, dressing down to their boxer briefs and undershirts. They then both climbed under the covers, snuggling down into the pillows and blanket. Kurt lay on his side, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine slid a leg between both of Kurt's, ensuring they were comfortably tangled together.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered tiredly.

"Goodnight, my angel," Blaine responded. "I love you."

Kurt sighed contently, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. "I love you, too."

An instant later, Blaine could feel Kurt's chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Kurt had always had a knack for falling asleep quickly while Blaine was more the type to let Kurt's even breathing lull him to sleep. He took one last loving look at his fiancée, and soon found himself following Kurt into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, this chapter ended up being just over 5,000 words. Not extremely long, but longer than my usual chapters. Couldn't resist adding some Klaine fluff at the end. I've been in a down sort of mood lately, so I gave myself a bit of a treat. :D I also made Puck a secret bibliophile (book lover). It only adds to his badass-ness though, so no worries.**_

_**I honestly have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter, so it'll be a surprise to me too.**_

_**Hopefully you all enjoyed it too, somewhat at least. Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the favorites/alerts. They're much appreciated. :D**_

_**I apologize for the huge wait between chapters. I won't bore you with a list of excuses, but I will say I feel incredibly guilty.**_

_**Another long chapter coming up. This chapter ended up being about breakfast with the fam, a bit of a fluffy Klaine date, and some worrying about the wedding. Let's just say some people (mainly me) are getting impatient about the long wait. (Added later on: I'm really not liking the way their lunch is going…but oh well.)**_

_**Also, I'll be introducing some new characters this chapter that may or may not appear later on. And they are… *drum roll*… Blaine's grandparents! :D Along with a role model of Blaine's from his childhood.**_

_**P.S. don't forget to review! :D I accept praise, constructive criticism, and (this time around) death threats and yelling for being so long in updating.**_

_**Question: Is the T rating good enough for this story? Because sometimes I write smut and not even notice until I go back to proofread... but yeah, let me know.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, I do not. I in no way own any of the songs mentioned, although I do have the original and the Warblers' versions on my iPod. Thanks go out to Ryan Murphy for creating all of the wonderfulness that is Glee.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through the light gray curtains, alerting Kurt to the dawning of a new day. He squinted open his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave the warmth of Blaine's arms. He looked over at his digital alarm clock. 10:30 AM. Kurt groaned. Even though he had nothing planned for the day, Kurt hated waking up any later than 9 AM on any given day. Unless there was a pressing circumstance, like illness or a rough night, etc. He blamed his nonworking biological clock on Blaine. Blaine always had an effect on Kurt, sometimes to the point of annoyance. Like how Blaine had tricked him into ordering pizza last night. The veggie pizza wasn't that bad, but Kurt would never admit such a thing aloud.<p>

Kurt looked up to see Blaine was still sleeping, his breathing deep and steady. Blaine had always looked gorgeous when he slept. Any worry became nonexistent and just seeing him so serene made Kurt feel as if nothing negative would ever happen to them. He caressed Blaine's cheek affectionately, taking care to not wake him. His efforts were for naught however, as Blaine's eyes slowly flickered open.

Blaine smiled as his sights set onto Kurt. Although the vision was a bit blurry due to sleep, Kurt still looked as beautiful as ever. First-thing-in-the-morning Kurt was Blaine's favorite. There was no perfectly coiffed hair, no perfectly mastered poker face; there was just Kurt, disheveled and drowsy and adorable Kurt. Blaine swallowed audibly, trying to keep his morning "problem" under control.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine whispered. His voice was still a bit raspy from sleep, but Kurt smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered in reply.

"I'm surprised you're not up and making breakfast already," Blaine teased after noticing the time.

Kurt groaned. "I would have been if _someone_ wasn't so warm and cuddly." Kurt attempted to glare at his fiancé, but it was always hard to stay mad at Blaine for long. The glare soon softened into mild annoyance which completely disappeared within a matter of seconds.

Blaine grinned cockily. "Yeah? Well, you wouldn't want it any other way."

"True." Kurt sighed. "I don't want to get up."

"Then don't." Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt's waist. "I can think of other ways we can pass the time…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt giggled.

"As tempting as that sounds… my dad will be calling us for breakfast soon. I'd much rather not be caught in a compromising situation if I can help it."

Blaine leaned forward, connecting his lips with Kurt's. Kurt sighed contently, returning the kiss sweetly.

Just when the couple was about to deepen their kiss, Finn barged into the room unannounced.

"Hey Kurt, breakfast is - Dudes!" Blaine sprung away, feeling embarrassed. Kurt merely rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, exasperated with Finn's lack of tact.

"Finn, how many times have I talked to you about knocking?"

"Too many times to count. But that's not the point!"

"Do you know what I want, Finn?"

"What?" Finn asked, curiosity evident on his features.

"I want you to leave my room," Kurt ordered sternly, his voice remaining oddly calm. Finn was immediately on edge; Kurt speaking calmly usually meant he was feeling the exact opposite of calm. "Tell my dad that Blaine and I will be down in a minute."

Finn nodded, backing out of the room quickly so that he could escape Kurt's wrath.

"And Finn?"

Finn turned anxiously. "Yeah?"

"The next time you plan on coming into my room, make sure you KNOCK FIRST."

Finn nodded wholeheartedly. "I promise I will, Kurt." And with that he scurried out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Once Finn's footsteps disappeared up the stairs, Blaine let out a burst of laughter.

"That boy will never learn," Kurt scoffed.

"I hope not," Blaine said through subsiding chuckles. "He can be quite amusing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, until he tells my dad what he sees and you find yourself at the wrong end of my father's shotgun." Kurt giggled at Blaine's stunned expression. "Relax. I'm sure my dad likes you too much by now to actually shoot you." Color slowly returned to Blaine's face and he released a relieved sigh.

"Kurt, don't ever do that again. I thought you were serious."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm sorry." He leaned over and quickly kissed Blaine's nose. "Am I forgiven?"

Blaine smiled despite himself. "Of course."

"Kurt! Breakfast is getting cold!" Kurt sighed as his father's voice echoed inside the room. He loved his father to death and was glad to spend the morning with his family, but he also missed being able to wake up in the morning with it being just him and Blaine. The week in New York had spoiled him and he had gotten used to such a routine.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get up there then," Blaine remarked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied reluctantly. Both Kurt and Blaine rose from their comfortable positions and quickly threw on their pajama shirts and pants. There was no way they were going upstairs in just boxer briefs. (Another thing Kurt missed from his and Blaine's routine in New York – they didn't have to worry about being presentable in the morning when it was just the two of them alone.) After both had brushed their teeth, they shared one final kiss before making their way upstairs to join the family for a late breakfast.

* * *

><p>Blaine noticed Burt smile as his son and soon to be son-in-law entered the dining room and sat down in the two available seats. Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair before he sat down himself. Kurt smiled in thanks before looking at the feast spread out before him.<p>

Blaine observed Puck and Finn stuffing their faces across the table. It wouldn't have surprised him if they were already on their third or fourth helpings by now. But Carole always had more than enough food prepared, knowing her son's appetite. On the table sat dishes of scrambled eggs, waffles, toast, bacon, fresh fruit, and hard boiled eggs. A pitcher of orange juice sat on one end of the buffet while a pitcher of ice water rested on the other. After giving it some thought, he decided to go with bacon, scrambled eggs, and a couple waffles. He smiled as he watched Kurt serve himself two hard boiled eggs, two pieces of toast, and a variety of fruit. Apparently only Carole, Burt, and Kurt even touched the fruit, although Blaine was sure Burt only ate some for Kurt's benefit.

"So, how was New York?" Burt asked conversationally.

"It was amazing!" Kurt squealed, then lowering his voice after seeing his father's amused look. "I loved it and I can't wait to get back."

"We'll miss you, honey," Carole said sadly. "All of our boys, so far away."

"Aw, c'mon Mom," Finn said around his mouthful of eggs. He quickly swallowed, momentarily remembering his manners as Kurt glared at him disapprovingly. "You'll talk to us all of the time, and we're going to visit over holidays and stuff."

"Yeah, Mrs. H," Puck added. As he and Finn were so close, Puck was basically a son too. "I couldn't imagine not ever seeing you guys again."

Carole wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. Her boys were all grown up. It felt like just yesterday Finn had started school at McKinley. She had begun his high school career as a mother of one, and now she was officially a mother of two. Three, if one were to count Noah Puckerman. She smiled adoringly at Kurt and Finn, and they returned the gaze.

If Blaine was being honest, he was jealous. His father had never looked at him the way Kurt's father did. His mother had rarely shown affection as openly as Carole. Blaine's parents didn't believe in showing Blaine he was loved through comforting hugs or soothing words; if they felt as if Blaine was sad about something they merely bought him something else to add to his collection of worthless (in his eyes) materials. Clothes, electronics, CDs, and even money were among the objects he had been given over his lifetime. It wasn't that Blaine didn't appreciate the gifts; he just wished they weren't bribes to buy his affection or guilt money to make them feel better about how little they were involved in his personal life. And sitting here, seeing the happy Hummel-Hudson family, just reminded him of all the things he'd never had.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up to see Burt staring at him intently. "Is everything alright, son?" Blaine kept his gaze focused on Burt, but he could still feel the worried looks from the other occupants of the table.

What was he thinking? Sure, he may not have had the most loving parents or the most affectionate childhood. But he had those things now. He had Kurt who loved and adored him for exactly who he was. He had Burt and Carole who stood behind him and accepted him into their family like he was one of their own. He had the friendship of the Warblers and the New Directions. Instead of drudging up the past and living in the sad times, he should be living in the moment and enjoying every second with Kurt and everyone else who he loved and cared about.

"Nothing, just thinking," Blaine replied with a smile. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand beneath the table and Blaine returned the gesture reassuringly.

"Alright." Burt seemed to be reluctant to let it go so easily, but acquiesced and changed the subject. "So, how's it feel to be heading off to college in another state?" The question was directed to everyone, so each boy took a turn to answer.

"Exciting," Finn piped. Thankfully he had swallowed before answering, so no food spewed from his mouth. Carole and Kurt visibly relaxed, relieved.

"It's gonna be totally awesome," Puck remarked.

"I'm sure it'll be a bumpy road being on our own for the first time, but it's definitely worth it," Blaine replied with a loving glance toward Kurt. Carole "aww"ed and Kurt blushed.

"I know I'm going to love it," Kurt stated certainly.

"Glad to hear it," Burt replied.

The family finished eating breakfast, chatting between themselves about various topics. Once everyone had finished, Kurt and Carole took the dishes into the sink. Finn and Puck dashed into the living room to watch some television, Burt following behind at a much more leisurely pace. Blaine remained standing behind his seat, unsure whether to go with Kurt into the kitchen or to watch TV with the others.

Burt turned from the doorway. "Coming, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced between the kitchen and Burt. He could hear faint laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled as Kurt's distinctive tinkling giggles reached his ears. He'd let Kurt have some girl time with his step-mother. He nodded to Burt and followed the man who had become a second father into the living room.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, after helping Carole finish the dishes and gossiping with her, Kurt walked into the living room to see the three most important men in his life sharing the couch and intently watching a prerecorded college football game. Puck sat on the recliner to Finn's left, looking torn between boredom and interest.<p>

Kurt stepped further into the room, looking to see which teams were playing. The Ohio State Buckeyes were playing against the University of Michigan Wolverines. _**(quick A/N: I know nothing about football other than what a quarterback does so please excuse how horribly wrong this is going to be.) **_The score was close; Michigan had 14 points and Ohio was holding strong with 21 points. The timer was ticking down with only two minutes left in the fourth quarter. Unless the Wolverines somehow found a way to score, the Buckeyes were sure to win.

Kurt nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Finn's face. If this were any other situation, he probably would have. But Finn and Burt both found football to be a serious matter, so Kurt held in the guffaws that wished so desperately to escape his throat. Instead he quietly walked to where Blaine sat and placed a hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kurt smiled and shook his head, signaling that he had nothing he wanted to say at the moment. Blaine nodded and returned his gaze to the television.

The group watched as the Wolverines took possession of the ball. The ball was hiked and the quarterback moved into position. Kurt didn't know the exact play, but had an idea of its purpose due to his short time as a kicker for the McKinley team. The ball would be passed to the wide receiver and he would make a run for it, hopefully getting the touchdown in time.

Kurt watched with bated breath as the quarterback tossed the ball in the receiving player's direction. The ball left the man's hands spinning, spiraling perfectly through the air. Then it was falling and the other player was running. Kurt felt himself lean forward in anticipation along with the other men in the room. It was so close… so close… and… the room was filled with deafening silence as every spectator (the actual audience on TV as well) watched the ball fall, as if in slow motion, into the embrace of the receiver. Thirty seconds left on the clock. But then, almost as soon as the ball touched the player's fingers, it was rolling out of his grasp. He made a final grab for the ball, but it was too late. FUMBLE. The clock ran out, signaling the end of the game. The Buckeyes were victorious. And then the room was filled with cheers and groans as each respective fan cheered in triumph or groaned in defeat.

Kurt recoiled as Finn and Burt rose from their seats, cheering loudly and sharing a high five. Blaine and Puck remained in their chairs, grumbling and correspondingly pulling two five dollars bills each out of their pockets. Kurt looked on amusedly as the money changed hands. He shook his head fondly at his fiancé; Blaine was almost always losing bets and Kurt had come to expect such an occurrence whenever there was a football game or an award show to be watched.

"Are you all finished?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

Burt, Finn, and Puck turned to look at Kurt in surprise, having not heard his quiet entrance earlier. Finn quickly shoved his winnings into his pockets, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Kurt's dad took a less obvious approach by form of distraction.

"Yep. Just finished watching the game. It was a close one. Wasn't it, Puck?"

Puck nodded, slowly inching his way toward the stairs. "Yup. Sure was. Thought the Wolverines would've had it there, but things happen." Kurt mentally chuckled. He knew if Burt wasn't in the room Puck would've said "shit happens", rather than "things happen." After so much time around the house, Puck had taken to censoring himself in the presence of Burt and Carole.

"That's too bad," Kurt replied. "I'm sure Blaine could have bought something nice with an extra twenty dollars," he commented casually. "But I suppose losing might teach him a lesson this time around."

Finn and Puck looked extremely guilty at Kurt's off-handed comments and quickly excused themselves. After receiving a nod from Burt, the duo turned tail and ran up to Finn's bedroom. Kurt turned his amused gaze from following the two over to where his father stood. Burt stepped toward Kurt, smiling innocently at his only son. He stuck his hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out the ten dollars he had just won and held it out to Kurt.

"I know it's not much. Maybe you can go out and yourself one of those coffees you're so fond of," Burt suggested. Kurt smiled and took the peace offering.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the front door. "We'll be back before curfew," Kurt called out to his dad before stepping outside with Blaine and closing the door behind them.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Blaine asked quietly, employing the largest puppy-dog eyes Kurt had ever seen on his fiancé's face.

"No, as long as you take me on a date to make it up to me," Kurt replied sweetly.

"Deal." Blaine led Kurt to his car, opening the door for Kurt like the dapper gentleman he was. Kurt giggled and stepped into the car, settling himself into the seat. Blaine closed the door, careful not to hit Kurt's foot or anything of the sort, and walked over to get into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked unceremoniously.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. "Don't you ever learn?" he asked playfully.

Kurt huffed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Blaine turned the corner and headed toward the freeway. "Okay. I won't."

"No!" Kurt blushed red, took a deep breath, and lowered his voice to its normal octave. "I mean, you can't _not_ tell me. That would make you a horrible person, keeping me in suspense like that."

"Not going to work," Blaine replied in a sing-song voice. He took the next exit on the freeway and turned left at the light.

"But, _Blaine…_," Kurt whined.

"But, _Kurt…,"_ Blaine mocked in return.

Kurt brooded silently in his seat, not bothering to retort. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at Kurt's actions. When the car was stopped by a red light Blaine reached across the console and took one of Kurt's hands in his. Kurt smiled despite his earlier brooding and sighed contently. Blaine chuckled and drove forward once the light was green again. It was in that moment that Kurt looked around at his surroundings and realized he had no idea where they were.

"Blaine, where are we?"

"A little town a few miles away from Lima," Blaine answered. "My grandparents used to take me here when I was younger."

While Blaine's parents weren't the most accepting, Blaine's grandparents on his father's side were the exact opposite. They had been two of the first people Blaine had come out to (after his parents) and they had been nothing but accepting and supportive. Lucinda and Thomas Anderson, more commonly known and Lucy and Tom, were both pro bono lawyers at their own private firm in New York. Blaine had seen them often during his breaks from school when he was younger, especially during Christmas. As he had gotten older, they had become more and more busy with their work. They still made it for every Christmas though, and Blaine was looking forward to introducing Kurt to them. He knew they would all get along swimmingly.

Kurt saw the thoughtful glaze in Blaine's eyes and decided to ask about it later, once they had reached their mystery destination. It was a warm summer day in Ohio, and Kurt found himself admiring the small flower boxes that rested in each window of every small house they passed as they drove down the road. Each house was similar to its neighbor, reminding Kurt of the suburbs portrayed in movies. After what felt like hours, Kurt couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"Blaine, will you please tell me where we're going now?"

Blaine sighed dramatically. "You're never going to stop unless I tell you, are you?"

Kurt smirked. "That would be correct."

"Fine, fine. I suppose I can tell you since we're here."

Kurt perked up instantly and looked excitedly out the window. He was met by a quaint little cottage with a sign in front declaring the building to be "Auntie Fay's Diner."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question and turned to Blaine, silently asking the question on his mind. Blaine laughed at the adorable look on Kurt's face.

"I know you're skeptical, but I swear you'll love it." Kurt seemed unconvinced, so Blaine pouted. "Please?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed. Blaine pumped his fist triumphantly.

Kurt giggled as Blaine ran around to open the door. Kurt slid out gracefully, taking the hand that Blaine offered. Blaine held the wooden door open for Kurt and together they walked into the small establishment.

It was much bigger inside than it appeared from the outside. That was the first thing Kurt noticed. He looked around and was impressed by the cozy room and the impeccable cleanliness of the place. The color scheme looked to be blue, black, and silver; it was honestly more than Kurt had been expecting when he had first seen the name of the place. The diner's stainless steel counter stretched across one side of the room while the other was taken up by multiple tables and booths set for either two or four. The counter was flanked by matching bar stools that had dark blue cushions. Black salt and pepper shakers lined the counter in intervals and had places at each booth and table along with silver napkin holders.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much considering Kurt didn't know what the normal amount of clientele was like, the place was empty other than the staff that Kurt could see working in the kitchen. There was also an older woman standing behind the counter with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She turned, just noticing her new customers for the first time.

Her eyes brightened as her gaze swept over Blaine. "Blaine, dear. What brings you here?"

Kurt squinted in confusion; how did Blaine know this woman? She definitely didn't look like anyone Kurt had met before…

"Hi Mel," Blaine grinned. Kurt looked on awkwardly as the two shared a quick hug. Seeing Kurt's expression, Blaine explained. "Kurt, this is Melanie, an old friend of my grandparents. I call her Mel for short. And Mel, this is my fiancé, Kurt."

Mel took a moment to look Kurt over. Chestnut brown hair in its signature coif, designer black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater. Blue/gray eyes shining with curiosity and kindness. She nodded in approval. She had heard about Kurt through Blaine's parents, although they were very vague, and she was glad to have finally met the boy who had taken her surrogate grandson's heart.

Meanwhile, Kurt examined Mel. He guessed she was around the age of Blaine's grandparents, which made her around sixty or so. Her skin was excellent for her age; the only visible wrinkles were laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were a dark green, and her hair remained a dark brown despite her age. Kurt subconsciously hoped his looks would last as long.

Mel held out her hand in Kurt's direction. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I've heard only good things about you."

Kurt shook hands with the woman. "Thank you. A pleasure to meet you as well." Kurt stepped back to Blaine's side and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "It's always interesting to meet the people who mean so much to my fiancé," Kurt added.

Blaine turned his head bashfully while Mel let out a guffaw. "I'm sure it must be," she replied with a smile. She gestured toward the counter and walked over to grab two menus while Kurt and Blaine took seats on the surprisingly comfy barstools. She laid one menu in front of Kurt, who instantly perked up at the thought of some food. Mel attempted to hand the other menu to Blaine, but he shook his head.

"I already know what I'm getting, Mel." Mel nodded, knowing Blaine was implying he would order his usual.

Kurt perused the menu, looking for something healthy enough that he wouldn't feel guilty about eating it later. It was bad enough he had eaten pizza last night. The menu was neatly broken into sections, so Kurt skipped over the breakfast and appetizer sections. He laid eyes on the salads/soups section. Blaine wouldn't be pleased that Kurt was eating such a small amount, considering he most likely had a nice long evening planned, but Kurt just didn't feel hungry as of yet. He flopped between a chicken Caesar salad and a bowl of tomato basil soup. Eventually Kurt decided on the salad.

When he put the menu down, Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him. Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes looked upon Kurt with a loving gazed tinged with a hint of amusement. What did Blaine find funny? _Oh Gaga, _Kurt thought, _Did I say any of my mental rant aloud? Do I have something on my face?_

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked, cautiously bringing a hand to wipe at his cheek.

Blaine chuckled. "Nope. Just admiring my beautiful husband-to-be."

Kurt dropped his hand from his cheek, which he knew was flushing a deep red due to both the compliment he'd just been given and the embarrassment he felt at his assumption. "Right."

"So, do you know what you'd like to eat?" Mel asked from behind the counter.

Kurt turned toward her, flipping the menu in his hands. "Yes. I'll just be having a chicken Caesar salad with a glass of iced tea, please."

Blaine's grin fell. "You're not going to try anything different?" A chicken salad was Kurt's failsafe whenever he was at a new restaurant. Blaine had been hoping Kurt would be in an adventurous mood, but apparently his hopes were dashed.

Kurt turned to his fiancé, smiling apologetically. "I'm just not really that hungry right now."

Blaine nodded. "I understand."

"So, then that'll be a chicken salad, an iced tea, and Blaine's usual order?" Mel asked in confirmation.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. Once Mel was out of earshot, Kurt turned to Blaine. "What's your usual order?"

Blaine smirked playfully. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"What is with you and surprises?" Kurt muttered, irritated.

Before Blaine could answer, Mel returned with their meals. She placed a decent sized helping of salad in front of Kurt and gently set his filled-to-the-rim glass of iced tea beside his plate. Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see that the chicken had been grilled rather than fried and had been sliced into bite size pieces.

Blaine's dish was somewhat unexpected, though Kurt wasn't nearly as surprised as he thought he should be. On the white plate placed in front of Blaine sat none other than… blueberry waffles saturated in maple syrup. Alongside the waffles was a large serving of French toast. Mel then set down a large glass of apple juice.

Kurt was torn between scolding Blaine for feeding himself so much sugar so soon after breakfast and laughing until he fell off his seat. Blaine ordering an insanely sweet breakfast as his lunch was just so… _Blaine._ But, on the other hand, Kurt knew how bad Blaine's sweet tooth was.

Kurt's gaze rose from the syrup drenched platters to Blaine's sly grin. Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at his fiancé. No matter how old they became, Kurt knew that some things would never change. And he was glad for the fact… most of the time.

"Blaine Anderson, how can you possibly allow yourself to eat that amount of sugar at this time of day?"

"Like this." Blaine smirked. He picked up his fork and cut a piece of waffle, being sure to blatantly dip it into the syrup a few extra times. Once he was sure Kurt was watching, Blaine brought the bite to his mouth. Kurt winced as he watched the syrup drip from the edge of the piece of waffle. Before Kurt could protest Blaine brought the waffle into his mouth, chewing slowly so to savor every moment of it.

Kurt glowered, but nothing deterred Blaine. He continued to chew leisurely until there was nothing left to chew. Kurt turned away and Blaine chuckled at his childish actions. Blaine loved how they still interacted, despite their supposed maturity.

"Come on, Kurt. Eat some with me."

Kurt shook his head adamantly, still refusing to look in Blaine's direction. Blaine chuckled.

"Please. Pretty please with you on top?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, clearly resisting a smile at the obvious attempt at flattery. "No."

"But, Kuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined.

"No," Kurt replied sternly. "Not in a million years would I make my teeth susceptible to that much sugar."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee."

Kurt scoffed. "Really, Blaine? How childish are you going to get?"

"As childish as it takes," Blaine replied smugly.

"Argh, you are so frustrating!"

"Does that mean you cave?"

Kurt released a frustrated puff of air and closed his eyes. "Fine. Give me a _small_ bite."

Blaine complied, allowing some of the syrup to drip off before holding the fork up to Kurt's mouth. "Open."

Kurt sighed dramatically, but opened his mouth nonetheless. He waited anxiously to taste the sickly sweet syrup on his tongue.

After what felt like ages, although it was truly only a few seconds, the piece of waffle touched his tongue and he closed his mouth around the fork, using his tongue to slide the bit of food off of the tongs of the fork and into his mouth.

Blaine watched as Kurt slowly chewed the food, obviously enjoying it if his delectable moans were anything to go by. He watched, mesmerized, as his fiancé finished chewing and swallowed. Blaine gulped, doing his best to keep his mind away from the path it so badly wanted to go down. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. Images of his and Kurt's time in New York flitted through his mind. All the times they had shared passionate kisses and… _more_… God, the things Kurt could do with his mouth.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice broke Blaine from his less than appropriate thoughts.

"Nothing," Blaine replied quickly. Perhaps it had been a bit too quickly because now Kurt was smiling knowingly at him. He says nothing; just goes back to eating his food. Blaine is silently grateful.

After they had finished their lunches and bid farewell to Mel, following multiple promises to see her again, the two walked outside into the street. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in the warm, fresh air. It was completely different to the atmosphere in New York, but Kurt loved it just the same. He would always be a city person, but smells of fresh air and seeing a clear sky such as he was now would always remind him of his small hometown. The good memories of Lima, like playing in the backyard with his father or meeting Mercedes for the first time. Not the ones he'd rather forget…

He opened his eyes to see Blaine smirking. _Uh-oh; that is not a good sign. The last time he smirked like that I had ice water poured down the back of my shirt…_

"Blaine?" Kurt said cautiously, stealthily taking a few steps backward in case of an upcoming attack.

Blaine stalked closer, a wide grin on his face. For every step Kurt took, Blaine took one to match. Eventually Blaine had Kurt cornered against the nearest wall of the outside of the nearest building.

"Looks like I have you all to myself," Blaine whispered in a low voice that made Kurt shiver.

"Looks like it," Kurt agreed quietly. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

Blaine's previous thoughts were running wild in his head. He had his fiancé held up against a wall, in a virtually deserted location, and Kurt whispering like that was just turning Blaine on even more. Usually he wasn't really for public affection to this extreme, but it wasn't as if anyone was around to see them. His mind made up, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kurt's. "This," he murmured.

Blaine closed his eyes as he closed the remaining distance between their mouths and kissed Kurt passionately, quickly taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth when he gasped in surprise. Kurt returned the kiss just as feverishly, surprised yet excited by Blaine's sudden aggressiveness. Blaine felt a growl emerge from the back of his throat as Kurt's hands moved up and down his sides as they kissed. In that moment a car passed by on the adjacent street and Blaine was pulled back into reality. He couldn't do this, not here at least. Kurt deserved better than to be put on display in a semi-public area. But the sounds Kurt was beginning to make… _no, Blaine. _He thought firmly. _ You will continue on with the date as planned. You can have this with Kurt in private later._

Blaine pulled back reluctantly, catching his breath as he looked intently into Kurt's eyes. His eyes were still dark and Blaine was sure he felt a certain _something_ pressed against his thigh. He shivered, but repressed the urge to go in for more. He had plans for Kurt that had to be kept.

Kurt whined at the loss of his fiancé's succulent lips. Why was Blaine being such a tease? Kurt heard a car horn from a block away. Oh yeah, they were outside. Where anyone could possibly see them. Kurt panted, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. He looked into Blaine's now open eyes and nearly moaned at the lust still shining in the hazel eyes he fell in love with.

"That was nice," Kurt hummed.

Blaine nodded his agreement. "Yeah, it was. And now we have another place to be."

Kurt raised a brow. "And where would that be?"

"You'll see." Blaine grinned mischievously. He took Kurt by the hand and led him back to the car. Once they were both settled, Blaine turned on the radio and turned back onto the main street. Kurt laughed as the song blasted through the speakers.

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Blaine grinned as Kurt began to sing along.

_Don't treat me like the queen of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer_

_What I deserve_

_Give a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me to a destiny to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't you'll be alone and like a ghost I'll be gone_

Kurt burst into a fit of giggles and changed the radio station before the song could finish. Blaine smiled adoringly as he gave his fiancé a quick glance before focusing back on the road. Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh as the song floated through the speakers.

_Hey soul sister _

_Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo?_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Kurt pouted at Blaine and Blaine chuckled before singing along.

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangsta, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see_

_I can be myself yeah finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be_

_With me_

Blaine stopped as they pulled up to a red light and changed the station after sharing a laugh with Kurt. Both boys shared a look with each other, mentally deciding this was the most poignant random coincidence with the radio so far as the music drifted through the car speakers.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of their destination, and noticed Kurt enveloped by the song still playing softly from the radio. Blaine wasn't sure, but he would have sworn he saw a tear leaking from Kurt's right eye. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached out across the console, taking Kurt's face in his hands. He absentmindedly wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks as he looked in Kurt's eyes. Without a word, they sang the rest of the song together quietly.

_One day you will wake up with nothing but your sorries_

_And one day you will get back everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

The song ended, seamlessly blending into another, but neither was paying the radio any attention now. The world around the two became silent, the only noises being the sounds of each other's breathing. Both were deep in the memories that particular song brought up. Blaine felt the familiar mix of joy at singing with Kurt and guilt for not noticing his feelings sooner, and Kurt felt the heartache that had come around that time in his life. Blaine felt guilty and sad because he believed that if he had confronted his feelings for Kurt rather than pushing them away, he and Kurt could have been together and happy far earlier. Blaine always blamed himself for that, looking back. In retrospect, his feelings were so obvious to him now.

_**(Random A/N: I was just looking over this and I literally said to myself: 'what the hell? First they're laughing and then they're making out in an alley and now Kurt's crying? What the hell is wrong with me?' But don't worry; it's going to get happy again soon. I was considering just taking the crying part out and saving it for later in the chapter but…eh.)**_

"Kurt?" Blaine said tenderly as he soothingly rubbed his thumbs against Kurt's cheeks. "Are you going to be okay?"

"It's nothing," Kurt replied quietly while removing his face from Blaine's grasp.

Blaine wasn't falling for that though. He knew Kurt well enough to know when something was wrong. That tone, that look – both meant that Kurt was hiding his true feelings on the subject.

"Kurt, please talk to me."

No response.

Blaine sighed. He looked out the window to his left and smiled slightly.

He had originally planned to take Kurt to see _West Side Story_ at a nearby community theater, but Kurt's current condition was not conducive to being in public. So Blaine had two options: get Kurt to feel better in the next five minutes or completely forget the plan and take Kurt home so that they could talk. Blaine decided to go for the former option considering Kurt really loved musicals and Blaine really loved when Kurt was happy.

"Babe." Kurt still said nothing. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, pulling on them lightly to gain Kurt's attention.

Kurt sighed wearily, but looked Blaine in the eye. It was a start.

"Hey. Are you up for my last surprise?" Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb, hoping to give Kurt some comfort and at the same time somehow convince Kurt to feel up to going inside. Kurt remained silent so Blaine added, "Or we can leave instead if that's what you would prefer."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine. You put a lot of thought into this. Don't deny it, I can tell." Kurt smiled as Blaine tried to protest. After taking a deep, calming breath, Kurt assuaged Blaine's fears by saying, "I'd love to see what you have in store for us as your final surprise."

Blaine mentally cheered. Kurt was smiling again! Sure, that was only a small moment of sadness, but any second that Kurt was sad made Blaine sad as well and Blaine hated it when Kurt felt sad for any reason. Although Blaine knew he'd have to bring up Kurt's sudden tears sometime soon, he was determined to keep Kurt happy for as long as possible, which meant distracting him with his love of musicals.

Blaine eagerly, perhaps a bit too eagerly since Kurt was giggling, unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed around to the other side of the car to open Kurt's door in a gentlemanly fashion. Kurt sighed fondly and allowed Blaine to help him down from his seat inside the car. Once Kurt had smoothed down his shirt he took Blaine's hand in his and began walking in the direction of the building nearest them, a small smile gracing his features.

It was as they walked across the parking lot, Blaine happily swinging their joined hands between them, that Kurt realized a few things. One, that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have Blaine by his side. Most people don't find love until they're older, but Kurt had found his in his junior year of high school! At first he hadn't really been a believer in true love, love at first sight, or high school sweethearts. But Blaine had proved him wrong on all three fronts and Kurt couldn't have been gladder for the fact. Two, that Blaine was probably going to grill him later about that sudden outburst of tears. To be honest, Kurt didn't even notice he was crying until he felt the couple tears slide down his cheek. It was just the memories – that song had procured all sorts of memories that Kurt thought were behind him, but obviously he was wrong. He knew that however much he wanted to just forget about the terrible moments in his past, it would be better for him to talk about it all with someone. And who better than Blaine? Three, all the words Blaine had said in the past, about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, all flooded to the forefront of Kurt's mind and he couldn't resist grinning like a maniac at the thought that Blaine would soon be his husband. _Husband._ And Kurt realized he couldn't wait for his upcoming wedding to the man of his dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello everyone. :D**_

_**God, I feel soooo guilty about taking nearly a month to update. My life's been a bit ugh if you get my drift so I wasn't really focused on writing like I should have been. So hopefully, this chapter was somewhat worth the wait.**_

_**I cannot believe that this chapter was nearly 7,000 words. It's insane. But I would like to warn you guys: I am a dialogue whore and a stat whore, which means I write more dialogue than anything else and while some people are review whores, I am a stats whore. I check the stats for my stories all the time; I can't help it.**_

_**BUT that does not mean I don't appreciate alerts/reviews. Because I do.**_

_**I cut the chapter here because I've never seen West Side Story and I didn't want to ruin it. So just imagine Blaine and Kurt being cute in a small theater watching unknown actors doing a wonderful job portraying their parts while Kurt and Blaine sing along adorably.**_

_**See you all next update! :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello my beautiful, amazing readers! :D Thank you so much for the support you've given this story. I remember when it was once to be a one-shot, and now I'm here writing up chapter seven. I couldn't be more thankful for all of you guys.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS to those of you whose don't celebrate Christmas. And just in case I don't update by then… HAPPY NEW YEAR! Gah, this year went by so fast…**_

_**I know this is sort of random, but I was writing this while listening to my music on shuffle and the muse for this story began playing! And I have no idea if I ever told you guys which song inspired this fic, so I shall tell you now. It was "Marry Me" by Train. It is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard in a while and I plan on using it when Kurt and Blaine eventually get married sometime later in the story. If you haven't heard it before, and you like slow love songs, then I highly recommend it. :D**_

_**Since this story is AU, I am taking full liberties with what happened in canon. So certain events/people from the series will be mentioned but probably with a twist. Also, I could have sworn I had this rated T, but I guess I was wrong so this story is now officially rated T for language and make-out sessions. This is just a short update. Consider it a Christmas present. I wrote this up just now so I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.  
><strong>_

_**On another side note, ever since I read a certain Klaine fic (can't remember the name at the moment) I cannot say or read New Directions without hearing it as Nude Erections. SO… I hope I ruined all of you too! I don't want to be the only one with a dirty mind.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :D**_

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled broadly as he and his fiance left the theater and walked to Blaine's car. That had been an absolutely amazing representation of <em>West Side Story<em>. It sort of reminded him of when New Directions had given a performance of their own of the well-known musical. The actors/actresses on stage had completely immersed themselves in their characters and it seemed so real that Kurt had given a standing ovation at the end of it all.

Blaine was also smiling broadly, but for an entirely different reason. He was smiling because Kurt was smiling. Kurt looked so radiant when he smiled, and Blaine loved it every single time he was graced with such a smile. After the moment in the car earlier, Blaine was a bit worried about Kurt, but now Kurt seemed to be back to his regular happy self.

They reached the car and separated their conjoined hands long enough for each to settle themselves in the car. Once inside, Blaine immediately took Kurt's left hand in his own right one, squeezing affectionately. Kurt returned the gesture with a loving gaze.

"So what would you like to do now?" Blaine asked.

"Coffee?" Kurt suggested.

"Lima Bean?"

"Sounds perfect."

Blaine started the car and took the required turns to get back onto the freeway. Once they were on the right track to the Lima Bean, Kurt began humming a song to himself. It sounded vaguely familiar to Blaine, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Hey babe, what song is that? It sounds sort of familiar…"

Kurt instantly ceased humming and flushed. "Nothing."

Blaine chuckled. "Aw, c'mon. You know you can tell me anything."

"Fine. But you have to swear not to tell _anyone._" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Blaine. My whole reputation is at stake."

Blaine's curiosity was piqued now. "Alright, alright. I swear I won't tell another soul. What song was it?"

"."

"What was that, babe? You sounded kind of jumbled."

Kurt sighed. "I said, I was humming Larger than Life by the Backstreet Boys."

Blaine used every ounce of self-restraint he possessed to not burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Kurt grumbled. "I have to have some sort of guilty pleasure music, don't I?"

Blaine swallowed a chuckle before replying, "Of course, sweetheart."

Kurt glanced over to see Blaine's red face due to holding in all of his laughter. "Go ahead. I officially give you permission to laugh for the next three minutes. Enjoy it while it lasts. Starting now."

The second Kurt had finished his last sentence, loud guffaws flew from between Blaine's lips. He pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, thanking any entity that was listening for preventing a crash happening due to Blaine's blurry vision and unmanageable laughter.

Two minutes later Kurt called out, "Time." He waited for Blaine's laughter to contain itself before he spoke again. "Feel better now?"

Blaine took a few deeps breaths before responding, "I had no idea you listening to 90s pop. Let alone boy bands."

"No one is supposed to know," Kurt replied sourly.

"Relax." Blaine leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "I swore not to tell anyone, and I meant it. My lips are sealed," he assured.

Before they knew it, they were in the parking lot of the Lima Bean. The couple emerged from the car and linked hands. They walked hand-in-hand into the establishment that had become their habitual haunt. They received a few odd glares at their linked hands, but ignored them and placed their orders. Once their orders had been taken they stood off to the side to patiently await their drinks. After the friendly barista handed over their coffees, the couple made their way through the small café toward their table, the table that held so many memories for them both.

"So…" Blaine spoke before taking a sip of his medium drip.

"So…" Kurt replied, equally as casual as he wrapped his hands around his grande non-fat mocha.

"Did you enjoy the musical?"

"It was amazing!" Kurt gushed over the rim of his coffee cup. "The choreography was spot on and the leads' voices were great. And to think it had been a local production… reminded me of our version in a way."

Blaine smiled. He remembered that event quite fondly. Although he had felt a bit anxious about having the lead at the time, Kurt had been nothing but supportive. Growing up the way Blaine had, he was always searching to please the people closest to him. And when Kurt had told Blaine that he was proud of him, Blaine didn't know how to feel. Just that one simple word, _proud_, had dredged up so many different emotions – joys, tears, pride in himself, and a sense of completion – that Blaine still teared up at the memory.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked concernedly, noticing the lone tear in Blaine's eye as he looked off into space.

Blaine wiped his eyes. "Yeah, just some good memories is all," he replied, his voice watery from the tears he had kept at bay.

Kurt reached across the table and took one of Blaine's hands in his and smiled fondly in his fiancé's direction.

"Babe, I want to talk about the wedding."

"Of course," Blaine replied. "Getting a bit impatient, are we?" he teased.

"No," Kurt retorted. At Blaine's skeptical raised brow, Kurt conceded. "Okay, maybe a little. But can you blame me? I'm so excited!"

Blaine grinned at Kurt's enthusiasm. He too was excited to officially make Kurt his forever.

"I know it's a bit early," Kurt continued, "but Rachel's been badgering me about the details for a while now so I wanted to discuss it all over with you."

Blaine nodded. Like Kurt he was more than excited to be marrying the love of his life. Unlike Kurt, however, Blaine wasn't looking forward to all the work that would need to go into planning and executing the affair. Luckily, Blaine didn't have to worry much about the planning since Kurt had adamantly declared he would have it under control. Blaine didn't doubt that for a second.

"What do you think of a blue and green theme?" Kurt asked nervously. He desperately hoped Blaine liked the idea.

"I think it reminds me of my gorgeous fiancé 's gorgeous eyes."

Kurt blushed. "Blaine!" he chastised via whisper-yell. "I'm being completely serious."

"As am I."

Kurt shook his head fondly. Sometimes Blaine just couldn't stop with the compliments, not that Kurt necessarily minded. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'd really like to know your opinion on the two colors as a theme for our upcoming nuptials."

"I think whatever you decide will be perfect." Blaine raised the hand still entwined with his own to his lips and kissed Kurt's knuckles sweetly.

"Aww," cooed a voice from behind them. Kurt and Blaine both turned, silently questioning when someone had approached their table.

Unsurprisingly, the culprit was Rachel Berry.

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel pulled up a chair beside Kurt and sat down. "I was just making a quick detour at the best coffee shop in Lima on my way to your house when I spotted my favorite couple, other than Finn and myself, sitting in the back of this quaint café. I couldn't possibly _not_ stop to say hello, so here I am," she explained with a smile.

"Of course," Kurt drawled in the sarcastic tone saved especially for Rachel. Blaine had secretly dubbed it "Kurt's Rachel Tone." Sure it was unoriginal, but Blaine had better things to think about.

Rachel either didn't care or didn't notice the change in Kurt's voice. She continued babbling on happily while Kurt shot Blaine various exasperated looks. Blaine had the decency to pretend to listen to Rachel while simultaneously stifling any laughter Kurt's expressions were causing.

"… And so that's why I needed a drink and ended up here."

Blaine mentally sighed in relief as Rachel finished her story. He nodded his head as if he had been listening attentively the entire time. Thankfully Rachel didn't seem to notice that he actually hadn't been listening at all.

"As enlightening as this has been," Kurt remarked, "Blaine and I have some things we need to do." Kurt stood from his seat and motioned for his fiancé to do the same. Rachel also rose from her seat and Kurt leaned forward to give her a hug.

While Rachel could be quite a nuisance with her diva attitude and tendency to never stop talking, Kurt loved her all the same. As Rachel had once said, the two of them, had more in common than one might think.

"Kurt, tomorrow we should meet up with the girls again," Rachel suggested as she pulled out of their embrace. "It's been far too long since we last had a girls' night out."

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Sounds great. And Blaine can spend another day with his Warblers and the boys." Kurt shot Blaine a questioning glance which Blaine answered with an affirmative nod.

"Ooh, and then we can have a get-together this weekend!" Rachel bounced animatedly over to Blaine. "You can invite all the Warblers!"

Blaine chuckled. Despite the greater distances that the Warblers faced, they kept in touch nearly as closely as the members of the New Directions. Blaine knew putting the two groups together spelled certain disaster, but it would also guarantee a fun night.

"Sounds like it's time for another train wreck extravaganza."

"Except this time we'll all be without quickly upcoming academic obligations to worry about," Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel, do you ever quit?"

"No."

Kurt sighed, again. "Let's go, Blaine. Bye, Rach!"

"Wait. You guys aren't going to your house so where am I supposed to go? You not heading home ruins my original plan."

"I don't care, Berry. Go bother Finn."

Kurt pulled Blaine out the door before Rachel could respond. Kurt paused for a second before dashing to the car and quickly getting in, Blaine following suit. Once safely inside, Kurt released a sigh of relief. Blaine continued to chuckle until his laughter naturally subsided.

"Well, that was close."

"Indeed."

"Let's go somewhere before she comes outside and sees us."

Blaine started the car and pulled out of the Lima Bean's parking lot. Following Kurt's instructions, he headed in the opposite direction of the Hummel-Hudson home.

"Where to, babe?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere else but here." _**(Random A/N: yes, I did have a certain song in mind with that line. Virtual cupcakes to whoever guesses correctly. :D)**_

Blaine nodded. He drove aimlessly and eventually the couple found themselves at the entrance of the parking lot of Dalton Academy.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked curiously. It was nice to see his former school, but he wondered why Blaine had chosen it out of all the other possibilities.

"I have no idea," Blaine replied musingly as he pulled into an available parking space and parked the car. "I guess my mind is just used to driving here."

Kurt looked at the main building silently, lost in his own nostalgia. Blaine no doubt was too considering he sat looking straight ahead, his brow furrowed in concentration. This school had been a savior of sorts; it had given Kurt the time he needed to heal. And it was also the place he found the love of his life, his soul mate. His soon-to-be husband. In a weird way, Kurt was thankful for the Karofksy incident.

Blaine sat beside Kurt in a similar sea of thoughts. He was reminiscing over all the good times he had had at Dalton. The countless Warbler meetings full of entertainment, the insane Warbler parties, the multiple Warbler performances… and in that moment Blaine realized that nearly all of his good memories of the school that had saved him somehow heavily involved the Warblers. At least, until Kurt had come into his life. In his own way, Kurt had unknowingly become Blaine's world. After the first day Kurt had come to spy and eventually told Blaine about his troubles at McKinley, he had taken a portion of Blaine's heart.

In retrospect, Blaine should have done more. Kurt did not deserve to have his first kiss stolen from him my Karofsky. Blaine had had so many chances to admit his feelings to Kurt, but he just couldn't bring himself to. What if he had ruined their new friendship? Yet, it still made Blaine angry that he hadn't done something, _anything_ that might have prevented the traumatic experience from occurring. He had told Kurt this multiple times since, but each time Kurt firmly told Blaine that it wasn't his fault. That there was nothing Blaine could have done. And Kurt always reminded Blaine that he had been the rock that he had so desperately needed. In a way, Blaine would always be grateful that Kurt had found a way into his life, despite the horrible circumstances that caused them to meet in the first place.

"Want to go inside?" Blaine asked. He was mildly curious to see what had changed since his departure. He also wanted to stop by the music hall and perhaps sing a duet with his beautiful and talented fiancé.

Kurt looked over as if Blaine had just grown an extra head.

"We could walk around, reminisce old times," Blaine explained.

Kurt mulled the idea over. Eventually he nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Blaine grinned and stepped out of his vehicle. He quickly dashed to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door and then proceeded to assist Kurt out of his seat. Kurt smiled in thanks.

The couple joined hands and, together, walked toward the front office of Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: and that is chapter seven. The Dalton thing came up on its own. I have a feeling Blaine and Kurt are going to see a few of their favorite Warblers inside… -hint hint-**_

_**Don't forget to review! :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the alert/favorites! :D I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am.**_

_**I apologize profusely for the time between updates, and the shortness of this chapter. It's mostly just a lead-up to the next chapter.**_

_**I was looking at my stats and I found out that… THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADDED TO A COMMUNITY! :D and I am beyond honored that someone loves my story enough to do that. So, thank you all for being so amazing and patient. For those who are curious, the community is called**_: Sweet Sweet Porcelain._  
><em>

_**This chapter has basically nothing to do with the plot of the story other than introducing a few characters of my own creation and bringing Kurt back in touch with some of his fellow former Warblers. My excuse for writing these next couple of chapters: Well, we need more than just family at Klaine's upcoming wedding, right? :D**_

_**I completely made up my own version of what Dalton looks like and how it's laid out. I've created a adorable Warbler couple I hope you enjoy meeting. And… I think that's about it.**_

_**[**_**EDIT**_**: So someone pointed out to me that Wes alr4eady knew about Kurt and Blaine getting engaged in New York from an earlier chapter. And they were absolutely correct. See, I don't really read back over the story as I'm writing new chapters so I kind of forgot that Wes and David already knew... oops. SO what I'm doing to do here is basically throw Thad and David into this chapter since Thad is unaware of the engagement. So instead of Wes freaking out, it will be Thad. Other than that, the chapter shouldn't change too much. So, thank you to**_ AngelofAme _**for pointing it out to me. In the future, I will be sure to check over past chapters before I update.]**_

_**This chapter is filled with fluff. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Kurt roamed his gaze over the familiar grandeur of Dalton Academy. The floors gleamed and the walls shone, reflecting the sunlight streaming in through the picture windows at either end of the Main Hall. To his left he could see the bottom of the fated staircase that had brought him and Blaine together. Blaine smiled as he noticed where Kurt's gaze currently lay. Who would have ever guessed that he'd be so grateful to an inanimate object?<p>

"It all looks so familiar," Kurt commented.

"Yet so different at the same time," Blaine agreed.

Kurt walked toward the nearest window and leaned against its sill, looking out at the grounds set before him. To one side stood the large red brick building that housed the student dorms; to the other side stood a majestic stone building where the majority of classes took place. The expanse between the two buildings consisted of a garden, a fountain, and multiple benches all set on a navy blue stone tile pavilion. Kurt knew that on the opposite side of the building in which he now stood lay a wide expanse of green lawn that was used by the students to play sports. Although Dalton was famously known for its academic prestige, its zero-tolerance anti-bullying policy, and the talent of the Warblers, they also had a few sports teams. When Kurt had first transferred Blaine had told him that the teams existed more for show rather than actual talent.

Kurt suddenly felt a hand being laid on his lower back and he sighed contently as Blaine stood close behind and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. Kurt tangled his fingers with Blaine's and leaned his head onto his fiancé's shoulder. The beauty of Dalton's campus never ceased to amaze him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he commented idly, smiling slightly as two boys dressed impeccably in their blazers emerged from the dorm building and walked in the direction of the large fountain in the center of the pavilion where three more Dalton boys sat along with two girls dressed in uniforms that seemed vaguely familiar to Kurt.

"Yeah, it is. Not as beautiful as you, but a pleasant sight nonetheless," Blaine replied with a quick peck to the crown of Kurt's head.

Despite the frequency and pleasantness of Blaine's compliments, Kurt found himself blushing.

The couple stood in a serene silence, watching as the two boys who had earlier come into sight from the dorms now joined the others. The seven students exchanged greetings and then talked and laughed together, their conversation often interspersed with dramatic hand gestures. Kurt grinned when the two boys he had so instantly felt a connection to leaned toward each other and shared a quick but affectionate kiss.

"Enjoying your visit?" an amused voice inquired from behind the couple.

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion on his peaceful people watching. In sync, Kurt and Blaine turned to find a smiling Wes standing across the hall from them along with David and Thad. It had been nearly a year since Kurt had had the chance to _really_ talk with them, to actually take the time to look at the men that had become such good friends. The familiar smile and joyful glint in Wes' eyes had Kurt torn between crying with joy and laughing at Wes' immaculate record of ruining sweet moments. While they had kept in touch, Wes seemed so different to Kurt, yet so familiar at the same time. Untangling himself from Blaine's grasp, Kurt threw himself at Wes and enveloped his fellow former Warbler in a tight hug while Blaine launched himself in David's direction.

"Someone's excited to see me," the Asian laughed as he returned Kurt's enthusiastic hug.

"Shut up, Wesley," was the muffled response he received.

The five greeted each other with hugs and the usual pleasantries. Kurt hugged Thad last and the person Kurt knew so well as the most serious of the former council members seemed much more easy-going than Kurt remembered.

Thad chuckled and held Kurt's back at arm's length. He looked Kurt up and down critically. "You're glowing brightly enough to light up all the houses of Ohio," he observed happily. "Did Blainey-boo buy you a new scarf or something?"

Blaine let out an indignant noise from his place behind Kurt at the mention of his hatred nickname. Kurt merely grinned. It seemed in all the hustle and bustle of the past few days neither Kurt nor Blaine had told Thad and the other Warblers the big news.

Kurt lifted his left hand and pointedly wiggled his fingers. Thad stood, silently contemplating the meaning behind Kurt's gesture. His gaze shifted from Kurt's smug grin, to Blaine's amused smile, and back to Kurt's still raised left hand. Eventually his jaw dropped open and a loud, girlish squeal emitted from somewhere deep in his throat, resounding around the otherwise quiet corridor.

In a voice much higher pitched than Kurt would have ever expected Thad shrieked, "Oh my God! Are you serious? You two are finally getting married? Where did this happen? When? How?" Kurt shared a charming smile with his fiancé as Thad jumped up and down excitedly.

"New York. Just a few days ago. Atop the Empire State Building." Kurt casually answered Wes' questions, thoroughly entertained by the Asian's childish antics. Not that he had really expected any less of a reaction.

Thad squealed again. "That sounds so amazing! I bet my Blainey made it nice and romantic for you." He swung as arm up around Blaine's shoulders and squeezed. Blaine swatted at Thad's arm and pushed him away. He then walked toward his fiancé and wrapped both arms securely around Kurt's waist, sticking his tongue out at his best friend from his secure location behind Kurt.

Wes chuckled. "Good to see you haven't changed, Blaine."

"Now that the pleasant introductions are over and out of the way," Kurt quipped, watching amused as the two long-time friends attempted to stare each other down. "What are you doing here at Dalton, Wesley and company?"

"Back to Wesley, are we?" At Kurt's glare, Wes continued. "While I should be asking you the same question, I am here providing some awe-inspiring inspiration for the next generation of Warblers. David and Thad decided to tag along."

"And you didn't think to invite us?" Kurt questioned with a skeptically raised brow.

"We _are_ pretty awesome," Blaine pointed out.

Wes chuckled. "And deny the squirts _my _pure awesomeness by dimming the limelight with you two? Not likely."

"No offense, Wes, but even Pavarotti was more awesome than you are."

"I'm going to have to side with Kurt on this one."

David tried valiantly not to laugh at his self-proclaimed "heterosexual life partner" while Thad laughed outright unabashedly.

Wes gave an offended shout. "Hey! That is _sooo_ not true. I happen to be more than just plain awesome. I am _extremely _awesome. Totally awesome, even."

Kurt and Blaine guffawed in unison. "Sure you are, Wes. Sure you are."

"I am! And I'm going to prove it," Wes replied determinedly.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Both of you will accompany me to the Warblers' practice. Whoever gets the most awed gasps out of the group of munchkins, wins."

"Wins what?" Kurt asked curiously. Who knew where Wes' mind was going with this.

"Losers but the winner some dinner AND have to go to aforementioned dinner wearing an outfit of the winner's choosing." Wes looked beyond satisfied with his idea and Kurt found himself a bit worried. If there was one thing anyone knew about Kurt, it was that he took his fashion style very seriously and winning this bet would be the perfect way for Wes to force Kurt to wear something that could quite possibly be far below his usual standard of fabulousness. Kurt internally flinched at the thought.

What if Blaine won though? Technically that wouldn't be a problem seeing as Kurt knew all of his fiancé's weaknesses. Wes, on the other hand, was immune to the types of techniques Kurt had in mind in case Blaine won. And Kurt knew Wes would show no mercy. So what could he do if Wes actually won by some miracle? Kurt knew that Wes would use the opportunity to test his limits. He could already imagine the horrible polyester shirt and the probability of a pair of basketball shorts, all tied together with a pair of dreadful sneakers. Or even worse: _old man loafers._

After a quick glance at his fiancé's expression of deep conflicting thought, Blaine decided to take action. With a wide grin he declared confidently, "Alright, Wesley, you're on." Blaine released one hand from its snug grip on Kurt's waist and extended it in Wes' direction. Wes shook it instantly, wearing a sly smirk as he did so. Kurt immediately felt nervous and the smirk on Wes' face wasn't helping matters any. All he could do now that the deal was final was hope to anyone who would listen that either his or Blaine's reputation as a Warbler had preceded them enough to impress a group of younger Dalton students. Maybe Kurt would be as revered by the newest generation of Warblers as he would always be by the newest members of New Directions as long as Mr. Schue kept teaching.

"So, the deal is now final," Wes stated as he looked meaningfully at Kurt. After Kurt nodded his reluctant acquiescence, Wes looked down at the silver watch resting on his wrist to check the time. "Well we are expected to be in Warbler Hall in just less than fifteen minutes. I'll head over there now to give the happy couple a few minutes alone. Just try to keep the PDA to a minimum," Wes teased, "There could be some students wandering about, after all." With an impish grin and a wink, he left talking vibrantly with David while Thad trailed behind. Blaine chuckled at Wes' retreating back.

"We don't do _that_ much PDA," Kurt complained. After a second he musingly added, "Do we?"

Blaine smiled at his fiancé's adorableness. Kurt's face was the picture of innocence. "Not too much," he assured. "Only just enough."

Kurt grinned and chastely kissed Blaine lips before teasingly pressing himself into his fiancé and then quickly pulling away. "I suppose we should get to the music hall."

Blaine shook his head. "Not yet." At Kurt's stern stare he added a pleading, "_Please_," combined with his most powerful puppy dog eyed expression.

Kurt sighed resignedly. "Fine, fine. Five more minutes."

Blaine grinned triumphantly, pulling Kurt back into his arms. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: After losing my laptop, I've been writing each chapter out by hand. And I've learned that chapters look ten times longer on paper. This chapter is barely 1700 words, but took up about 8 pages in my notebook. =\ I apologize for the shortness of this, but hopefully that adorableness that is Klaine and Wes somewhat eased the pain. Don't forget to review! :D**_

_**Up next: Klaine meets the two boys from the pavilion and we find out who wins Wes' bet.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support! :D I know earlier on I said this story would only be about ten chapters, but it has taken on a mind of its own and is now looking to be nearer to 15. So, hopefully you find that to be a good thing.**_

_**Another chapter, another day. While some days are the cause of suffering, this story always brings a smile to my face. As does all the alerts/favorites it brings. I'm back in school now so updates will be more sporadic, unfortunately. i apologize for the horrific time between updates and the probable lameness of this chapter.**_

_**Question: Do you guys just not like reviewing or is it something else? I'm not technically saying this as an indirect way of begging for reviews; I'm sincerely curious. One of my other stories is a few chapters shorter than this at the moment but has three times the reviews. So, I was mostly just curious.**_

_**Anyway… thank you for dealing with my annoying author's notes at the beginning and ending of every chapter, if you even read them. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the song "Animal," whether it be the Neon Trees or the Warblers version.**_

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Blaine made their appearance in the music hall's common room where Warbler meetings were held, the room was already filled with chattering students and a pacing Wes. David and Thad sat quietly at an old oak table, one Kurt was sure was the same one the council had always used. Kurt tried to inconspicuously smooth his disheveled hair and cool his still slightly overheated body. Blaine, however, made no such attempts. Unlike Kurt, Blaine's appearance was not a top priority. And besides, in Blaine's opinion, his hair didn't look much different than its normal untamable curls. As the door abruptly shut behind them, all eyes turned to the just arrived couple.<p>

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Wes quipped. A cheeky firmly intact, Wes pointed to the only remaining seat.

Kurt noticed that it just so happened to be an armchair designed for only a single inhabitant. He shot Wes a pointed glare that would have had Finn shaking. Wes, on the other hand, merely raised a hand in the direction of the armchair, silently gesturing for Kurt to take a seat. Kurt huffed. Some things would never change. As Kurt tugged his fiancé to the available seat, he glared fiercely at Wes and noticed something being firmly held in the former Warbler council member's right hand. _Oh my Gaga, _Kurt thought amusedly, _is that his old __**gavel**__? _Before Kurt could comment or make certain he was seeing things correctly, he felt his body being tugged down into Blaine's lap.

"Now that everyone is here," Wes' speech was interrupted by Thad and David's quiet giggling, which was soon silenced. "I'll officially begin this meeting by introducing myself. My name is Wesley Montgomery, but my friends call me Wes. I used to be the head council member for the Warblers during my senior year here at Dalton. These two idiots over here," he said as he pointed in David and Thad's direction, "were also on the council with me. The one sitting to the left is David Thompson and the one on the right is Thaddeus Blake, more commonly known as Thad." _**(Hopefully their last names flow well enough…)**_

"Is it true that you guys almost made it to Nationals that year?" a boy with bright green eyes and messy black hair asked animatedly.

"Yes, Harry, it is. We probably would have made it if we had still had Kurt with us."

Kurt blushed at the obvious praise. He buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck when some of the kids looked in his direction. A few of the students actually gasped in awe as they realized the magnitude of having Kurt in their presence. Three, not that he was counting.

"Don't forget me," Blaine said jokingly as he rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

"Oh, right." Wes chuckled as Blaine glared. "Today we have the honor of not only the one and only Kurt Hummel in our midst, but also the semi-talented Blaine Anderson."

The mention of Blaine's name elicited a few gasps of its own. Five to be exact, but it wasn't as if Blaine was counting. Blaine then smiled smugly at an annoyed Wes, who had yet to receive any gasps. As of yet, Blaine was winning their little bet.

"You mean _the_ Blaine Anderson? The one who always had all those awesome solos?" a young boy, probably a freshman, with dark brown eyes and matching spiky hair gushed as he glanced sideways in Blaine's direction.

Wes sighed, torn between amusement and annoyance. "Yes, that would be the one."

A short boy turned to Blaine and said breathlessly, "My sister saw you at Six Flags one summer. She said your voice was totally awesome."

Kurt snorted daintily from his position in Blaine's lap. He still found his fiancé's summer job to be quite funny. Although it would definitely be interesting to see…

"Thank you," Blaine replied modestly. Wes, however, had a different idea in mind. To humiliate.

"Oh, really?" Wes inquired interestedly despite Blaine's fervent glares. "Did you sister say which song he performed?"

"I think it was _Teenage Dream._"

"Of course it was," was Wes' response. Kurt found himself snorting again as Blaine's cheeks flushed deeply. He was sure his fiancé muttered something akin to, "Fuck you, Wesley," under his breath so quietly that only the couple themselves could hear. "That just so happens to be one of Blaine's absolute favorite songs nowadays, right, Blaine?"

"Shut up, Wes."

"Aw, _cmon._ Relax. Maybe you and Kurt would like to perform something for us, hmm? I'm sure our fellow Warblers would enjoy that." Wes turned to the crowd of excited students. "Right, guys?"

The question was met with an overpowering chorus of cheers and applause. Kurt, who had never been one to turn down the opportunity to perform for an audience in the first place, stood and said with a confident air, "Sure, why not?" he held out a hand to Blaine in invitation and asked, "_Baby It's Cold Outside _or _Animal?_"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled himself into a standing position beside his fiancé. "Definitely _Animal_," he replied. "Wes, David and Thad can sing some backup as a bonus." He turned around to face the sea of thrilled students behind him. "You guys feel free to harmonize too if you're comfortable enough with the song."

His request was met with multiple bobbing heads. Blaine recognized the two boys from earlier sitting together on the same couch that Kurt had been most fond of in their Warbler days and smiled to himself. He poked Kurt's side to gain his attention and then subtly gestured in the direction of the two boys. Kurt's face broke into a wide smile and he began walking over toward the two, Blaine following.

The two Dalton boys sat closely together, hands grasped tightly in between their bodies. Kurt had officially dubbed them one of the cutest couples he had ever seen, second to only Sam and Mercedes' short romance. They eerily reminded Kurt of Nick and Jeff from the days when he and Blaine had been Warblers themselves.

They boy sitting on the left had golden blond hair and dark blue eyes, while the boy to the right sported dark brown locks and glinting hazel eyes. The couple was so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Kurt approaching them with Blaine close behind. Blaine silently wrapped his arms back around Kurt's waist and the two shared an amused smile as they watched the so obviously in love couple before them. They were an inspiration, one Kurt wished the whole world could see and understand. After a few seconds, Kurt pointedly cleared his throat.

The two boys on the couch sprang apart, looking guiltily toward Kurt. "We're so sorry," the couple chorused in unison; the brunette's cheeks flushed a deep crimson but the blond looking anything but sorry with the sly grin that covered his features.

"It's no problem," Kurt assured the young couple. "My fiancé and I are no strangers to getting lost in each other. Right, Blaine?"

"Too true, babe," Blaine replied amusedly. He smiled as the students' cheeks darkened further. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dylan, Dylan Alexander," the blond answered. The brunette merely hid his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "And this shy guy here is my boyfriend, Lysander. Lysander Williams."

"Well, hello to you both."

"If I may say so, you two make an absolutely adorable couple," Kurt gushed.

"Thank you," the boy named Lysander replied quietly from his hiding space.

"We were wondering if you'd perhaps like to sing with us."

"Yeah, would you be interested?" Kurt asked kindly.

"That would be amazing," the boy named Dylan replied excitedly. Lysander nodded enthusiastically.

"Great," Blaine smiled. "Come on up there with us then."

The quartet made their way back to the center of the room, facing the students bouncing in their seats. Kurt grasped Lysander's arm and pulled him in one direction while Blaine and Dylan walked the other way. Both teams had a bit of a pow-wow that the rest of the room tried desperately to overhear to no avail. After about five minutes of quiet strategizing, the two couples resumed their places in the center of the room. Kurt looked over his shoulder and motioned for Wes, David and Thad to begin the melody.

_**[[**_Blaine and Dylan (**bold**). Kurt and Lysander (_italics_). Both sets (_**bold italics**_)._**]]**_

**Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied<strong>

Blaine looked pointedly at Kurt, who winked saucily before taking his verse.

_Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive<br>No I won't sleep tonight_

Blaine and Kurt pushed Dylan and Lysander forward, encouraging them to get into the song.

_**Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh, oh, I want some more<br>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight**_

Kurt pointed to his heart and used his hands to make a snapping gesture. Blaine chuckled before taking his verse.

**Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kicking in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide**

_I do it every time  
>You're killing me now<em>

It seemed Lysander and Dylan were getting quite comfortable seeing as they were now spinning each other and singing loudly.

_**And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh, oh, I want some more<br>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Blaine took the lead as Kurt, Lysander and Dylan harmonized quietly.

_**Hush, hush the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<strong>_

**Oh, I won't sleep tonight**

The four looked at each other before dashing into the audience and pulling a willing student into an exuberant dance. The other students sang along as they danced in their seats.

_**Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh, oh, I want some more<br>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for? What are you waiting…<strong>_

_Here we go again_(**oh oh**)  
><em>Here we go again<em>(**oh oh**)  
><em>Here we go again<em>(**oh oh**)  
><em><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh, oh, I want some more<br>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.**_

By the time the song was finished, every person in the room was gasping for breath while simultaneously enjoyed the aftereffects of singing and dancing so wildly. After a few seconds the room burst in applause and cheers. Kurt, Blaine, Dylan, and Lysander took a bow before returning to their previous seats.

Wes banged his gavel on the podium he now stood behind, bringing the room to order and refocusing everyone's attention. _I knew that was his gavel, _Kurt thought triumphantly. _What was it that he named the thing? Molly? No, that wasn't it. Amy? No, not that either… I know it was something that ended in y…_

"Warbler Kurt? If you're done with your musings, may we continue?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Wes' voice pulling him from his thoughts. Feeling like a chastised child, Kurt embarrassedly nodded his head. David and Thad snickered from their seats. "Thank you. Now, while I understand that our impromptu performance was amazing and worthy of hours of praise, we have some things to discuss." Wes motioned for David to rise and join him at the podium, which David did quickly, a huge smile noticeable on his features.

"Thanks Wes." He faced the crowd of expectant students and his eyes visibly softened with either pride or affection, maybe both. "As Wes pointed out earlier, my name is David Thompson. My days as a Warbler were some of the best of my life and I hope by the time you leave Dalton you'll be able to say the same. The Dean of Students asked us to come here and inspire you to be as great as we were, but seeing you all now I don't think that's necessary. You all exude a confidence and flair that would make any school proud. So my words of advice are simple: sing proudly, remember sportsmanship, and try to refrain from jumping on furniture."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed indignantly, earning chuckles around the room. "I would like to point out that you used to say you enjoyed that. You're just jealous of my furniture dancing skills."

"Blaine, if anyone was jealous of your dancing it was Wes, not me."

"I resent that."

"_Anyway,_" Wes interjected, "the point of David's speech is to be totally awesome. Thad, have any words you want to share?"

Thad joined Wes and David behind the podium. It was a tight fit for the three of them, standing shoulder to shoulder, so Thad elbowed Wes to get him to move. This action spurred a short scuffle, Thad being victorious. David hauled an irritated Wes back to the table and sat him down. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous pout of Wes' face as David talked him down from his fury.

"Fellow Warblers," Thad began, "my name is Thad. I don't have some sappy speech written up for this, so I'm going to keep this short and sweet. The Warblers are more than just a show choir, we're a family. If one of you has a problem, you all do. Remember that. The friends you make in this room could very well become people you stay in touch with for the rest of your lives. Enjoy this time while you can. Don't let drama bring you down. If something's bothering you, sing about it. If you have your eye on a special someone, sing about it." At this point Thad sent a meaningful glance at Kurt and Blaine who were currently snuggling in their seat and unconsciously holding the other's hand. "I guess my point is, don't be afraid to be who you are. No one will judge you here. And don't forget to win us some trophies!" Thad bowed as the others in the room clapped and he then motioned for Kurt and Blaine to take the floor.

Kurt stood and extended his hand to Blaine. Blaine took it with a smile and, together, the couple made their way to the podium. They shared a quick kiss to catcalls and wolf-whistles from Wes and David. Kurt signaled for Blaine to go first.

"Hey guys, so like David and Thad said earlier, the Warblers days were some of the best in my life. Second only to meeting the man standing beside me, which I must point out was due to my being a Warbler." Blaine smiled dazzlingly at his fiancé before continuing. "As far as inspiring you goes, I don't really have much to say other than I'm sure you guys are all more than talented. Kurt?"

"First off, I must agree with my fiancé that being a Warbler was an amazing stage in my life. I transferred to Dalton for a bit because I was being bullied at my public school to the point that I was afraid for my life. I came here without really knowing what to expect. Of course Blaine told me that it was a great school and everyone was nice, etc. And yes Wes and David were really good to me when I first met them and basically asked if they were gay too," the aforementioned men chuckled good-naturedly while Kurt continued, "but I still was a bit apprehensive at first. I was nervous about trying to fit in here, I wasn't sure how things worked in the Warblers, and I really missed the closeness I had had with my other friends. But through it all, I had Blaine by my side. There were some times when I wanted to throttle him for his obliviousness… to be honest there are _still_ some times I wish to do just that, but I digress." The last sentence had the room of Warblers guffawing, other than Blaine who was bashfully looking down at his shoes. "I guess my point is that no matter who you are or what people say about you, don't let it affect you. Stand tall, sing loudly, and always be proud of your accomplishments. Someone somewhere loves you for exactly who you are. Don't feel like you have to change who you are. And if any of you ever need someone to talk to, someone who won't just pretend to care but someone who will actually _listen_, know that I'm open for anyone who needs a confidant."

By the time Kurt was finished with his speech, nearly the entire room was in tears. He had spoken with such raw emotion and sincerity and Kurt felt tears pushing at the corners of his eyes. He looked out to see silently sobbing Lysander being held protectively by a loving Dylan. A smile flashed on Kurt's face when he saw some of the students lock eyes with him and nod. Kurt was happy to know that he had such an impact on the boys. He never wanted anyone to go through what he went through. He didn't want any boy, gay or straight, to feel trapped or as if they had no one to talk to, no one who cared. Kurt was adamant in his belief that everyone in the world, no matter how tough they appeared, had their fragile moments. Santana and Karofsky were prime examples. And Kurt had been there for both teens in some of their darkest moments, although somewhat unwillingly at first is Dave Karofsky's case.

Kurt felt an arm wrap comfortingly around his waist and he leaned into Blaine's hold contently. If only there was a Blaine out there for everyone…

"Alright, Warblers," Wes spoke, hitting the table at which he sat with his trusty gavel to dispel any lingering noise. "The whole point of this visit was to get you hyped up on a positive note, not crying your eyes out," he joked. He received a few gurgled chuckles and took it as a good sign. "Who wants to tell us about the last song you guys have been working on?"

Soon the room was filled with excited chatter as the group of students discussed their current set list with the Warblers veterans. David discussed choreography with the boy named Harry that had addressed Wes earlier concerning their almost win. Thad was joking around with a group of students who looked to be sophomores. Wes was talking with who Kurt assumed to be the leader of the group nowadays. With a shared look only close friends could pull off, Kurt and Blaine mutually agreed to talk with Lysander and Dylan some more.

They looked around the room to find the couple they were searching for standing quietly in a corner of the room. The affianced couple walked toward the two boys they had quickly become attached to and announced their appearance as to not completely invade the younger couple's private moment.

"Oh, hi," Lysander said affably. "You guys were great."

"So were you two," Kurt returned sincerely.

"Kurt, your voice was so incredible. I mean, you have such a range," Dylan said in admiration. "Blaine, your voice was really great, too."

"Thank you," Blaine replied for the both of them. "You two harmonize really well together. Match made in Heaven, huh?"

Dylan wrapped his arm around Lysander's shoulder and pulled his boyfriend close. "I sure hope so," he replied confidently.

"Why don't we sit down and you can tell us all about yourselves?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds fun," Dylan agreed enthusiastically. "What do you think, Sander?"

Lysander nodded his assent. "There's a few empty couches over there," he observed, pointing out said couches as he spoke.

The quartet made their way toward the available seats and arranged themselves comfortably. They sat in silence for a few seconds before launching into a conversation about each of their pasts. Blaine learned all about Kurt's multiple adventures at McKinley. Kurt learned all about Blaine's family relationships. And the both of them learned all about Lysander's accepting family and Dylan's not-so-accepting one. They learned about Lysander's love of cooking and painting along with Dylan's interest in skateboarding and playing guitar.

By the time the Warbler vets had to be on their way three hours later, Kurt had set up a date with Lysander to shop and swap recipes while Blaine had set up a day to hang out with Dylan and help him out with learning a new song on guitar. The small group of four exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch and hang out all together again sometime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I was originally going to put in Lysander and Dylan's life stories, but honestly just really didn't feel up to it. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so hopefully that'll make up for anything disappointing in this or the last chapter.**_

_**Are there any of you that would prefer to know Dylan's and/or Lysander's backgrounds more in depth? If so, just let me know and I'll incorporate it into a future chapter.**_

_**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Just let me know.**_

_**See you all next chapter. *lessthanthree***_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone is having a good year so far. I apologize profusely for the inhumane amount of time this chapter took. I kept pushing it off because I couldn't find the time to fully dedicate myself to writing and you all deserve nothing but the best of my abilities. Hopefully this chapter is somewhat up to par.**_

_**Guys this is not one of my favorite chapters. It probably could have been better, honestly. I'm planning on just accelerating the story and writing the wedding already. We'll see what happens.**_

_**Anyway, I cannot believe that this small story is now past 80 pages as a Word document. It's come so far. :3**_

_**I usually don't do this but I feel sooo guilty so: WHOEVER IS THE FIRST REVIEWER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A KLAINE ONE-SHOT OF THEIR CHOICE. You give me the prompt, and I will write the story. Simple as that.**_

_**This may be a boring filler, but I promise to include some laughs, provided by none other than Rachel and Finn.**_

_**This is one of the few words in the English language that I **_**still**_** have trouble spelling: **_inconvenience. _**Please tell me I'm not the only one.**_

_**Edit: I'm also offering one-shots to the 15th and (if it gets that far) 20th reviewer.**_

* * *

><p>"That was interesting," Kurt commented as they drove toward their next destination: the Hudmel home.<p>

Blaine turned to quickly smile at Kurt before focusing on the road again. "Yeah, it really was. It was great to see Wes, David, and Thad again."

"It was," Kurt agreed. "I swear, not a thing has changed with those three. Still as crazy as ever. And Thad's reaction to the news of our engagement was priceless."

Blaine laughed. "I know. It's too bad the other Warblers couldn't have made it. I would've killed to see Jeff's or Nick's reaction to the news."

"Oh God, no," Kurt groaned. "Jeff would have suffocated me in his excitement and I'm sure Nick would have had a hard time pulling him off in time to save me."

"Oh come on," Blaine laughed. "It wouldn't have been _that_ bad. You're just being your usual dramatic self."

"You're only saying that because you wouldn't have been the one being suffocated."

"Well, at least we gained two new friends in Lysander and Dylan."

"I know. Aren't they just the cutest?" Kurt gushed.

Blaine chuckled at his fiancé's enthusiasm. "Yeah, they were pretty adorable, I'll admit."

"They're coming to the wedding," Kurt said determinedly.

"Of course," Blaine agreed easily.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, "That reminds me: I have to go venue shopping with Rachel today. Along with whatever else she plans on dragging me into."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Blaine assured. "If anyone knows how to handle Rachel, it's you."

"I suppose that's true. What about you; are you going to be alright with Finn?"

"I'll be fine. No need to worry about either of us."

"As long as you're sure…"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Then just drop me off at Rach's, I guess."

"No problem," Blaine replied as he turned down onto Rachel's street. "Finn's there anyway so it's not an inconvenience."

Blaine drove for a few more minutes until he reached the opposite end of the block. Once he spotted the red and brown brick house that belonged to Rachel's fathers, he pulled up into the driveway and parked. Within a matter of seconds, Rachel bounded out to the car.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Kurt stepped out of the car and into the awaiting arms of the slightly irritated brunette. "It took you long enough to get here," she complained as she hugged Kurt. "I thought you had forgotten about me!"

Kurt stepped back from the embrace and looked Rachel over. For once, he approved of her choice of outfit. Gone were the knee high socks and animal sweaters. In their place were conservative heels and flattering cable knit sweaters. There wasn't a headband in her hair either, something which Kurt also considered a miracle.

"How could I possibly forget about you?" Kurt replied teasingly. _There is no way to forget that voice once you've heard it,_ Kurt thought wryly.

"That's what I thought too, but sometimes my imagination gets away from me."

Kurt resisted the urge to laugh. Sometimes Rachel's egotism was a bit funny, albeit annoying. He searched his mind for something to distract Rachel with when he was saved by his utterly dapper fiancé.

"Where's Finn?" _Thank Gaga for Blaine_.

Rachel turned to Blaine, who had just stepped out of his car himself. She looked a bit peeved at being interrupted as well as not greeted but answered him anyway. "He's inside watching television."

"Thanks. I'll just head in then." He waved at Rachel, shot Kurt a dazzlingly smile, and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"He used to be so proper," Rachel commented. "Now he doesn't even say a pleasant hello to me; just goes straight in to get Finn."

_He probably doesn't want to have to listen to you babble endlessly_, Kurt thought. Instead he said, "Perhaps we've corrupted him and his prep school ways."

"Such a shame," Rachel said sadly. Her frown quickly turned into an excited grin. "Ready to go shopping?"

Kurt sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Whose car are we taking?"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the Berry's living room to see Finn sprawled comfortably on the brown leather couch, watching what looked to be a challenge type of reality show. Blaine quietly approached the couch from behind to get a better look at the specific television program Finn was watching, remaining as silent as possible so to not give his presence away. Finn was watching… Project Runway. Well, that was a bit unexpected.<p>

"Project Runway? Really, Finn?"

Finn jumped at the sudden voice and quickly switched the channel on the television from the show based on baking to a cartoon duck. He looked at Blaine pleadingly, sheepishly.

"Dude, _please_ don't tell anyone you saw that."

"I can't make any promises," Blaine said. "That would make some pretty good blackmail if the situation ever arose."

Finn paled. "Blackmail?" He shook his head. "I think Kurt's a bad influence on you."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

Finn shook his head again, mumbling to himself. Blaine was sure it was something along the lines of, "Definitely so."

Before Blaine could torture Finn any longer with his newly gathered information, Rachel strode into the room. She headed straight toward Finn, who had returned to being sprawled out on the couch. Without a word, she plopped herself in Finn's lap and kissed him. Finn seemed surprised at first, but quickly returned his girl's affection.

Blaine turned away at that point, not intent on seeing anything progress further. He turned toward the door and earnestly focused his gaze on the red runner piece of carpet that stretched between the front door and the entrance to the living room. As he stood determinedly counting each strand of fiber that was out of place, a pair of spotless black boots came into his view.

"They've finished," Kurt remarked laughingly. "You can look up now."

Blaine looked up and found himself staring into his fiancé's sparkling glasz eyes. Kurt's eyes sparkled in only three situations: when he was crying, when he was laughing, and when he was scheming. Blaine assumed since Kurt wasn't crying, nor was he smirking in a mischievous way, he must have found humor in Blaine's current predicament.

"It's not funny, Kurt."

"Actually," Kurt replied with an impish smile, "I think it is."

Blaine sighed and then changed the subject. "I thought you and Rachel were leaving…?"

"We are," Kurt assured, "As soon as she's done with Finn." Kurt pointed over to the couch where Rachel and Finn were situated. They were no longer kissing, thankfully, but now seemed to be talking rather heatedly. It was a sure sign a fight would break out on Rachel's part if they weren't interrupted soon.

"Shouldn't you…?" Blaine suggested as he gestured in Rachel's direction. She was now standing over Finn, her finger poking him violently in the chest.

Kurt shrugged. "Eh, they'll get over it."

Blaine felt as if Kurt was underestimating Rachel's temper a bit, but knew when to choose his battles. If Kurt said everything would be fine, then Blaine would listen. The couple watched silently as Finn stood and pulled Rachel into his arms. Rachel resisted at first, but after a few seconds allowed herself to admit defeat.

"See?" Kurt commented as the other couple began kissing once again. "It's just a part of their relationship to constantly argue."

"I'm so glad we're not like that," Blaine said in return. "I don't think I could stand you being mad at me all the time."

"No," Kurt replied as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck. "I only get mad when I feel it's necessary."

Blaine wrapped his arms snugly around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "Very true."

They leaned forward even more, their foreheads nearly connecting. Before the couple could share a kiss, however, Rachel bounded toward them and spoke.

"Okay Kurt, I'm ready to go now."

Kurt groaned, annoyed at being interrupted by Rachel, and pulled her out of the room. This had to have been the hundredth time by now that she had taken the initiative to disrupt his time with his fiancé. He heard Blaine mutter something akin to "cockblock" before he reluctantly released his grasp.

"That's great Rachel," Kurt replied acerbically. "Too bad you couldn't have taken just five more minutes." He dragged her semi-unwilling body into the small room beside the front door where Burt left his dirty work shoes. Kurt had since called it "The Mud Room."

"What happens in five minutes?" Rachel asked inquisitively. "Is there some special event I'm unaware of? Why didn't you tell me? I deserve to know, after all, as your top maid of honor. What if something bad was to happen and people turned to me with their questions? What would occur when I informed them that I had no knowledge of such an important event?"

"I was attempting to share a moment with my soon-to-be husband," Kurt replied as politely as he could through clenched teeth. He had to remember to never give Rachel an open-ended question or statement ever again, or she might never stop annoying him. Even after all these years, sometimes such a simple thing escaped him.

"Oh, really? Why didn't you do that while I was with Finn?"

Kurt sighed. "Can we just leave now?"

"Of course, wedding shopping is quite important after all."

"I'm sure it is."

"Blaine! Finn! We're leaving."

"Alright!" Finn called back. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Rachel called. "Behave while we're gone!" Kurt hid a snort. He had no doubt that he would be having anything other than fun. Besides, it was just such a Rachel thing to say, telling them to behave.

Finn sighed with relief as the sound of Rachel's heels receded and the front door closed. He flipped the channel back to Project Runway and turned to Blaine. "You don't mind if I finish this, right?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, go ahead," he replied good-naturedly. "I've watched it so often with Kurt that I sort of got into it too."

"Dude! Same with me and Rachel!"

Finn turned back to the television and was soon immersed in the show and its drama. Blaine wondered if Finn actually knew any of the technical terms the judges were using. Neither said anything which allowed Blaine to think over some things that had been plaguing his mind lately.

It was sort of surreal, Blaine thought, sitting in the Berry's living room and watching the remainder of an older episode of Project Runway. And with Finn, of all people. The only person less likely to watch the show was Puck, an image which Blaine found quite amusing.

Kurt was out with Rachel researching what he'd like to use for their wedding. The wedding that, despite being far away, loomed closer by the minute. Blaine wasn't scared of committing to Kurt, that wasn't the problem at all. To be honest, Blaine just had this irrational fear of something going wrong. Not that Kurt would let anything go wrong anyway. But sometimes he just couldn't help worrying about the "what if"s. Kurt's 21st birthday was still years away and anything could happen in the span of time between then and now.

Blaine was pulled from his musing as Finn asked if he wanted to get going. The episode was over and Finn wanted to leave the house before either of Rachel's dads got home. Blaine nodded his consent and the two ambled outside to get into Blaine's car which was still parked in the driveway. Finn made sure to check that the door was locked before he closed it and then followed Blaine over and got into the car. Blaine clicked his seatbelt as Finn did the same. He started the car and was about to pull out into the street when he realized something: he had no idea where they were going.

"Finn, where are we going?"

"I don't know, dude. I thought you did."

Blaine sighed. "How about we just go to the arcade?"

"Dude! That'd be so awesome!" Finn exclaimed enthusiastically. "Can we stay for hours and hours?"

Blaine grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. "Sure."

"YES!"

* * *

><p>"Rachel, for my sanity, <em>please<em> just pick a place already." Kurt was losing his mind. He knew discussing venues with Rachel would be difficult, but he had never imagined she would be _this_ bad. She had been flopping between an outside wedding in Central Park and an indoor affair at the esteemed Waldorf-Astoria hotel.

"Kurt, I can't simply pick one. I have to go over the pros and cons of both locations before even contemplating making a decision." Rachel turned from the table where she had been pouring over information and glared at Kurt reproachfully. "If anything, you should be thanking me for being so conscientious about your wedding locale. Location, location, location."

"You sound like a real estate agent," Kurt grumbled.

"The point is I will come to a final decision when I have read over all the information," Rachel declared. She then turned back to looking through her pamphlets on the two possible venues. It made Kurt chuckle in remembrance of all the pamphlets Miss Pillsbury had thrown at them during their McKinley years.

Now she and Mr. Schue were happily married, despite all the drama her parents had caused, and living in a small Ohio suburb near Lima. Will taught music at a local high school and Emma was the counselor there. Kurt had spoken to them a few times since graduation and had made a personal visit to inform them about him upcoming wedding. The couple was more than delighted to hear the news and swore they wouldn't miss the event for the world. Kurt was excited to have them.

"Aha!" Rachel's exclamation brought Kurt from his fond memories of his old Glee Club coach. _Thank Gaga_, he thought, _she's made a decision. Finally._

"What is it, Rach?"

"The hotel would obviously be the better choice. I mean, think about it Kurt. You won't have to be concerned about the weather conditions half as much, you'll have more say on the decorations, you can hold both the wedding _and_ the reception at the hotel, there's already caterers in the building, and the Waldorf-Astoria has tons of history. It's perfect."

Kurt nodded and was about to speak his own opinion before Rachel continued on, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Besides, the lighting will be tons better for my – I mean _our_ – light complexions. Can't you imagine what catastrophes could have occurred if we had actually deigned to have a wedding outside? It would have been disastrous, of that I'm sure. Besides, the sun would have shone on Quinn and Sam and Brittany the most since they're blond and we can't have any of the wedding party outshine either of the grooms or the maid of honor."

"Rachel."

"I mean, honestly, who would want to be blonde anyway? Sure, the saying is that blondes have more fun, but that has yet to be proven scientifically. I'm sure if they conducted an unbiased experiment the results would show that brunettes are the better people."

"Rachel, I know you're still a bit jealous or envious or whatever of Quinn, but we really need to focus on wedding stuff right now."

Rachel stopped mid-rant and huffed. "I am _not_ jealous or envious of Quinn. I never have been. Yes, there was a time when I very much admired her perfect figure, but I know now that no one can ever be as perfect as me."

Kurt sighed. "Whatever you say, Rach."

"Good. Now, let's talk about china patterns."

Kurt groaned internally. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've decided that the next chapter will have Lysander and Dylan's backstories since someone (you know who you are :]) asked so sweetly for them. :D**_

_**As a side note, Hannah your reviews just make me smile. Too widely, in fact. So thank you. :D**_

_**Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day and enjoyed the newest episode of Glee. For those who haven't seen it I won't say much other than: Karofsky's reappearance was not at all what I expected.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to make it longer, but I know you've been dying for an update so I promise to make the next chapter longer. :]**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Before I even get to the chapter, I would like to quickly flail, sob, and weep due to the episode of Glee known as "On My Way." [Feel free to cry, weep, and flail with me via PM at any time or review if you've seen it and if you still haven't GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW.]**_

_**This hiatus is slightly killing me. I NEED MY TV KLAINE FIX. OMGOMGOMGOGMOMG IT'S ALMOST TUESDAY! I am officially dubbing Tuesday as Cooper Tuesday. :D  
><strong>_

_**Wow, this chapter took forever to write. I'm a horrible person. Feel free to threaten me.**_

_**Now then, to the chapter. Since it was requested I am going to include a bit of history on both Dylan and Lysander in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song lyrics or Glee characters, although Dylan and Lysander are all mine. :]  
><strong>

_**Edit: Wow, this chapter was supposed to be light-hearted but now it's just fond memories and a bit of sadness. The rehearsal dinner I wanted to write will just have to wait I guess… This chapter completely got away from me and I have no idea where it came from but here it is.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, put down your bowties!" Kurt admonished as he walked into the room to find his fiancé rearranging his beloved bowties. "Dylan and Lysander are going to be here any minute now."<p>

Blaine smiled bashfully and placed his beloved ties back into the closet on their designated shelf. He stepped toward Kurt and kissed his cheek in apology, reinforcing the action with his trademark 'please-forgive-me' puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose you can be forgiven."

At the moment there was a knock on the door. Kurt turned excitedly toward the sound and shared a happy glance with his fiancé. Blaine nodded with a fond smile toward the door and Kurt happily jumped up and down before he dashed in that direction. He composed himself for a second once he reached the door and then opened it widely to reveal the smiling faces of Lysander and Dylan.

"Dylan! Lysander! You made it!" Kurt exclaimed happily as he greeted each boy with a handshake and a quick hug.

"We wouldn't dream of not coming," Dylan chuckled as he returned Kurt's giddy embrace.

"Wouldn't want to squander time with our very own Warbler idols," Lysander added teasingly.

"Oh, you two," Kurt chided lightheartedly. "I bet you're the new version Wes and David, aren't you?"

The duo chuckled. "We're just going to take that as a compliment," Dylan said.

"What about me?" Blaine called out from his seat on the couch in his living room. "Just visiting Kurt now, are you?"

"Of course not. Who would teach me guitar?" Dylan joked. He walked over to where Blaine was now standing beside the couch and shook hands with his mentor. "We still need to work on that, by the way."

"Of course, of course," Blaine agreed. "But this is just a social call. Have a seat."

Dylan sat and minutes later the two were joined by Kurt and Lysander. Both couples claimed a sofa for their own. They shared small talk about basic topics: school, work, the upcoming wedding, the odd weather they'd been having in Ohio lately. Eventually the topic of parents came up.

"I'm really lucky," Kurt said sincerely. "My dad has been supportive of me since the very beginning. Without him I don't know what I would have done to cope with my mom's death, my coming out and the resulting bullying. I'm so thankful to have him in my life."

"I wasn't as lucky," Blaine stated sadly. Kurt squeezed his arm around Blaine's waist and the couple shared a small smile. Lysander and Dylan were looking on curiously, so Blaine decided to tell them the whole story. After all, he and Kurt were their mentors now, for lack of a better term, and Blaine figured his life story would provide some insight for the two young boys.

"Well, my parents weren't really the most supportive kind. Of course, they took care of me financially until I moved out on my own. My mother was raised to believe that women held a traditional role in a family, meaning she would cook, clean and obey her spouse. In my case, my father and I were pretty close when I was younger. I played soccer when I was younger and he would attend my games when he could get time off from work. We'd play catch in the backyard when he got home for dinner. As I grew older, around the time I started junior high, I realized that I had a passion for music. Music of any kind, really. I watched operas and musicals, sang along with the radio, as well as learned to play piano and guitar. I still played sports, but it wasn't enough for him. He said I was changing into something he didn't like, said I was turning into a _girl_." Blaine paused and Kurt soothingly rubbed his back as the couple sitting opposite them looked shocked with their mouths gaping open.

Blaine wiped his eyes and his nose before continuing. "After that, I had an epiphany. I was sitting in my room one day looking out my window at all the happy teenage couples and I noticed they all consisted of a boy and a girl. Why? I thought at the time. Why was it always that way? Why can't I have that? The truth hit me in that moment. I couldn't have that because I didn't _want_ that. What I wanted was to be with another _boy_ that could make me happy. Another boy was what would make butterflies erupt in my gut, fireworks burst behind my eyes. In that moment I realized I was gay. And I was scared of what that meant. I wasn't stupid; I knew what happened to gays out in the real world. But I was determined to not let it affect me. So I went on like I always had, and things were normal for a while. But then it somehow spread around my school that I was gay. I was bullied: pushed around, called horrible names, had my locker defamed with derogatory slurs. I didn't have it as bad as Kurt did, not really."

"Blaine, don't you dare downplay what you went through," Kurt interjected. "Any kind of bullying is too much."

Blaine nodded his acquiescence. "I could deal with all of that. The last straw was the Sadie Hawkins dance. All I wanted was one night to feel somewhat normal, one night of having fun with a friend. I got that, thankfully, but when my friend and I were outside waiting to get picked up…" Blaine choked a bit but pushed away Kurt's worrying hands and pushed on. "The more violent of the jocks jumped us; they threw me to the ground and kicked whatever they could reach. I guess they were feeling generous because they offered my friend the chance to run. He didn't want to leave me there, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I couldn't let him get injured for my sake, so I told him to go. To get help. He was reluctant, but he went eventually. I'm glad he did.

Once he was out of sight, the jocks became relentless. Kicks and punched rained down all over my body. They eventually got bored and left. At the last second one of them turned around and stalked back to my nearly unconscious form. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and leaned over. I'll remember what he said then for the rest of my life. He said, "Animals like you don't deserve to live." Then he spat in my face and stabbed me."

Blaine stopped there, his voice leaving him completely as he broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled the sobbing man into his chest to comfort him as he cooed soothing words into his ear.

The physical wound had healed long ago, but the mental scarring would last a lifetime.

Lysander and Dylan felt understandably awkward in their current predicament. Should they leave? Should they stay? Should they say something? Should they remain quiet?

Kurt paused in his consoling ministrations and turned toward the two boys seated across from him. "I'm sorry. It's still hard for him to talk about. I told him you wouldn't mind not hearing the whole story, but he insisted that he tell you all of it."

"Kurt, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for," Lysander was quick to reassure.

"Should we give you guys a minute?" Dylan asked timidly.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine said from his place in Kurt's arms. The three others gave him a skeptical look and he quickly added, "Really. See, look I'm talking. I wouldn't be able to talk if I was still upset."

"I suppose that's true," Kurt conceded.

"Why don't we tell you guys our life stories?" Dylan suggested. "Put us all in the same boat."

"I'll go first," said Lysander. "My story is a bit happier so it should help lighten the mood."

"My mom and dad are both teachers at a private school in Westerville. My mom teaches second grade and my dad teaches fifth. I came out to them when I was thirteen. They had always taught me that everyone was special, that uniqueness was something to be treasured. I knew they wouldn't care either way when I told them, but I was still so scared. I sat them down in the living room after dinner one day and just said, 'Mom. Dad. I like boys.' They were quiet at first and I thought for sure that they would hate me, that everything they had said before didn't apply to me anymore. But then my mom jumped off the couch and hugged me. She looked like she was going to cry. My dad just smiled at me, saying in his own way that everything would be okay. They immediately determined I would attend Dalton for high school as to avoid any bad events. I was overjoyed. They didn't make a big deal about it; they still loved me regardless. I'll always remember what my mother said to me that night before I went to bed. She said, 'I will always love you.' I lied in my bed smiling the rest of the night."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "That's great. I'm so glad everything turned out so well for you."

"Guess it's my turn now," Dylan said happily. "So, my story is a bit longer, but basically as happy."

"My mom is also a teacher at the same school as Lysander, hence the two of us being so close. My dad left when I was two years old. My mom tried to protect me from it, but eventually she told me. I always felt like it was my fault that he left, even though I didn't know anything about him. It turned out he left because he had gotten a better job in another country. I came out to my mom when I was twelve, but she said she had known ever since I was about four because instead of toy cars I always asked for a shopping spree." The boys chuckled together and Dylan smiled fondly at the memory.

"Those are both great stories," Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry about your father, Dylan."

"It's fine," the boy replied. "It was a long time ago and I've had time to accept it."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Lysander?"

"You can call me some nickname if you'd prefer," he pointed out genially. "I know it's not always fun to have to say my name every time you want to address me; it's a bit long and formal."

"I'll remember that. I'll let you know if I think of any good nicknames. But, anyway, what was your question?"

"Do you… well, I was hoping maybe you'd tell us your story, too?"

Kurt smiled a sad smile. "Of course. It's only fair."

"You don't have to if it would make you uncomfortable," the younger boy interjected.

"No, no. it's not a problem." Kurt sighed deeply, mentally preparing himself to tell of the roller coaster ride that was his life so far.

"My mom and I used to be really close. We would sing and dance together all the time. She would coerce my dad into joining our tea parties and he loved it almost as much as we did. She was beautiful and her voice was gorgeous. She would read me stories when she tucked me in at night, hold me when I cried, make me soup when I was sick. I would put on her shoes and walk around the house in them. I'm probably a bit biased, but she was the most wonderful person." Kurt smiled fondly as he remembered all the times he shared with his mother while she was still alive. "My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I turned five. She went through chemo for a while, but it wasn't making a difference. The doctors said she only had a few years left to live, whether she underwent the treatments or not. She stuck with it for the first two years. She was so strong and brave. It killed my dad to see her in so much pain and I hated when we had to go to the hospital to visit her. The walls were so clean and white and the place reeked of antiseptic and I just hated it. That's really the only part of her sickness that I remember well. She passed away a few months after my eighth birthday," Kurt sniffed. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and rubbed his hip bones soothingly. Kurt smiled at his fiancé and continued. "I still go to visit her grave all the time. It was so hard losing her, for both me and my dad. Honestly, I don't know which of us took the loss harder. After that, it was just me and my dad. We stuck to each other and when I turned fifteen I came out to him and told him that I was gay. I think I had always known somewhere deep because when I realized it fully, I wasn't shocked. My dad reacted mostly the same way. He asked me if I was sure and when I reassured him that I was he smiled and said that he figured as much when I asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday one year." The four boys chuckled together.

"So your dad's always been really supportive of you?" Dylan asked once the laughs died down.

"Yeah. I'm so lucky to have him as my father. He's an amazing man and I know he'd do anything for me. He wasn't really all that comfortable with the concept at first, but when Rachel and I had a diva-off over _Defying Gravity_ and I felt discriminated against my dad stormed into the school and demanded that I be treated equally despite my gender and sexuality." Kurt smiled at the memory of Figgins' face when Burt had stormed in and given the man a piece of his mind. "There are a ton of other such occasions, but the point is that even when he was unsure about what to do, he acted and spoke up for me. I'll always be grateful to him for everything he's done for me."

"So you and your dad have a close relationship, too? Like the one with your mom?" Lysander inferred.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Kurt replied with a smile.

"That's great, Kurt."

"Not all of my life has been rainbows and unicorns, unfortunately."

"Oh, we heard a bit about what happened with Karofsky. You don't have to talk about it if you'd rather not," Dylan said uncertainly.

"What did you hear?" Kurt asked curiously. He had a feeling Wes and David were the ones who told the other Warblers a short overview of the reason Kurt had initially transferred to Dalton but had never heard the exact story that was told.

"That while you were at McKinley some jock named Karofsky made your life there hell and later forced himself on you."

Kurt nodded contemplatively. "Well, that definitely gets straight to the heart of it."

The room fell into silence as each boy drifted into their own thoughts of their childhood.

"That was sort of saddening, wasn't it?" Dylan chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood in the room.

Kurt forced a chuckle. "Yeah. But enough of that. Why don't we do something to cheer ourselves up?"

"We should sing!" Lysander grinned. "And I know just the song."

_Lean on me when you're not strong.  
>And I'll be you friend; I'll help you carry on.<br>For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

Kurt grinned. The song was a classic and it was impossible to not catch the contagious cheer floating off of Lysander in waves. He looked to Blaine to see that his fiancé was also smiling widely. The two caught each other's eyes and a loving smile passed between them before they turned their attention back to the two younger men in front of them.

Dylan looked on with a smile as his boyfriend sang playfully. They may have known each other for the majority of their lives, but he would never tire of Lysander's contagious smile or ability to know just how to relieve tension in any heated situation. With a silent persuasion, Dylan joined in on the second verse.

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand.  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<em>

"I'd sing the rest, but that's the only part I know," Lysander quipped.

"That was quite the performance," Blaine remarked good-naturedly.

"It really was," Kurt agreed. "Now, let's have some dinner and then we'll set up another day to hang out. A day that will be proportionally happier. Sound good?"

The others nodded their assent and the four went into the kitchen to eat, sharing small talk and wild jokes as they ate. Soon enough it was time for Dylan and Lysander to take their leave. They waved goodbye and promised to hang out again soon. Kurt stood at the doorway and watched them get into their car and drive away. As he stood, looking out into the now empty street, Blaine came up from behind and wrapped his arms lovingly around Kurt's waist. He pressed a kiss into the side of Kurt's neck before slowly pulling his fiance away from the door and toward their bedroom. It had been a long day and they both needed their rest. Especially considering all the wedding things Kurt still had to deal with.

"I'm not tired," Kurt mumbled sleepily as Blaine gently tugged off his tight jeans, leaving him in only his silk boxers.

Blaine laughed. "Sure, you're not sweetheart." He carefully folded Kurt's jeans and placed them on a nearby dresser before unbuttoning Kurt's shirt an following the same procedure. Once Kurt was safely in only his boxers and white cotton undershirt, Blaine laid him in the bed and walked around to get in on his predetermined side. Kurt willingly snuggled into his warm, loving, gorgeous fiance and fell asleep within seconds.

Blaine smiled fondly as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt was just so beautiful, flawless really, and Blaine still couldn't believe that such perfection was his. He laid there, quietly looking down at Kurt for a few more minutes before snuggling down into the blankets and falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you to anyone still sticking with me. I've had horrible writer's block on top of no internet/computer access so it's been really hard for me to get anything written up for all of my stories, not just this one. I know I picked a really odd place to end the chapter, but I didn't want to force anymore than I already had.**_

_**I feel like this chapter was horrible, so I apologize if you agree. I just was crying at some points while writing this and I kind of felt mentally and emotionally drained because Blaine was so sad and it hurt me a bit inside to have to see him feel that way. – I guess that's what happens when you're as emotionally invested in Klaine as most of us fans are.**_

_**Random question: have any of you ever heard the phrase "Damn Skippy" before? I was talking with my nephew and I said that and he looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently that's not something that's commonly said in the southwest. I'm originally from Chicago, so I blamed it on that when he questioned me about it. I was just curious as to what other people thought. So, if you don't mind my weirdness, I'd appreciate your comments on that as well as the story. :]**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello again. Wow, I write a lot in these author's notes that no one even reads, don't I? I blame the real world for being a cruel place. If only life could be as awesome as Tumblr. –sighs wistfully-**_

_**On that note, I was watching Jeopardy [teen tournament this week] and guess what one of the answers was: Tumblr! I was so proud of myself for knowing. :D The clue was something along the lines of: 'this website that seems to be missing a vowel claims to be –blah blah blah- place to blog' and I happily exclaimed "Tumblr!" One of the contestants actually had the audacity to say Flickr! Flickr isn't even a blogging site! How can they not know about Tumblr? Tumblr is my life, partly.**_

_**As a warning, I've never been to a wedding so all of this had been made up in my head. Hopefully it does Klaine justice. Also, if anyone is reading this: this is the last chapter of this story. My heartfelt cries will be in the A/N at the end of the story, if anyone's interested.**_

_**Oh, and 'oh-my-god-this-is-the-end-already?' reviews are nice. Just saying.**_

_**I apologize for any and all spelling/grammar errors.**_

_**Question: What is your favorite or go-to wedding song? Mine is either "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer or "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. :]**_

_**ANYWAY. I sincerely appreciate every view/alert/review this story had gotten so far, so thank you all for that. Here we are, thirteen chapters in, and it's finally time for the actual wedding!**_

* * *

><p>After weeks and weeks and <em>weeks<em> of preparations, meetings, taste testings, venue searching, and dealing with Rachel's incessant babble over which color scheme should be used and why round plates were _much_ better than square plates, the day of reckoning had finally arrived.

Kurt had thought his father's wedding would have prepared him for his own, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He almost regretted not letting Blaine talk him into hiring a wedding planner. But now, looking over the fruits of his labor, Kurt felt a surge of pride shoot through him. Despite the multiple times he had nearly strangled Rachel during the last few months, it had all been worth it.

The large expanse of grass, previously open and serene, now housed nearly three hundred seats, a fabric runner make of white organic cotton down the aisle, bustling attendees as well as the ushers showing them to a seat, and flowers galore. On the left sat dark green plastic seats furnished with a pale blue seat cushion, pale blue chrysanthemums were arranged at either end of each row of chairs. On the right were the same chairs, only with their colors reversed so that the chair was colored a pale blue and the seat cushions were a dark green. At both ends of every row of chairs sat an arrangement of red roses (because Blaine refused to have any other flower despite all of Kurt's protests). The red clashed with the rest of the color scheme, but there were times when Kurt just couldn't say no and Blaine had been _very_ persuasive.

After much debate, Blaine had somehow convinced Kurt that he would be the one to wait at the altar while Kurt was the one who would be walked down the aisle. It wasn't that Kurt was more feminine, Blaine had argued, but that he felt Kurt deserved the whole experience despite their relationship being a bit different than others. Kurt had conceded because honestly he had always envisioned hearing the bridal march and he didn't want to miss out on that.

Kurt took in the way Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff (the self-proclaimed 'best wedding ushers ever') helped the older members of the parties find their seats, charm flowing off of the prep boys in waves. Finn and Puck stood around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do since the Dalton boys had everything under control. Kurt wondered why they had volunteered to be ushers in the first place, but he figured Puck did it for the chance at getting girls and Rachel had probably talked Finn into the position. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Finn getting scolded by Rachel for not wanting to be more involved in his brother's wedding.

"Kurt! You're not supposed to be out here yet!"

Kurt sighed as he felt Rachel walk to stand by his side. For one second, he really wished he and Blaine had just eloped. It would have saved so much time and stress, but he knew that would never have happened. Despite Kurt's dislike of clichés, he had been dreaming of planning his own wedding ever since he was very young. Besides, his father would have killed him and Blaine would've insisted on a traditional wedding afterward anyway.

"I know, Rachel. I'm going."

Rachel smiled once Kurt turned around to head back to his dressing room. She followed behind, a spring in her step that Kurt hadn't seen since she had started steadily dating Finn. It may be his special day, but there had always been something about Rachel that made her stand out no matter what.

"Someone's excited," Kurt commented teasingly.

"You're getting _married_!" Rachel replied dramatically, as always. "How could I _not _be excited? Actually, shouldn't you be feeling nervous or excited or _something_?"

Kurt chuckled at her dramatics. "Of course I'm excited. I'll be marrying the love of my life soon and spending the rest of my life with him. We'll officially be recognized as married partners, to some extent at least, and getting to plan all of this was really just a bonus. I would've been happy marrying Blaine anywhere, but this is so glamorous and I love it," Kurt gushed. "As for being nervous, I don't think that will kick in until Dad comes back to walk me down the aisle. It's similar to the way I feel stage fright: I'm perfectly fine until the very last second."

Rachel nodded understandingly. She didn't usually encounter stage fright, seeing as she was much too experienced for that sort of thing, but she knew what Kurt meant.

The two continued their walk in silence. Soon they entered the room that had been allocated to Kurt for the event. The room consisted of a few small couches, a small vanity, and a wardrobe where extra clothes and other objects could be placed. Kurt sank down onto the stool in front of the vanity, looking at his flawless reflection in the mirror. Rachel slid down onto one of the surprisingly comfortable couches across from him.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think Finn and I will ever be as happy as you and Blaine are?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically. Where was this coming from? "What do you mean, Rach?"

"Finn and I fight _all _the time. We don't share the same tastes in any other hobbies besides our mutual love of singing. I mean, in the beginning I was so hesitant to accept his proposal and what if that causes more tension down the line?" Kurt was about to speak but Rachel continued to ramble on before he had a chance. "We have a history riddled with infidelity and poor communication. I'm going to be famous someday and what if I don't have enough time for him anymore?" The brunette sighed sadly and finally locked gazes with her best friend. "What if it doesn't work out?"

Kurt almost didn't know what to say, but luckily being friends with Rachel for as long as he had gave him the ability to know what to say to comfort her. Wordlessly he outstretched his arms to her and Rachel quickly walked over to him and melted into his tight, comforting embrace. Sometimes words weren't needed, but right now Kurt knew it was important to put Rachel's insecurities to rest, even if only for the time being.

"Rach, you and Finn are soul mates. You were _meant_ for each other. I mean, who else would willingly put up with you?" The joke brought forth a light chuckle from the girl and Kurt smiled at his success. "But honestly, I think you two are already as happy as Blaine and I. Admittedly, you do have a bit of a rough past, but so does everyone else. You may not enjoy sports as much as Finn and he may not love Broadway as obsessively as we do, but that doesn't mean anything in the long run. All that does is give the two of you new things to bond over. Loving someone is not only about loving their positives, but also accepting their flaws and loving them despite all of that. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Kurt smiled. "I may not believe in God, but I do believe in fate. Meeting Blaine made me believe in destiny. How else would the two of us have met? Karma, fate, destiny – whatever else you want to call it – gave us both a man who loves us for exactly who we are. Don't you think we should be grateful?"

Rachel nodded from her position in Kurt's arms. She squeezed once before slowly pulling away with a smile. "You're right. Thank you, Kurt."

"Any time, Rach." The two shared a fond smile before Kurt turned back to his reflection. He ran his hand over his hair to check for anything that might have become out of place. "If you don't mind telling me, what brought that up?" Kurt asked curiously. "Have a fight recently?"

"Sort of," Rachel replied quietly. "Can we talk about something else though? I'd hate to bring down the mood on your wedding day."

"Sure," Kurt acquiesced. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous, as always."

"Great. How's everything going outside? Since you refuse to let me leave this infernal room," Kurt mumbled.

"I heard that Hummel," Rachel chided. "And as far as I know everything is in place, everyone has found their seat, and if we remain on schedule your father should be here any minute."

Kurt fidgeted in his seat. There was that nervousness he had been talking about a moment ago. Apparently Rachel noticed because soon two small arms were wrapped around his waist and a chin was placed on his right shoulder.

"Kurt, you look amazing. Everything is going perfectly. Nothing bad is going to happen," she assured.

Kurt took a few deep breaths and looked at their reflection in the mirror. Rachel looked gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress with her hair put up in an elegant braid. His own face was subconsciously adorned with a smile, not that he could blame his mind for feeling so overjoyed. He was marrying Blaine. He was_ marrying Blaine. _Nothing could be more perfect.

"Hey kiddo. You ready to get this show on the road?" Burt Hummel's voice filled the room.

Kurt turned toward his father and his smile widened. Burt looked very handsome in his traditional black tuxedo (thankfully Kurt had talked him out of the powder blue one he had adamantly begged for). The top of his head was missing the usual cap (yet another thing Kurt had refused to allow), but the smile on his only son's face made up for any discomfort Burt may have felt otherwise.

"Yeah, Dad. I think I am."

"Good. Rachel, I think you're wanted out there," Burt addressed the girl still fussing with Kurt's coat sleeves.

"Right." She turned back to give Kurt another hug. With the parting words, "Break a leg," she left the room to take her reserved spot.

"You look great, kid," Burt said gruffly, his voice tinged with pride.

"Thanks, Dad. So do you." Kurt stood to adjust the lapel of his father's jacket. "I'm so glad I convinced you to go with black."

Burt chuckled. "You and your clothes," he responded fondly.

"You know it."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm happy for you. Your mother would've been so happy for you, proud too. I approve of Blaine and I'm sure she'd love him." The father and son shared a glance that said everything they were feeling. It may have been over a decade since her passing, but Elizabeth would always have a prominent role in both men's lives.

Kurt surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eye before wrapping his arms around his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Burt returned the hug with a gentle squeeze. "Any time, kiddo." The two remained in that position for a few seconds before Burt slowly pulled away. "Now don't go getting all sappy on me already," Burt teased. "You haven't even seen Blaine yet."

Kurt chuckled and wiped at his eyes and nose. "Right. Sorry. Is it time to go?"

Burt shook his head. "Not yet. Carole said not to walk you out until my pager buzzed."

Kurt shook his head fondly. "I still can't believe you'd rather have a pager than a cell phone."

"Meh," Burt replied with a shrug. "You'll bring me up to date sooner or later."

"Indeed I will."

Just then a buzzing sound emanated from Burt's suit pocket. The two looked at each other and Burt nodded encouragingly. "_Now_ we can go," he said.

Kurt smiled nervously as he tucked his arm into the crook of his father's outstretched arm. "Then off we go."

Burt patted Kurt's arm. "Everything's going to be just fine, Kurt."

"Just fine," Kurt repeated.

"You love Blaine and the guy obviously wouldn't live without you, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Burt challenged.

Kurt shook his head to rid himself of his sudden nerves. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Relax, kid, I was only joking."

"Joking. Right."

Burt stopped a few steps before they would turn the corner that would allow the people attending to see them. "You alright, son?"

Kurt smiled reassuringly. His father always knew when something was bothering him and exactly what to say to fix it. Kurt assumed that was what came with being a single parent for so long. "Perfectly fine, Dad. I promise."

"Alright, then here we go."

Right before Kurt turned the corner, music from a piano began to play softly in the background. The soft music calmed whatever remained of Kurt's nerves and he smiled at the people who came into his view. Everyone was standing and facing Kurt with looks of either awe, admiration, or a passive happiness depending on how well the person knew him. Kurt had never felt happier.

Carole sat in the front row on the left, which was the side of the lawn where all of Kurt's friends and family were situated. She looked beautiful in her pale blue sweetheart-neckline dress and Kurt smiled at her once she looked up at him. Her eyes were already slightly puffy and her nose shone with a red tint. She had already been crying, Kurt assumed. Seeing his step-mother in such a state only increased his affection for the woman. Before Kurt knew it he was at the end of the aisle, looking up into Blaine's beautiful mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"And who gives this man away today?" Ignacio asked loudly enough for all present to be able to hear him. The music that had been softly playing in the background slowly came to an end.

"I do," Burt replied proudly. "His father, Burt Hummel."

Ignacio nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Blaine, if you would take Kurt's hand."

Blaine seemed to snap out of the trance that seeing Kurt had induced and took his very-soon-to-be husband's hand and helped him ascend the few steps up to the altar. It wasn't until that moment that Kurt realized he too had been in a trance induced by the sight of Blaine. He nearly stumbled on the last step, but Blaine's firm grasp kept him upright.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded in reply. The two became enveloped in each other and Kurt didn't even hear Ignacio speaking until he heard his name.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine and sheepishly toward Ignacio. "Yes?"

The people in attendance laughed as well as the officiator himself. "I was just asking if you were ready to begin?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Kurt felt his face heat up as another round of laughter filled the air. Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly and Kurt couldn't help but smile ever wider. Faces couldn't split in half, could they?

"Great," Ignacio replied. He turned from the couple to address the audience of friends and family.

"Today we have joined together on this wonderful day to witness and celebrate the union of two extraordinary men, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. I asked each of the groomsmen and bridemaids present today to choose one word that best described either Kurt or Blaine. I'd like to take this moment to read some of their responses."

Kurt quietly groaned to himself. Hopefully the answers weren't too embarrassing, not that he had much faith in Puck, Santana, Wes, or David.

"For Kurt some of the responses were: sassy, talented, health-conscious, porcelain, and… wanky?"

"Santana!"

The female in question chuckled but said nothing in defense of her choice.

"Okay…" Ignacio decided to not dally on what could possibly turn into a heated situation. "And now for Blaine! We have: obsessive, hyperactive, nerdy, whipped, and hobbit." The crowd laughed more and more with each word. _Well, _Kurt thought gratefully, _at least his words were worse than mine._

"You guys are all so dead," Blaine growled at the still laughing Warblers.

"Ooh, wow, Blainey. We're _so _scared," Wes laughed.

"Shaking in our polished dress shoes," David added.

"No offense Blainers but you're about as scary as a rabbit," Nick commented.

"A fluffy bunny rabbit," Jeff amended.

"Alright boys, I think that's enough," Ignacio interjected. The man waited for the remaining laughter to die down before he spoke again. "Love is blind. It cares not of gender or age or past history. It engulfs us at the moment we least expect and can only be soothed by the one we love. Such had occurred between the two men standing before me who have chosen to tie their lives together for as long as they live. Now, I'm told both grooms have written their own vows they'd wish to speak?"

Kurt nodded and gestured for Blaine to go first.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and looked straight into the blue-green eyes he had come to know and love well. "Kurt, when we first met I lost my breath. There, seemingly out of nowhere, an angel appeared before my eyes. When you said you were lost, I knew it was a lie but I didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted to get to know you. Alas, I had a performance to attend and so I dragged you along with me. It was just my luck that singing happened to be something we both enjoy. All throughout that performance I couldn't take my eyes off you.

"When we went for coffee afterward and you confided in me, I was torn. How could anyone possibly do something of that nature to someone as kind as beautiful as you? I swore to myself that day that I would do anything to protect you, to guide you, to comfort you. That day when you called about the incident, I was so scared. I had failed in my duties and that only resulted in intensifying how deeply I cared for you.

"I didn't know at first that what I felt for you went beyond friendly affection. It took me a long time, too long in retrospect. As you know, the moment didn't arise for me until the day you walked into Warblers Hall and sang "Blackbird." The emotions you showed then, the purity of your voice, it turned something inside me. It was as if a switch had been flipped and I saw you in a whole new light. It was then that I realized I had been looking for love in all the wrong places. _You_ were the one I had been looking for. It was right under my nose the entire time."

"More like _above _your nose," Wes called out to the amusement of everyone in attendance.

"Shut up, Wesley." Blaine turned back to Kurt and resumed his speech. "Once I accepted my feelings for you and you accepted me as your boyfriend, I thought I was the happiest man alive. We shared so many firsts together along with so many other happy memories. Then came the day when I proposed to you and you said yes. You actually said _yes _and I was beyond happy. You provided things I had never really had in my life before I met you: comfort, security, unconditional love. I thought _that_ was the best day of my life. But I was wrong. Nothing can be better than this moment, right here, right now.

Becoming your husband and vowing to spend the rest of my life with you is something I could have never truly prepared for. The feelings overwhelming me right now… I wouldn't give them away for anything in the world. I love you, Kurt Hummel, with all of my heart and soul. I thank every deity out there that we found each other and that you chose to be with me. Thank you for making me the happiest person on Earth."

The air flooded with applause and barely restrained sniffles. Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss there before lowering their hands to their previous position between them. The action prompted coos from the women and catcalls from the younger men in attendance.

Kurt allowed the few tears hiding behind his eyelids to flow freely down his face. Blaine's words were just… _perfect_. How was Kurt supposed to speak after all of that? His vows seemed like nothing in comparison. Kurt looked into the eyes that had become his anchor and sighed contentedly. Blaine had the uncanny ability to wipe all of Kurt's fears away with a simple loving glance. Kurt felt his hands being squeezed and he released a shaky breath.

"Kurt? Do you have something you'd like to say?" Ignacio asked kindly.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"Please go on," Ignacio encouraged.

"Blaine… firstly, I have no idea how I'm supposed to speak after you've done such a spectacular job. There's no way I could top any of that," Kurt said, resulting in a few scattered chuckles, "but I'm going to try my best anyway.

"When we met, I was going through a tumultuous time in my life. My dad had only recently started to really recover from his heart attack, Finn and Carole became a part of my everyday life, the bullying I was enduring was steadily getting worse, and on top of that was the drama that came along with being in Glee club. I felt like no one cared, and those who did care weren't really capable of doing anything. I wouldn't change any of that though, because it all led me to you.

"That day on the staircase changed my life. As simple as it sounds, meeting you renewed my hope, my strength. Watching you sing "Teenage Dream" to _me_ of all people, I didn't know how to react. There was a gorgeous guy singing to _me_ and I felt as if I would melt into a puddle every time our eyes connected. Then you bought me coffee afterward and I found out you were gay. I remember thinking that maybe I had a change now. My previous run-ins with attempting to have a love life weren't all that successful."

"Try not successful at all," Santana called out similarly to how Wes had interrupted earlier.

"Shut up, Satan."

"You know you love me, Porcelain."

"_Anyway_," Kurt emphasized as he returned to his earlier speech. "You became my rock, my confidant. I felt like I could talk to you about anything and it felt so wonderful to have someone like that in my life. Throughout our acquaintance, I fell harder and deeper for you. _Don't even think about it, any of you._" Kurt waited a second to be certain that no innuendos would be made. "Thank you. My point is, you were completely oblivious to my feelings and after the Gap Incident I couldn't keep them to myself anymore. It killed me when you didn't feel the same way, but I decided it was better to have you as a friend than not at all.

"Once you finally got your act together and kissed me, everything was perfect. We were finally a couple, the way I had hoped and dreamed. We had our ups and downs, but we were happy and we were together and nothing could change that, nothing could touch us and what we have.

"Then you _proposed _and I thought I would die from happiness. You are my world, Blaine Warbler Anderson, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I hope you're ready because now that I have you, I'm never letting go."

Once again applause and sniffles filled the air. The couple shared a loving glance before turning as one to face Ignacio.

"That was beautiful," the man said roughly through his barely repressed tears. "Kurt spoke about having to go after Blaine, but how am _I _supposed to top the both of you?"

Kurt chuckled wetly while Blaine pulled him closer.

"Let's just get to the good stuff. Shall we?" At nods from both grooms, Ignacio continued. "Do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take this man, Blaine Alexander Anderson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt smiled as he confidently replied, "I do."

"Do you, Blaine Alexander Anderson, take this man, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love with all your soul for as long as your both shall live?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt before replying without hesitation, "I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by the state of New York and the city of New York, I now pronounce you legally bound. You may share the first official kiss of your marriage."

Kurt leaned forward simultaneously with Blaine and the two shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. They were met with cheers, applause, and catcalls but none of that mattered. All that mattered to either man was the person they were currently kissing.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I wish you nothing less than all the joys and happiness life can give."

When air eventually became necessary the couple pulled apart, only to have Blaine place one last loving peck on his husband's lips. Kurt smiled blissfully.

"I love you, Kurt, more than words can say."

"I love you too, Blaine. Forever and always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that my beautiful readers is the end of the love story that is "Marry Me." Klaine weddings always make me want to cry. Hell, who am I kidding? Any Klaine moment makes me want to cry.**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this story. I enjoyed sharing my vision with all of you. I enjoyed all of the fluff and bad jokes and Starkid references and Rachel moments and the wonderful reviews you bestowed upon me over the span of this story.**_

_**Oh, I didn't know Blaine's actual middle name so I just wrote Alexander because it felt right. If you have a better suggestion, let me know. In my defense, Rachel threw herself in there.**_

_**I feel so accomplished. My first complete multi-chapter fanfic. This story was one of my babies. I'm going to miss it.**_

_**Never fear, there's plenty of Klaine to go around. I have a few other Klaine stories already on this site as well as a completely AU fic being written whenever I have the chance.**_

_**I will also post an epilogue.**_

_**A HUGE THANK YOU to anyone who has read this story, reviewed it, alerted it, added it to your favorites, and just a huge thank you in general for being the amazingly awesome people that you are. I LOVE YOU ALL. *lessthanthree* Hope to see you on some of my other stories sometime!**_

_**And for those of you who have it, feel free to visit my Tumblr or tweet me any time. :D**_

_**Tumblr: tobeleftoutinthedark **_

_**Twiter: OMFGItsME **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This is the official last chapter of this story and as sad as I am to see it end, I'm so proud to have actually completed an entire fic. I couldn't choose just one point in time to focus on so…**_

_**It turned out to be short, but I hope you like it anyway. I apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammar errors.**_

_**Enjoy the adorable fluff, and don't forget to review! :]**_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later…<em>

Kurt and Blaine held hands as they approached the adoption agency, the best one in New York. They had researched the adoption process and prepared for an entire year, giving both of them the chance to become stabilized in their respective careers. Blaine as a singer, and Kurt as a fashion designer.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked once the two had entered the building.

"I'm so nervous," Kurt admitted. "What if they won't let us adopt? We're a young gay couple, and it's not as if we're rolling in money."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's palm reassuringly. "Babe, we'll be fine, I promise. Yes, we're a young gay couple, but we have tons of recommendations and our careers are stable. Your collection is going to be hitting chain retailers soon, and you're even opening up your own boutique for your one-of-a-kind couture looks."

"Couture _is _one-of-a-kind, honey," Kurt reminded with a smile.

"Right, but you know what I meant," Blaine retorted. "And I'm going to be signed any day now if my agent is anything to go by."

"You mean Wes? I'm sure Wes could annoy anyone into doing anything," Kurt teased. "Does he still have that gavel?"

"Framed and hanging in his office," Blaine replied tiredly. "It's been almost a decade and he still has an unhealthy attachment."

Kurt laughed before he could stop himself. Other people standing around the lobby of the adoption offices looked at him strangely, but Kurt ignored the few disgusted looks and smiled at the other same-sex couples he laid eyes on. The couple walked confidently to the receptionist's desk and confirmed their appointment before being instructed to take a seat in the lobby and they'd be called when their time came.

They chatted about whatever came to mind and make small talk with the lesbian couple seated beside them. One of the women, Kate, reminded Kurt of Rachel with her long, dark hair and loud, dramatic voice. The other woman, Rita, was soft-spoken but what words she did say were intelligent and witty. Her dark red hair flowed over her shoulders in soft waves and Kurt had to resist the urge to recommend she try modeling. The women were a few years younger than Kurt and Blaine, but were already well-off since Rita was a nurse and Kate worked as a lawyer.

"Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson," called the receptionist in the middle of one of Kate's lawyer horror stories.

Kurt reluctantly bid the female couple farewell, the four of them exchanging cell numbers and talking about getting together sometime. While they had barely met, Kurt had a feeling Kate and Rita would fit well in his life, and it would be great to now another couple who were trying their hand at adopting and parenting.

Blaine pulled Kurt away from the women, knowing that they would otherwise never leave and completely miss their appointment, which would not do. Once they found the office of Lily Washington, the two sat in the chairs across from the woman's desk and prepared themselves for whatever may come their way.

"Blaine, Kurt, it's nice to meet the both of you," the blond woman said as the two made themselves as comfortable as possible in the provided stiff, blue chairs. "I've looked through all of your paperwork and everything seems to be in order. Your actual interview was conducted last week with Marcy, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, call me Lily."

"Yes, Lily. We feel that the interview went quite well."

"That's good to hear," she replied as she looked down at the file on her desk. "Now, it says her you would like to adopt a daughter? Preferably around the age of one?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have here a selection of children whom fit that description. If you'd like to take a look at the photos and see if any of them would be someone you'd be interested to meet in person," she instructed as she passed over a small pile of photographs.

Kurt took the photos into his hands and Blaine leaned over to have a clear view. They rifled through the pictures until a certain young girl caught Kurt's eye. In the photo, the girl had a tuft of chestnut brown hair and her eyes were a dark brown with specks of yellow. She was dressed in a pink onesie and Kurt immediately fell in love. He looked questioningly to Blaine who had the same love struck look in his eyes.

"Tell us more about this little cutie, please," Kurt requested as he handed Lily the picture of the brown-eyed little girl.

"Her name is Elizabeth. She's ten months old. Her biological mother is facing tough times and can't financially afford to support the child so she decided adoption would be the best choice so that the little girl could lead a happy life and be well taken care of."

"Does the mother want to keep in touch?" Blaine asked.

"She would prefer a closed adoption, meaning no contact. But if you're worried about such a thing, I'm sure she could be persuaded into some form of an open adoption."

Blaine nodded. "Either option would be okay with us. I'm sure the baby would be interested in her birth parents once she was old enough, and we'd never be ones to keep that from happening."

"That's good to know," Lily replied. "I'll contact the mother and set up a date for the two of you to meet with her and the child."

"What's the child's name?" Kurt inquired.

"Elizabeth," Lily answered. She turned in her chair to grab the telephone off of her desk and set to calling to make a date for the boys to see their potential daughter, causing her to miss the tears that formed behind Kurt's eyelids at the sound of the child's name.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Her name's the same as my mom's," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I feel like it's a sign or something."

"We'll do all that we can," Blaine vowed.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Lily turning back toward them and announcing that Whitney (Elizabeth's mother) had eagerly agreed to meet them and if all went well they'd be able to take Elizabeth home in a few short weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later…<em>

"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt called out as he entered the white townhouse that belonged to him and his wonderful husband. Fridays were the one day that Kurt left the office early; his employees could survive one night per week without him, even if at times it didn't feel that way considering the amounts of worried texts and calls he received.

"In the music room!" Blaine shouted in return. The man sat quietly in the small room filled with instruments and sheet music alongside his three year old daughter, being sure to keep her quiet despite the litany of excited giggles that threatened to escape her. When Elizabeth had suggested buying her papa a surprise present, Blaine just couldn't resist. Her wide brown eyes melted his resolve every time.

Kurt smiled as he removed his coat and shoes in the doorway. It had been a brisk spring in New York City but Kurt didn't mind the excuse to wear even more expertly designed layers. Once he'd placed his trusty messenger bag down on the table beside the couch in the small living room, he walked down the hall toward the music room where his husband was waiting.

"Okay, he's almost here," Blaine whispered to his daughter once he heard Kurt's footsteps approaching. "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, remembering her promise to remain quiet as to not give themselves away.

"Great," Blaine whispered with a wide grin. He turned back to the door, anxiously waiting for it to be swung open and to see Kurt's lithe frame in the doorway. This surprise was going to be perfect, especially considering the present was something Kurt had been talking nonstop about for the last few weeks.

"Blaine? What are the two of you doing on the floor?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt, hand on his hip, looking down at him with a vaguely amused expression. He must have been wrapped up in his thoughts because he hadn't heard a sound signaling Kurt's entrance.

"We have a surprise for you, Papa," Elizabeth said from behind her daddy. "Daddy said I had to be quiet."

Kurt smiled and picked the girl up, swinging her into his arms, resulting in a happy squeal from his little girl. "And what does this surprise entail?"

Elizabeth looked to Blaine who had already risen to his feet beside them. Blaine placed a soft kiss on his husband's cheek and handed his daughter a small white envelope. On the front of the envelope was written 'For Papa' in Elizabeth's messy handwriting. Kurt smiled at the sight of it. Elizabeth was only three, but penmanship was something Kurt took seriously. The girl could already print her letters, albeit a bit messily, and could recite the alphabet as well as reading small words.

"Is this for me?" Kurt asked as he took the envelope from his daughter's outstretched hand.

"Yep," the girl replied happily. "See, it says 'For Papa' on it."

"I do see that." Kurt smiled proudly at his daughter. "You did very well writing it for me."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you."

"Open it," Blaine requested softly with a small smile. Seeing his husband hold and interact with their daughter brought a smile to his face, even after all this time. Kurt would always be beautiful, witty, and caring, but something about seeing him with their daughter brought forth an even deeper love in Blaine.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his husband, saying, "I was getting there." He handed Elizabeth to Blaine, who easily took the girl into his arms and adjusted his hold on her so that she could watch comfortably as Kurt opened the envelope. Kurt stuck his index finger under the flap and effortlessly tore through the thin paper to reveal what lay inside.

Two small slips of paper (movie tickets? pay stubs?) were visible, so Kurt reached in and pulled them out carefully. He flipped them over and gasped. They were concert tickets, and not for just any concert.

"Lady Gaga's Greatest Hits Tour?" Kurt breathed. The icon had refrained from touring the past two years due to some family medical problems, but Kurt still listened to her music devotedly. To attend a concert would be a dream come true.

Blaine smiled as Elizabeth wiggled excitedly in his arms. He gently placed his daughter onto the plush carpet and wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders. Their little girl wrapped her arms around Kurt's legs and squeezed tightly.

"Do you like your present, Papa?"

Kurt grinned first at his husband and then down at Elizabeth. "I do. Thank you, darling, so much."

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later…<em>

Monday brought the first official day of schooling for Elizabeth. Kurt dressed her in a pair of dark-washed jeans and a purple t-shirt that said, "Daddy's Little Princess." He tried to convince her to wear a sweater (because layers were important, especially in New York where the weather could change at any second), but the girl insisted that the outfit was just fine.

Kurt held tightly onto her little hand so not to lose her in the crowds (although, if he was being honest with himself, he really just didn't want to ever let her go). Blaine had a meeting with a record executive so Kurt had volunteered to take Elizabeth to school for her first day and Blaine could take her for her second.

After lots of research, the two had found what they hoped was the perfect school for their little girl. It had everything: a small student-teacher ratio, music and art, stellar academic reviews, and a zero-tolerance bullying policy. The entirety of it reminded Kurt of Dalton, which made him feel even better about the choice to send his daughter there.

Once they approached the large wooden doors, Kurt pulled Elizabeth to the side to do a final check. He smoothed her clothes and hair, made sure she had everything she needed in her little blue backpack, and promised he'd be back later to pick her up. He reminded her that the teachers had his and her daddy's numbers if anything happened, and to remember toe at her lunch that he had packed.

Elizabeth squirmed impatiently as Kurt fussed over her. All she wanted was to go inside and make new friends and put her backpack down because it was starting to get annoying. She didn't say anything though, because Daddy had told her the night before that Papa wouldn't want her to leave and would waste as much time as possible.

Ten minutes later, Kurt finally released his daughter from his grasp after a last goodbye. He watched as she jovially skipped into the building and looked through the window to see her set her bag in a little cubby against the wall before approaching another little girl who wore her raven hair in pigtails. Kurt watched with bated breath as Elizabeth introduced herself. Within seconds Elizabeth sat beside the other little girl and the two chatted amiably.

Kurt turned then, satisfied that Elizabeth was safe and would be alright on her own for a few hours. He was proud of his little girl for initiating conversation with others and not feeling intimidated in the least in such a new environment. Sure, the three of them had met with the teacher beforehand so that Elizabeth could get a feel for it all, but she completely lacked any trepidation and that fact made Kurt smile. His little girl was growing up, too quickly for his liking, but he knew he needed to treasure every moment and milestone in her life.

Kurt walked the few blocks down to his business (another reason the school was such a perfect fit) and entered the building. He waved politely at the doorman and his secretary before waltzing into his office and closing the door behind him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Blaine and let him know how everything went.

The phone only rang twice before Blaine answered. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, honey. How was your meeting?"

Blaine sighed. "Not too bad, boring as usual."

"Are they signing another artist?" Blaine had sold three records in the last five years, but now that Elizabeth was starting school doing a tour was too hectic so Blaine had become a sort of consultant to the executives. They had him give his opinion on which artists the record should or shouldn't sign.

"Not this time," Blaine replied. "But enough about me. How was your morning with our sweet, darling Elizabeth?"

Kurt smiled as he recounted all the details: dressing Elizabeth and how she insisted she wear the shirt Blaine had gotten her last year for Christmas, to which Blaine laughed; the walk from the house to the school building; the ten minutes he had spent fussing over their little girl just so he could have that tiny bit of extra time with her; how she had immediately made a new friend; and, lastly, how Kurt was so proud of her and that Blaine would be too when he walked with her the next day.

"How did my life get to be so perfect?" Blaine mused rhetorically.

"The same way mine did," Kurt responded. "Love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that, my beautiful readers, is the official end of this story. This just felt like the perfect place to end it so I hope you agree.**_

_**TTFN, ta ta for now. Hope to hear from all of you again on my future stories.**_


	15. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


End file.
